She makes me Speechless
by TeeNLollYPoP
Summary: Our eyes connected simultaneously, leaving me speechless. As soon as that connection was made, I couldn't stop staring. I wasn't going to look away and by the looks of it, neither was she. We sat surrounded by people but at the same time we were completely alone. (Written from Edward's POV...)
1. First Sight

First sight

I sat in my silver Volvo by my home just outside of Forks, waiting for my siblings. Alice and Jasper were the first out, they always were. Alice's thoughts were, as usual, blissful and annoying but the kindest out of the four. She was always so lovely and always there for me, like a real sister would be. _Edward _Alice thought. I simply glanced at her in the mirror so she knew I was listening. _Edward lighten up and stop being so miserable. _I just shook my head at her, I mean she was right, but it clearly was not going to happen anytime soon. Jasper sat next to her. Jasp was as lovely as Alice but I didn't like hearing his thoughts just now. He wasn't annoying or horrible, just that… He was in pain. He is the newest to our way of life and he was struggling. I tried to block out his mental worrying for the day ahead, he didn't like us to be anxious about him.

The next out was Emmet. He called shot gun, every day, so he always sat in the front with me. He was the least secretive in our family. Emmet always told everyone what he was thinking and he had a very passionate love life with Rosalie. Actually, where is Rosalie? Wait, extremely stupid question. Rose was in front of the mirror keeping us all behind. That never changed, why did I even ask where she was when I already knew? I have some strange vibes for the day ahead and I honestly can't figure out if it's good vibes or bad ones. "Rose, get a move on already, for the last freakin' time!" Emmet exclaimed un-necessarily. Rosalie chuckled and turned her back on herself. As she was climbing into the car, a matter of seconds later, she muttered "Shut up Em, I need to make sure I look perfect." I had to hold back a laugh when everyone apart from her rolled their eyes. I turned the key in the ignition and began the short journey to school.

We drove in complete silence like most mornings. Well, when I say silence, I mean no one spoke. I still heard them clearly in their heads. When we passed the sign that marked the place that was Forks High School, we all let out a long sigh. "Awww, man! Who's pile of shi-" Rose smacked Emmet on the back of his head before he could finish his sentence. I was glad she did so, as I really could not handle him shouting this morning, which was unusual because I didn't bother any other time. I looked over to where his eyes were a second ago and seen what he was talking, rather shouting, about. Over in the far corner of the car park, there was a red Chevy and it was not in very decent shape to put it nicely. A number of dents around the sides, scratches all over and the paint was really fading. But maybe someone else liked it, I didn't really care, it was none of my concern. I have been made aware that there is a new girl starting here today, something Swan I think. The only reason I knew was because of the fact that the whole bloody school was talking about her. She was brought here to live with her father, Chief Swan. I wasn't in the least bit interested as she was probably just like everyone else here. I pulled into a parking space by the stairs leading into the school.

Geez, Rosalie admiring herself isn't the only thing that never changes. Every single day, at least ¾ of the student body here have a nice little stare at the Cullens. Okay, when we first moved here, it was kind of amusing, but now it's just plain irritating. Honestly, I find it hard to understand how the people here can't just get over their stupid fascination already. We just ignored them and made our way to our first classes. I had English first with Rosalie. Great. I would try to ignore her but having a class with her first thing on a Monday morning, was not a pleasurable experience. We said our goodbyes to the others and went straight to class. I didn't mind the teacher in the class, Miss Lingwell has completely given up on asking Rose and I questions, as she knows fine well that she doesn't need to. First and second period passed in a blur. I had Maths third, and I always have this moment where I have to decide whether to ditch or not. I have nothing better to do, so I always end up going. After that I had gym class with Emmet and Jasper. That was the one class I never minded going to because it was the easiest. We were playing badminton today and it was groups of three, which was perfect. We swung our rackets effortlessly as the shuttle came towards us. When the coach let us go early there was a big scramble to get to the doors first. The three of us just walked out slowly, as there really was no need to break any necks in the process of exiting a gym hall.

Whoa, Newton's thoughts are rather loud. I actually tried to listen to what he was thinking about for the first time. Ohhhh that made sense. Apparently, this new girl was rather good looking and he hasn't seen her yet. I looked round to Emmet and whispered so only he could hear "God, that Newton kid's getting his knickers in a twist over the new girl." He laughed and a number of people turned to stare at him. When they looked away he whispered back "It's like literally written across his forehead, damn." Jasper smirked as he picked up on our conversation and glanced at Mike. I suddenly felt jittery high as I realised it was lunch and that this was our one hour of freedom. Seriously, I don't know why my feelings are all over the place today. Jasper could sense this "PMS dude, what the hell?" he muttered. Okay, that is one statement I wish he had said in his head. Emmet's booming laughter echoed through the hallways and I think everyone in the corridor backed against the lockers as we walked towards the cafeteria. As we entered the cafeteria, we stepped in queue to buy the food which we wouldn't actually eat. We automatically made our way to the table we more or less owned. I felt very uncomfortable as I sat down and I just decided to let my eyes wander.

I heard the most beautiful musical laughter coming from somewhere across the room. I had never heard this sound before. When I realised it was none of my siblings, I turned to where I thought the sound came from. That was when I saw her…


	2. Lunch

**A/N: This is only my second chapter so I didn't write any notes for the last one. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I don't know how often I will be updating yet as this is my last week or so of the summer holidays. I will try and update as much as possible but I have a lot to do before school starts back! Please review after my chapters, no one has yet and I'm not sure whether that's good or bad? So please review and friendly criticism also helps. This is my first fan fic so don't be too harsh.**

**The whole thing will be written in Edward's POV and if you have suggestions also let me know.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

2. Lunch

Our eyes connected simultaneously, leaving me speechless. As soon as that connection was made, I couldn't stop staring. I wasn't going to look away and by the looks of it, neither was she. We sat surrounded by people but at the same time we were completely alone. Her chocolate brown, thoughtful eyes boring into mine, were enough to keep my coal black, dead eyes captivated.

I had frozen, breaking our human façade, and I just sat staring at her like an idiot. Emmet was repeating my name but, being the rude person I am, I just completely ignored him. I suddenly heard a loud gush of cursing coming from the entrance of the cafeteria. As the girl and I both turned towards the sound, the connection was lost. When I realised what the cursing was all about I literally nearly exploded with laughter. Mike Newton, being the bonehead that he is, was in such a hurry that he slipped on the way into the cafeteria and landed on his ass. My family followed my gaze to find him lying on the floor. I was bored, so I thought I'd skim through his head to find out what his deal was. Oh, I forgot he was in a rush to meet this girl. Apparently her name is Isabella, but she seems to prefer Bella.

Oh well. I turned back to my family to find them watching me. "What?" I asked them. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice smirked at me. "Dude, what the hell was that all about?" Jasper questioned. "What was what about Jasper?" I decided to play dumb and I was strongly aware of the fact that he could feel everything I felt in that moment. "First of all, you decide to freeze us out whilst staring at the newbie and then go into fits of laughter over Newton." Emmet said. "Since when was your name Jasper? And I have no idea what you are talking about." I seriously could not be bothered with him. "Edward why we-" Jasper began to ask but I cut him off. "Jasper, let. It. Go." I snapped at him. I probably shouldn't have done that, but being the jerk that I am, I did it anyway. I couldn't help myself from glancing at her table and each time I did, I found her staring back. I don't even know why I did it but I decided to full on grin at her, because I'm a creep, and she blushed and looked away. I didn't understand that reaction. Why would she blush? I listened to her thoughts to hear what she was thinking but I couldn't hear anything. Shouldn't she be terrified? I mean, I just showed her two rows of razor sharp teeth. Oh my god. I just showed her two rows of razor sharp teeth. What the hell made me do that? Oh, but the delicious red that stained her cheeks was lovely. "Edward! Earth to Edward!" Alice said between giggles. I turned to face her; extremely irritated that she interrupted my thoughts. _That was the bell. _She thought at me. We all rose from our seats and made our way to our classes.

What do I even have next? I think I have History. That is how messed up my mind is today. I know my timetable, obviously, but I just couldn't remember. Mr Higgins took my class and he just had to ask me a question today didn't he. The one afternoon I was so distracted – due to what happened at lunch that is. I hadn't heard him so I couldn't give a straight answer, so I searched his head for the correct one and told him. I know it was cheating but I just don't care anymore. Next I had Spanish and then Biology.

When the final bell went I think I was ready to cheer. I stood up abruptly nearly knocking the microscope down in my attempt to escape the rush. As I made my way down the corridor towards my car, I remembered Emmet had said he'd wait for me by his locker. His locker is the opposite direction. Well done Edward, just well done. I swung round to go back the way I had come and I bombarded into something. Oh crap. Make that someone. I reached out and grabbed the person's arm before they could fall. I didn't realise I was probably going to hurt the person by grabbing them until I had already done it. Long mahogany brown hair brushed my face at the same time her thoughts registered what the heck just happened. Her scent hit me and I nearly stumbled backwards. I froze in place when I saw who it was...


	3. Killer

**A/N: Well, Don't you just love a nice cliffy? Something tells me there will be many of those in this story. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for the 'friendly criticism' AngeliqueMasen ;) I fixed that :D Have fun reading this and please review! It would be very helpful and very encouraging! Let me know if you think I should continue writing this or not xxxx**

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

3. Killer

I had to do a double take. Bella Swan. In that moment I was nothing close to a human being. I was a killer. I wanted her blood, actually no, I _needed _her blood. My head was swimming. Through my eyes all I could see was red. As students ran past, lockers slammed shut and doors swung open, the wind carried her sent towards me. I still stood frozen and I had a tight grip on her arm. She just stood there staring into my eyes like before. As I stared back, I seen myself mirrored in her eyes. That monster was not me. She was frightened and confused. What should I do? Her scent hit me again stronger, if that's even possible, than the first time. Ahhh! I nearly shouted out loud. Why did she have to be here? She is going to ruin everything. I imagined the taste of her warm, sweet blood as I drained her. No. Stop this now. Oh my god, my throat is burning! I need to get out of here. I can't. Someone do something! Think… think Edward c'mon!

"Edward!" Emmet shouted. "Edward, man hurry up! Whoa, wait what are you-…" Emmet stopped mid-sentence.

I couldn't concentrate on him. I felt like I was about to pass out. Her scent was insulting me and it was not leaving. Wait, I can smell her… through my nose… because I'm breathing. Edward! You are such a dumbass. You don't need to breathe. I stopped breathing instantly. I realised again about the grip I had on her arm and I was thoroughly surprised to see I hadn't snapped it in half. I let go and half jumped backwards. She stared at me in absolute disbelief and fear. I turned my back on her and I had to stop myself from running out of the building. I completely ignored Emmet as I turned and went back towards the parking lot.

I could hear him jogging to keep up with me. I had to get out before I went back to her. I was mere seconds away from turning around and exposing us for who we really are. I didn't even consider witnesses or what this would mean for my family. What is wrong with me? I can't, I can't do this. I need to get away from this school.

I ran into the parking lot and I was about to jump in my car when I felt Emmet grab my jacket. He dragged me back so I was next to him. I have to be honest; I actually nearly fell over because of the force. "What the f-!" Emmet shouted in my ear.

"Emmet! Not the time!" I interrupted him. "I need to get out of here now! Just please! Where the heck is Jasper, Alice and Rose?" I saw Rose emerging from building 4 in the same second I said her name. "Emmet, I am about to get in the car and drive, where are they?" I said in a rush. I needed to get out of here before that girl comes through those doors.

"Edward, you need to chill out! They are just coming, see?" I followed Emmet's eyes to see Alice and Jasper coming out of the main doors.

They couldn't move any slower if they tried. I was seriously about to scream. Who is that behind them? Oh that's just fucking great isn't it? The girl is behind them. I turned to Emmet. "I have to get out of here now."

"Edward, 30 more seconds and they'll be here. Dude, what – … Bad time, right, I'll wait." Emmet said stopping himself before he made me wallop him.

"Yeah? 30 more seconds and I will probably have killed an innocent girl, exposed us and this resulting in our family being killed also. Yeah I can wait, no bother!" I tried not to shout but geez it was hard. I opened the car door and got in the driver's seat. Okay. I need to calm down, this is no one's fault… But Bella's. That's just stupid! It's stupid because it's not her fault she smells so amazing, it's not her fault she is so fragile and it's not her fault that I am a monster! I decided to think about my happy place. My meadow. I imagined myself sitting in the flowers, with the sun shining and nobody there to tell me I have to hide. I took deep, steadying breaths hoping the girl would not pass by my car.

My family swiftly climbed into their usual seats, I shifted the car into reverse and flew out of that parking lot. I swear the relief that washed over me was almost painful. Almost. I felt dizzy after the ordeal. Now, I'm no Jasper, but I think I could feel the worry emanating from my family. I tried to block out Emmet's mental shouting at what I just did to that 'poor' girl in the corridor (his use of words, not mine). Good thing I knew this road off by heart because I sure as hell was not watching where I was going. If my heart could still beat it would be visibly beating out of my chest.

Everything was blurry as I tried to collect myself. My family's voices sounded as if they were in long, dark tunnels and the road seemed to disappear before me. I don't know what was happening to me.

Suddenly, I heard my family shouting at me in the back. The sharp bend leading onto the highway was coming up and I was going too fast. I turned the steering wheel to the right as fast as I possibly could without breaking it. The car was sent skidding, and when it missed the barrier by inches I thought for a moment it was possible to cry. But the car was still skidding and just when I thought it was all over, my car collided into something coming from the opposite direction. According to Rosalie's thoughts, the force coming from my Volvo caused the other car to tip onto its side and tilt back so that the roof was now resting on the ground. It took me a second to gather my thoughts but when I glanced to see who the hell I had hit, my brain stopped working. Please tell me this wasn't fucking happening…


	4. Trouble

**A/N: Who do you think it is in the car? Might not be what some of you expect... but think logically... Anyway this chapter was fun to write! I hope you enjoy it and please review! It helps me keep writing knowing that someone is actually enjoying it. :)**

**********I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

4. Trouble

If I thought it was possible for me to cry before… I think I was about to go into hysterics. The car I crashed into was in actual fact a police cruiser. And guess who was driving it? Chief Swan.

"Edward! Oh my god! What have you done?" Rosalie screeched at me.

I couldn't answer her; I couldn't force myself to move. Bella's dad is in that car right now and he's the Chief of police. I'd rather have run over the president.

"Edward!" Alice shouted at me. I stared at them in shock. I didn't know what to do.

"Edw-…" Jasper trailed off as he was stuck in place being overloaded with everyone's emotions. Pain, hurt, fear, worry, panic, shock and confusion.

None of my family was harmed of course but we needed to get help now. I could smell the blood already and we were all still sitting in the car. I panicked as I realised the Chief was alone in the car and that it was his blood I could smell. The fear quickly faded as I noticed that the scent of his blood had nothing on his daughter's. I also felt a tad bit of relief that he was alone, because imagine somehow that Bella had been in the car with him and her blood had been spilt? Shut up Edward. Really not helping.

Emmet leaped out of the car and ran to see if he could help the Chief. I grabbed my phone, which had slid out of my pocket, and dialled my father's number. Cars were stopping round about to see what had happened. When Carlisle answered the phone, I had to force myself to speak. "C-C-Carlisle? I need help, I mean… I mean we need help. Carlisle you have to get here fast!"

"What is it son, what happened?" Carlisle said in a panic stricken voice.

"Something h-happened in school, I – I can't explain right now but this is my entire fault. I swerved and crashed into another car driving in the opposite direction. Carlisle please!" I begged.

"Edward, calm down. Just calm down. Ok? Take deep breaths. Now, tell me, who is in the other car? Are they hurt?" Carlisle asked me.

"Carlisle… It's… It's Chief Swan. I can smell his blood from in my car. The police cruiser tipped and it landed on the roof." My voice was almost inaudible down the phone line.

"I'm on my way Edward. Just stay calm and don't do anything stupid." My father warned me.

He told me he would stay on the phone and with that I heard his car starting up. It would only take him 10 minutes to get here. My house is just off of the highway. I told him I would explain everything as soon as I could.

"Edward, I need your help man! You need to get out of the car!" Emmet shouted from outside my door. "We're trying to see how bad it is, Chief Swan isn't answering us…" Emmet said with worry plain on his face.

"I'm coming." I said to him. "Carlisle, I need to go and help Emmet… this is really bad." I hung up the phone and jumped out of the car. Whilst walking to the police cruiser, I looked back to find the front right side of my car completely smashed up. I didn't really care, as I had a lot more to worry about right now. Rose, Jasp and Alice followed me over to where Emmet was now standing. I held my breath, just in case. I had no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't do anything but after today… better to be safe than sorry.

"Edward, I don't want to do anything in case I injure him more. We can't move him, can we?" Emmet asked me.

"No, I remember something Carlisle said about that. We can't move him because we don't know how severe his injuries are. By moving him we could them worse." I said matter of factly. "He is on his way now; he shouldn't be more than a few more minutes." I added. I had to keep calm like Carlisle told me to do. If I freak out at anyone, it will just make the situation more terrible than it already was. I tried not to think about what happened with Bella today, I tried not to think about how good she smelled and I tried not to think about the fact that I just crashed into the Chief of Police, who just happens to be Bella's father! When I thought about it… this situation could not get any more terrible than it already was.

I spotted Carlisle's car pulling up 100 yards away with an ambulance and a fire engine in front. I nearly full on sprinted to him. "Carlisle, I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened… My mind went blank… the road just wasn't there. I didn't snap out of it until I heard the guys shouting at me and by then it was too late."

"Edward it's ok. Accidents happen. It's not your fault. We'll talk about this later. It seems like I may have a patient to help attend to." Carlisle said with a calm expression but panic swimming in his eyes. He walked away from me as the fire service began to cut the car.

He was serious when he said it wasn't my fault, but it really was. This all started because I bumped into a girl. It was ridiculous to even think it but it was true. I tried not to think about how serious this could be. It's not the chief in that car, you didn't hit him and Bella is not going to be more of a problem than she already is.

I heard a loud sound coming from somewhere back the way I had come before the accident. I turned to see a red Chevy driving up the road. I was sure I recognized that car. Yeah, I had seen it this morning in the parking l-… "OH MY GOD!" I shouted out loud accidentally. Her face froze in shock as she took in the scene before her.


	5. Don't Breathe

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. It's nice to know that some of you are enjoying this :) I have been updating as much as possible. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Bella just loves showing up at the wrong moments doesn't she? I know the chapters are quite short, but I will try and make them a bit longer :) Hope you like this chapter. Edward seems to have some explaining to do in chapter six. Until then... read away :D **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

5. Don't breathe

Are you kidding me? She just had to show up now didn't she? Focus Edward. Okay, if she stays in her truck, I'm fine. If she gets out I'm not. 50/50 here isn't it? Awk, who am I kidding? If she recognizes the police cruiser to be her father's, she is obviously going to get out of her truck.

Only seconds had passed and she was still wearing the same mask of shock. She looked over to my car and her mouth dropped open. Damn it. She must know that it's mine. I wouldn't be surprised if she did actually, as it was the nicest car ever seen outside the school.

Oh no. Yeah she knows. She's getting out of her truck. Whatever you do Edward, just, don't breathe. She made her way towards my father when a fireman pulled her back the way roughly. She almost fell over and for some reason, I felt the need to go and warn him not to touch her like that. She was a girl after all, very fragile. Who am I to talk? I nearly broke her arm in half a while ago.

"What the- get the hell off of me!" She yelled at him. She tried to pull away and she almost did, but he got a hold of her jacket sleeve and yanked her back once again. She pushed him backwards and he fell against the fire engine. He didn't bother trying to grab her again. I gotta admit, she had some fight in her. My father decided to walk to her since no citizens were allowed near the scene.

"What happened? What, I mean, how did this happen? Is he ok? Where's my dad?" Bella half shouted at Carlisle.

"Ahhh, Isabella, nice to meet you. My name is Dr. Cullen." Carlisle told her. I know he only meant well but this really wasn't the time for introductions.

"Just Bella. What happened? Is my dad ok? Is he, is he…?" She trailed off and her eyes drifted towards me. Oh crap. I'm in trouble. I tried to look as if I hadn't been eavesdropping on their conversation but I couldn't control my face. I took one last deep breath of fresh air, as I had the feeling I was going to have to explain myself, before she started walking towards me. I just watched her coming my way, not even bothering to try and move. I tried not to remember her scent, but as she neared, I began to taste it on my tongue.

When she reached me, we just stood staring at each other like in the hallway earlier. Only this time, she was furious instead of confused. "What. Did. You. Do?" She asked me.

"I, em, the car swerved and it…" Her glare cut me off. I was glad it did, because I really didn't want to try and tell her what happened or why it happened.

"I can't believe you! First of all you do this-" She lifted up her sleeve to show me a set of fingerprints just above her elbow. Oh shoot. I did that? "And then you crash into my dad! What is wrong with you? Do you know if he's ok? They wouldn't let me get over to him." She asked me with hope in her eyes.

"I'm, I don't know if he's ok. Nothing is wrong with me." I snapped at her. It was harsh but she was irritating me and if I was going to speak again, I needed air. Fresh air. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and it twisted my stomach into a knot. I had no idea why, but I wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay and that her father was fine. I didn't want to lie to her though. I had no idea how this was going to turn out.

"Gee. Thanks a lot Edward." She turned her back to me and stood waiting for any sign that her father was safe.

How does she know my name? Did I tell her? No, I have never spoken to her until now. Did I miss something? I walked over to where my family now stood. I gasped like a fish without water at the fresh air. Before they could question me I said "I'm not explaining anything right now. Okay? Just not right now."

A number of minutes past, seeming to last forever, when I heard someone was shouting "Lift on three! One… Two…" I turned to see what was happening, held my breath once again and made my way back to stand behind Bella. On three they lifted a massive piece of the cruiser away to reveal an unconscious man. I was silent so Bella would not hear me behind her, because I really didn't want to upset her more than I already had today.

Suddenly she swung round and for a second I thought she was going to hit me. Then I realised she didn't know I was there and she was just trying to get away from the sight before us. There was blood streaming down Chief Swan's face, creating a pattern of lines. As she turned she smacked straight into my chest and I could already feel her body heat. She took a step backwards in surprise and that's when I saw how pale she was. My body was taken over with concern and I had no idea what to do to help. Why did I feel this way? Why did I want to help her? Oh, I don't know, maybe because you bruised her arm and then crashed into her father.

She stared into my eyes. The fear I seen in them was beyond anything I had ever thought possible.

"Bella, are you-…" I began but I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because she collapsed.


	6. Explanations

**A/N: Don't you worry, Bella will be fine. It's Charlie that you need to be worried about! I made this chapter a bit longer because it's an important one I think! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! Have fun reading this one! Guys please review and leave suggestions about what you think I could do in future chapters. I have received over seven hundred views, so I'm glad that people are taking the time to even consider reading this. Thank you!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

6. Explanations

I shot my arms out to catch her before she could hit the ground. Déjà vu much? Don't think about how she would taste, just don't. I had barely enough air left to speak, but I had too. I couldn't just stand here holding her. I was rather pissed that my family didn't try and help me, until I understood why they didn't. They had no idea about what happened in school today. "Uhm, Carlisle!" I spoke loudly trying to make the point that I needed help and I needed it now.

He ignored me on purpose because he was opening up the ambulance to put Chief Swan in. "Carlisle!" I shouted. That was my last breath, if he didn't turn around to see what had happened; I was going to have a serious problem here.

This time he turned in annoyance, but that didn't last for long as he processed what he saw. He rushed over as fast as he could, without looking abnormal. His thoughts were a mess as he took Bella from me and lay her down in the back of his car. I wondered why he did that at first, but then I realised, where else was he meant to put her?

"Edward? What happened to her now? This is the last thing we need." Carlisle said to me.

I took a breath of air, completely forgetting why I shouldn't have. AH! That is genuinely painful, my throat is burning! Focus on Carlisle, focus on answering his question. Clear your mind of her scent. I quickly answered "I didn't do anything this time. I don't know why she-…" Wait, she collapsed when she seen Chief Swan, he was being pulled out of the cruiser and there was lots of blood… Blood! That's what made her faint! "- Blood! I think it was when she seen the blood!" I continued. Speaking of blood, I'm sure Bella's would be absolutely delicious. Mouth-watering… NO.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. _Edward, go to the hospital. We will speak in my office._ It was like he read my mind; I really needed to get away from here.

I sat in Carlisle's office trying to calm myself. It had been an hour and a half since the accident and I was beginning to worry. Why? Because I had no idea how badly the Chief was hurt, I had no idea where Carlisle was and I had no idea if Bella was ok. Wait what? Never mind.

I could hear Carlisle coming now. Thank goodness. I couldn't handle this anymore and I needed some time to think after this was over and done with. I seriously was not looking forward to explaining this to him anymore than he probably was.

Carlisle walked in the door just as I was about to open it for him. "Yes, I'll get right on that Nurse Nancy!" he called out the door before closing it behind him. I didn't pick up on their conversation and I didn't care enough to ask. I returned to the seat I was sitting in before and prepared myself for what was about to happen.

"Right, explain please." Carlisle demanded, but not in a threatening way.

"Where should I start?" I asked, as I honestly didn't know.

"From the very beginning if you would. I need to know how on earth it was possible for you to crash Edward."

"The beginning would be… hmm… Oh yeah… Bella was born." I felt the need to try and be funny, even though it really wasn't. The truth is, I just really didn't want to think about any of this.

"Edward this is serious." Carlisle responded in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay. I know. I saw Bella at lunch today for the first time and we were looking at each other."

"What? What has that got to do with anything?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Ehm, well, I don't really know actually. Uh, you said to start from the beginning so I am. Anyways, it was a really weird moment. Carlisle… I can't hear her."

"Wait, you mean, you can't read her mind?"

"No, I can't, not at all. It made me severely uncomfortable. After lunch I just couldn't stop thinking about her! I couldn't even answer a straight question in class because I was so distracted." This sounded weird, even to me. I had no idea what the hell had gotten into me, and this was before I smelled her.

"That is very interesting." _I wonder how that is? _He added internally.

"So do I." I answered.

"Carry on." Carlisle pushed.

"At the end of the school day, I was walking down the corridor towards my car, but I then realised I was meant to meet Emmet by his locker. I turned to go back the way. I got to the corner and I bumped into someone. Ironically, it just had to be Bella didn't it? And, and that's when I smelled her. Have you ever had one person who smells better to you than anybody else?" I asked him.

"Yes… once or twice before actually. So, this is your case with Bella I'm assuming?"

"Exactly that. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about that. She nearly fell when I walked into her; I grabbed her arm so she wouldn't. That's another thing actually; I may have slightly bruised her arm. I didn't mean to though, I was still holding onto her when I smelled her and… yeah. I half ran away from her and when I got outside I had to wait on the others. I couldn't talk about it with them because I was terrified that I would hurt Bella if I didn't get away from the school."

"Ahhh, which explains the bruises I noticed on Bella I guess. Did anyone see you in the hallway?" he asked me.

"Yes, but they didn't think anything of it. They were all too busy trying to get out of school as fast as they could. The only person that really paid attention was Emmet, but he still didn't understand."

"Mhmm."

"I left the school in a rush when the guys were in the car. As I was leaving Forks, my head was swimming and I knew I was going to fast approaching the highway. It's just that, everything started to disappear and I couldn't see anything. I could hear Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Rose shouting at me and that's when I noticed the sharp bend coming up. I turned and just missed, but I was too relieved that I managed to turn in time, that I didn't see the car coming off of the highway. By the time I did, I had already crashed into it."

"I understand. Edward, believe it or not, this isn't your fault. You will be in trouble for speeding I'm guessing, but nothing else." Carlisle assured me.

"Is Chief Swan ok? And Bella?" I asked because I genuinely wanted to know.

"They will both be fine. Charlie has some minor head injuries, they looked a lot worse than they actually are, and he has broken his left arm and two of his ribs. We were slightly worried that he may have injured his spine, but x – rays showed that there are no breaks there. He needed some stitches because the glass from his window had cut quite deep. It's mostly just cuts and bruises. We have kept him under anaesthetic because he will be in quite a bit of pain and he has a mild concussion."

"Geez. What about Bella?" I asked as he hadn't answered me before.

"Bella is perfectly fine. She's just in a bit of shock. I think you were right about the blood making her faint. This situation couldn't get more ironic." Carlisle added with a hint of humour in his voice. "Although, Edward, I would watch your back. Bella is probably extremely upset with you." He chuckled. "You may go home now and please try to dodge her on your way out of the hospital. I don't like the idea of having to fix a broken hand." He winked at me and walked out of the room.

I wouldn't think twice about the fact that Bella probably would hit me. I took a deep breath and walked out into the corridor. I began walking towards the water machines. No, of course I didn't need a drink, and if I did, water would be the _last _thing on my list. I had to walk past there to get to the stairs.

When I got to the end of the corridor, I turned right to be faced with my worst nightmare appearing at the top of the stairs.


	7. No Apologies

**A/N: Hey guys! I might be uploading another chapter later on tonight, but for now please enjoy! Please review and leave suggestions! Edward is a bit of Jerk to Bella in this chapter but he doesn't mean it, so don't freak out! It's really good to know that a lot of you are coming back to read my new chapters, you have no idea how much that motivates me to keep uploading for you. So, a big thank you is in order here me thinks!**

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

7. No Apologies

Ok, worst nightmare… slight over exaggeration. Still, it freaking felt like it. Isabella Swan. I nearly laughed out loud, even though it was not the time. I felt a flood of fear crash over me, as I realised it was only her and I walking towards each other, and there was no one else in sight. I took multiple gasps of the fresh air before I cut off my breathing – hopefully for the last time today. I could see she was going to stop and say something and there was a battle going on inside of me. Should I ignore her and walk right past her? No, she would probably follow me. Should I turn back the way? No, then she will know I'm trying to get away from her.

I guess I'm talking to her then. Great. Well, since I can't avoid her, I'm going to have to get her to avoid me. Something told me that was going to be easier said than done. She was obviously going to be mad at me for nearly killing her father.

"Edward, please explain. That's all I'm asking of you." she said tiredly. It was as if she seen my intentions.

"I wasn't concentrating. It doesn't matter now. What's done is done." I said simply. I really didn't want to explain this again to anyone, let alone the one that caused it. Shut up. She didn't cause it. You did.

"It doesn't matter? Are you serious? Please tell me you're not serious Edward." she said with shock in her voice. The way she said my name made my stomach swirl and I had no idea why. Her voice was lovely. What?

"Uhm, I mean, I… yes." I was still confused after what I just thought.

She gave a laugh that said 'you are ridiculously stupid'. "Are you even going to apologise? To my father as well?" She said angrily.

Why did I have to apologise to her? I guess it was worth a try to apologise to her father, but not her. "I will apologise to your father, just not tonight." I had to keep my sentences short; otherwise I was going to need to breathe.

I think I may have pissed her off more. "Look, I'm not mad at you for the accident. I'm mad at you for what happened before. You don't even know me, so why act the way you did?" She questioned.

"You don't know me either. That was your fault. You walked into me." I lied straight to her face. It made me feel sick to do that to anyone, never mind her. She is so fragile and innocent; none of this is her fault.

"Not that, but on the contrary, I did not. I meant my arm?" She said frustrated.

"Oh that."

"Yes that." She said emphasising the word 'that'.

"What do you expect me to do?" I snapped at her. I hated myself for being so cruel.

She flinched and replied "I just want you to at least apologise."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I asked her. I had bigger problems than apologising to her… I was out of air.

"No." she said stubbornly.

"I need to go."

With that said I pushed past her, perhaps a little too roughly, and made my way out of the hospital. I was terrified in case I smelled her again, because… I don't think I would be prepared to stop myself. I walked out into the street to find my mother in her car waiting for me. I opened the door and climbed in the passenger side, thankful that I didn't have to drive.

"You silly, silly boy." Esme scolded me, but there was worry in her eyes.

"Don't I know." I admitted.

"Carlisle told me everything. Also, what took you so long to get down here? He said you were just coming."

"Yeah, I um, I bumped into Bella on the way down."

"The girl from school today? Oh no Edward."

"I wasn't nice to her at all, but I have to get her to stay away from me. I'm going to end up…" I trailed off not wanting to think about it.

"Hurting her." Esme finished for me.

I nodded. I didn't want to hurt an innocent, especially since she has never done anything to me. Or to anyone probably. I suddenly wondered how I was going to cope in school. What if I bumped into her in the corridor again? What if she brushed past me accidentally? What if she ends up in one of the same classes as me? That worried me because; I didn't know if she did, she hasn't had all of her new classes yet.

Without saying anything else, Esme started driving home. The most logical explanation was for me not to go back to school. I needed some space to figure this out and I needed to be alone to do so.

When we pulled up the drive, Alice stormed out of the front door and slammed it with unnecessary force. What was wrong with her?

Whoa what the-? "You're leaving?!" Alice shouted at me as I climbed out of the car.

"I am? No I'm no-… well I should be." I hadn't even thought about that.

"Edward, is this true?" Esme asked me with sadness twisted in her words.

"I… I don't know. I never even thought about it."

"Please don't leave. I don't want you to leave. I will miss you too much!" Esme begged me.

"Me too!" Alice added.

"What if, what if I do something to her mum? I can't handle hurting someone like her. Maybe it's the best thing to do. I mean, what would I do in school? I could ruin everything." I realised.

"Honey, you can't run-…"

"From my problems." I interrupted Esme. "I know that. I just don't know what else to do."

She and Alice both pulled me into a hug. It was nice to have some comfort. I needed to make a decision and I needed to make one fast.


	8. Decisions

**A/N: I know it's really early in the morning. I can not sleep one bit, as I don't particularly feel very well at all. This has resulted in me uploading another chapter! This is just a wee short one, nothing too big. Enjoy, review and follow if you like! Thanks guys! Have fun reading!**

**********I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

8. Decisions  
(Wednesday 8.42pm – two days after the accident)

I sat in my room with my music playing. It was something new Esme picked out a few days ago for me, but I didn't like it very much. I decided to take it out and change it for something more familiar. I put in Debussy and played Clair de Lune.

Even the most beautiful music could not calm me. What the hell was I supposed to do? I had three options. Number one was the most logical, just leave. Number two, stay and be a jerk so she would hate me. Number three, stay and get used to her scent. Let's start ruling out then.

Number one I really didn't want to do because I would miss my family too much. Number two was just horrible, I felt that today. Number three seemed completely impossible because every time I so much as thought about her scent, I wanted her blood more than anything. Well, that's me stuffed. Uuuuuckk!

I didn't realise I had shouted that until Emmet walked in the room and told me to chill out. He sat down on my sofa, whilst I stood by the far away glass wall.

"Dude, Carlisle and Esme told us you know. Esme wants to know if you are going to school tomorrow." He informed me.

"Hmph. I thought they would tell you and I don't know about school."

"We can help you Edward. Me especially, you know what I mean."

"Yeah Em, I do. But you didn't stop yourself did you? That's what my problem is."

"That person was just a stranger that I happened to cross paths with, Bella isn't."

"Eh, last time I checked she was. Have you spoken to her? Have any of you spoken to her apart from Carlisle and I? I don't know anything about her and neither do you." I snapped at him.

"I had never met the person that I… yeno."

"I hadn't met Bella." I challenged.

"Yes, but you somehow stopped yourself then. Now, you have met her and you can find reasons not to harm her. You are stronger mentally than I am; you had the strength to walk away. I didn't."

"What reasons?" I asked.

"I don't know. But brother, you will find them. I mean, there has to be a reason why you haven't killed her yet."

"Please, just don't say that. Look, I don't know what to do Emmet. Help me decide." I begged him. I have not the slightest idea why I was talking to Emmet about this.

"You have to stay. Esme will be heartbroken if you leave. Personally, Edward, I think you can handle this." He said to me.

"You think?" I honestly didn't think I could.

"I do. I also think you should say sorry to both Bella and her father."

"So do I. My plan to make her avoid me probably worked pretty well."

"Yeah."

There were a few minutes of awkward silence. None of us honestly knew what to say to each other.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't you read her mind?" That was the one question I wished he hadn't asked. The reason being, I didn't have an answer.

"I have no idea. I've never come across anything like it before. It's like there is a wall or something. It's so strange but the couple of times I have spoken to her, it's easy to forget about. I don't need to read her mind to know what she is thinking."

"How many times have you spoken to her?" he asked me.

"Twice." I wanted to laugh at myself. The way I spoke of her, would suggest I had known her for years.

"Wow. Well, I think you will be talking to her a lot more man." Emmet said with amusement in his voice.

"What are you talking about nitwit?"

Emmet started reciting a poem in his head, which meant he was trying to keep me out. "Nothing. So, should I tell Esme you will be coming to school tomorrow?" he wondered.

"I guess so. Don't get the rest of them worried alright? I don't want all the anxiety crap off of you guys. Just keep an eye out for me ok? Just in case things get out of hand."

"We will. Get ready dude. You got one hell of a day ahead of you tomorrow." Emmet said before walking out of the room.

Boy was he right. I told Alice not to watch out for my future tomorrow because I didn't want to know. I will find out when the time comes…


	9. Just Say Sorry

**A/N: It's early again, I know. I was having a serious mind blank. This chapter is probably a wee bit messy but I thought I would upload for you guys. IMPORTANT NOTE: IM NOT SURE IF I WILL BE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! SO I MIGHT BE A LITTLE BUSY. BUT I WILL TRY AND UPLOAD FOR YOU GUYS OK? Meanwhile... Enjoy, review, fav and follow! :D Thanks !**

**********I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

9. Just Say Sorry

The car drive to school the next day was a lot louder than usual. My family kept asking me what I planned to do today. Clearly I was going to apologise to Bella and I was going to have to find a way to apologise to her father. I was also going to have to not smell her. Doing the two things at the same time was going to be tricky. I would just have to keep the conversation short.

When we arrived at the school, we were pretty early. I look around the parking lot to see if Bella's truck was there, as I was hoping to get this over and done with now rather than later. It wasn't there. I groaned internally at the thought of having to do this at lunch. Maybe I could catch her at the end of the day… no one would be with her then, so I could talk to her.

Whilst we were waiting on first bell to ring, my siblings and I decided to stand by our car and watch out for Bella. When her truck rounded the corner we all tried not to stare, but because all of our minds were on her this morning, it was rather difficult.

"God, I hate this girl already." Rosalie hissed.

Emmet laughed and said "Rose, your just jealous."

Rosalie and I both turned to look at Emmet. "What?" we asked at the same time. Rosalie had anger in her voice but I had confusion.

"You're not the only one in the school to turn heads baby." Emmet explained.

Rose was seething. I almost laughed, but though better of it. It's not like I couldn't see what he meant; everyone did look at her as she passed. I am not blind; I can see that she is rather beautiful. But it's a natural thing, not like a lot of girls here. It was nice to see someone who wasn't like them, someone different. I watched her as I thought about her. I had honestly never thought of a human as being beautiful, but she was. No one could deny that, not even Rose.

As soon as she stepped out of her car, Mike was by her side, shortly followed by Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. I rolled my eyes at them. They are even more fascinated by her than they are by us. Not so much with Angela, as she was more mature and she was preoccupied with her own worries. I watched them walk into the building and it was obvious that Bella didn't like attention, which made me hate myself for the way I talked to her. She looked so uncomfortable.

When the first bell sounded we all separated and made our way to our classes.

This day had been going so slow up until lunch. I mean, when lunch came, the time passed like 5 minutes rather than an hour. I never got a chance to speak to Bella because she was always with someone.

When I was walking to my biology class for last period, I was trying to figure out how to approach Bella after school. I walked into the classroom and nearly turned and walked back out again. Bella was sitting down behind my desk. What the-? She wasn't in my class on Monday… Maybe she got moved for some reason.

"I'll be over in two seconds Isabella; I need to ask you a favour." Mr Varner said.

"Okay." She replied.

Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. I'm stuffed. What am I supposed to do now? She is sitting right behind me, how am I supposed to do this?

I walked over and took my seat, completely ignoring her. Well, I wasn't actually ignoring her; I just tried to make it look that way. Anyway, just as I was sitting down, Mr Varner walked over to Bella's table to speak to her.

"Isabella, could you please switch seats with Eric? I think you and Edward would be better lab partners, as you are the same level." Mr Varner asked her.

I nearly screamed 'NO' out loud. Eric sits next to me. Do you fucking want me to kill her or something? It's like they know that she is the one person I can't sit with. Oh my god. Ok, em, just take some deep breaths and then stop breathing. Don't think about it.

Easier said than done Edward. Easier said than done.

Bella didn't reply, she just got up and walked to take the seat by me. I couldn't help but glance at her, I tried not to but I did.

"Is this ok Isabella?" Mr Varner asked her. Ok this was pissing me off. I don't know why but it was.

"Bella." I corrected him.

Oh shoot. Why did I do that? Now she was going to think I was stalking her. Aw, shut up. It's not unusual that you know her name. The whole school does.

"Um, yes its fine." Bella replied awkwardly.

Mr Varner started the lesson after that and apparently we were just copying notes today. He said we were allowed to talk, just not too loudly and only to the person next to us.

Well, this was the perfect opportunity. I wanted her to know that I actually meant it and I wasn't just saying it because I had to. Because I didn't have to. She had asked me to apologise to her and her dad, which I should have done by now. I honestly wanted to say sorry to her now. Just say sorry already and stop being a douche.

"Bella, look, I'm really-…" I started.

"I don't want to hear it." She cut me off with a quick glance in my direction.

Woah. Ok. She is being difficult. I had to say sorry, because I think it would stick with me for some reason if I didn't.

"I don't care if you don't want to hear it. I was a jerk and I'm apologising to you like you asked. I'm really sorry for being so rude. I will be apologising to your father formally. I don't want you to be mad at me for what I said." I said, practically using up all of my air. Oh great.

"Thank you. But I'm not mad. When I was, I wasn't mad at you. I was angry at myself."

"Why?" I managed to get out. I needed to breathe. Listen to her answer and focus on it.

I took a deep breath. "I just… It was nothing to do with the accident. I was just frightened then, about Cha-… my dad you know? I was angry at myself for before, in school. Clearly bumping into you bothered you for some reason. I didn't mean to, I was just trying to get out of school before I had to talk to anyone. That's all." She answered in complete honesty. My throat burned, but I ignored the pain and thought over her words.

"That wasn't your fault. That was mine. I um, I wasn't having a very good day. I didn't mean to hurt your arm either." I had to be more careful around her, I didn't want to hurt her again. Wait… did I actually just say that? Who said I was going to be around her. Yeah, well, you are going to have to sit next to her once a day every day Edward. Get used to it.

"It's fine, I'm fine." Bella said.

Well I guess I had my solution. I was going to have to get used to her scent. That's it.

"How's your dad?" I asked her randomly.

"He's alright yeah. He's not mad at you, believe it or not."

"Really?" I said in shock. I thought he would be.

"He knows it was an accident." Well, that makes my life easier.

"Good." I nodded.

That was our conversation. I was glad it was because I didn't want to talk anymore. I needed a break. I didn't want to push it.

The bell rang signalling the end of the day. That was easier than I thought it would be. I did not want to jinx it though.

Maybe I didn't have to leave…


	10. Chief Swan

**A/N: Double digits baby! Yes, I'm finally in double digits. Woo! I hope you guys are enjoying my story! I'm uploading an extra today because I might not be uploading tomorrow, as I said in the last A/N. I may also try and upload again tonight if you like? Let me know what you're thinking of my story please! I love to hear your thoughts and please review, fav and follow! Love you guys and thank you so much for coming back and reading more. Honestly, I'm young, so my mind is exploding with writing this. Have fun reading!**

**************I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

10. Chief Swan

The drive home was going to be pleasant. Mainly because no one killed anyone today. That's how Emmet thought about it; this was going to be one big game for him. As we were driving through Forks, I subconsciously looked into the Police Station. I slammed down on the breaks and then did a sharp turn into the car park. For some reason, that I have no clue of, Chief Swan was there.

"EDWARD! You are such an ass! Are you trying to crash into another Police officer?" Rosalie screeched at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No Rose I'm not. Emmet, take my car and drive the others home. Could you come back and get me in half an hour?" I asked.

"Sure. Um, can I ask why?" Emmet replied.

"I'm going to talk to Chief Swan."

"Woahhh. Dude, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you do know they have guns in there right?" Emmet joked.

"It's a good thing I'm bulletproof." I answered only half joking, because half of me was deadly serious about that statement. Emmet laughed and got into the driver's seat as I stepped out.

_It will be fine Edward. He's not as mad as I thought he would be. He is friendly with Carlisle; he knows that it was an accident. _Alice thought at me. Oh, she must have seen something. Was I that nervous? I actually missed it.

I took a calming breath and walked through the doors to the Police station. I don't know why I was so nervous. As I walked in I could feel a number of people staring at me, but the one thing that stood out over all was Chief Swan's thoughts. He had an overwhelming amount of worry for his daughter. He was a typical father figure, as in he practically lived for the girl. If anything happened to her he would… wow… he would… Never mind. Nothing's going to happen to her if you get a grip. He turned his head to look at me, and then turned it back again and I almost changed my mind about this.

"Um, Chief Swan?" I asked politely.

He turned around fully to face me. Oh god. He didn't look good. "Yes, Edward? How can I help you?" he asked with perfect sincerity.

"I, I came to s-say sorry. I mean, I am more than sorry. I feel terrible about what happened and I really hope you, you know that it was a complete acci-…" I was stuttering really badly. What is wrong with me?

"Calm down boy. It's alright. I know it was just an accident. I have dealt with stuff like this for years and I know an accident when I see one. You are getting fined for speeding though. If I had been seriously injured Edward, you would not be getting off the hook so easily." He warned me.

My mouth nearly dropped open. I controlled my face before the shock showed through. "Thank you so very much Chief Swan. For the record, I'm glad you are not seriously injured." I smiled. Ok, I didn't even mean to smile, I just did it.

"Just Charlie. I'm not working." He corrected me. This reminded me so much of Bella. I nearly smiled at the thought, but stopped myself before he came to the conclusion that I was a creep.

"Charlie. Ok, I hope you get better soon. I better go; my brother will be waiting for me." I started walking away.

"Thanks. Nice to see you Edward and say hello to Carlisle for me." He called after me.

"Sure." I called back over my shoulder.

Relief washed over me when I stepped out of that Police Station. I stopped when I realised my car was still there. My family wasn't though. Oh, ok. I got in the driver's seat to find a not stuck to the steering wheel. It read _Edward, we decided to leave the car and run home ourselves. We are nearly out of Forks anyway. _They should really have just taken the car actually, I forgot we were nearly leaving the town, I could have run home. Oh well.

I got into the car and drove the rest of the way home. This time driving, I kept my mind off of Bella's scent.

When I got home a matter of 15 minutes later, because there was traffic along the highway, everyone was waiting for me in the sitting room. I put on a serious face as I walked in the room just to tease them.

When I walked in the door, they all tensed up. I smirked at them and laughed. I couldn't help it. They all relaxed immediately.

"Edward, don't do that." Esme said trying to hide her laughs. I just smiled at her and she did back.

"So, you didn't get shot I'm guessing." Emmet said.

"Nah, I think some of the guys in that place might be slightly attracted to me. They wouldn't have shot if it were life or death." I said and they burst into laughter.

"You wish." Rosalie said and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, how did it go?" Carlisle asked me with amusement still in his voice.

"Perfectly fine. He said he had seen enough in the years to know that it was an accident. He said I will be fined for speeding, like you said, but that's it." I said quite pleased with myself.

"Brilliant. So no jails for attempted murder, no?" He joked.

"Not for me, no." I laughed.

"So, how did things go with Bella today?" Esme asked trying to sound indifferent. I was confused by that but I answered anyway.

"I didn't kill her. So… good I guess."

"That's good. I'm proud of you." She said.

"Thanks mom." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"But it's nowhere near over yet…" I added quickly.

"I know son, but you will be fine. You must have your reasons for not hurting her. If you didn't have any, you would have done something by now." She said with warmth in her voice.

"I don't know what the reasons are…" I told her honestly.

"Well… find them then." She kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room followed by everyone else.


	11. Friday and Confessions

**A/N: I didn't get to upload yesterday as you may have noticed, but here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and I hope you have had a lovely summer! I'm back to school on Wednesday, so updates will be less frequent due to homework etc. I'm sorry, I know it's rubbish. But I will be thinking during school about next chapters and I will try and update as much as possible for you guys! Anyway, Carlisle has an interesting little chat with lovely Edward in this chapter... Read to find out!3 thanks for coming back and reading and please review and fav!3 love you guys!:D**

**************I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

11. Friday and Confessions

Thank god it's Friday. I went hunting with Alice and Emmet last night, so I was less thirsty than usual. Just a little. On the way to school, don't ask me why, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Her answer shocked me yesterday, when she said she wasn't mad at me, she was mad at herself. She sure looked mad at me and she sounded it. She must have just been saying that because I was honestly a prime prick to her.

When I got to school, I couldn't help but look for her. Her truck wasn't there yet. Hmm, we were running late. Maybe she was too.

"Dude, what are you looking for?" _Or who… _Emmet added mentally and then he started singing 'Oranges and lemons' over and over in his head. He was trying to keep me out.

"No one." I said, then I realised my slip. "I mean nothing. Emmet, stop confusing me." I was lying and it was starting to become obvious to the others. They knew I was. I don't know why I kept looking for her all the time and wondering where she was. I kept asking myself the same thing and to be honest, I think I knew the answer. I was afraid that something would happen to her. Yes, weird, I know. The thing is, things would be strange without her here. I tried to tell myself it was because I was so obsessed with her scent, but I wasn't sure that was it.

I looked around once more once the final bell went and seen that Bella was still a no show. She was probably running late. I couldn't help a shred of worry as I made my way to first class. I am just confused. Like, seriously confused. If that was any other girl, I would not have noticed never mind actually worried about her.

I hadn't seen Bella at lunch and I was beginning to worry more and more. Jasper could feel it and he couldn't help but wonder why I was so worried. I just ignored him.

But, when I walked into Biology, I nearly went into a panic attack. What the hell was wrong with me? Where the hell is Bella? Why the hell is she not here? This was ridiculous. I had met the girl, oh yeah, last Monday. I had known she exists for 5 days. Why did she have this effect on me?

I sat through the hour literally ready to jump out of my seat at the end of the day. I didn't know what I intended to do… but I was going to do something. When the bell went, I half sprinted out of the classroom. I walked through the doors that exit the school when someone grabbed my sleeve and pulled me to the side. Emmet.

"What?!" I growled in irritation.

"Edward. Carlisle wants to speak with you at home now."

"Why? What did I do now?" I asked in confusion.

"Nothing…Yet." He said cautiously. "Just go. We'll _walk._" He said in amusment.

"You're so immature." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Emmet, you take the car. You left it for me last night. I'll _walk._" I said just to please him.

He laughed and I made my way towards the exit of town, so I could go through the woods.

When I got there I ran as fast as I could towards my home.

I arrived quickly and went straight to Carlisle office, because that's where his thoughts were coming from. I knocked on the door quietly and heard his mental message telling me to enter.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as if I were talking to a head teacher and I was in big trouble.

"Yes. Alice called me during last class today. You left your phone in your car, so I couldn't get a hold of you. I called Emmet."

"Why did Alice call you?"

"She was concerned when she saw you going to Isabella's house. Then Jasper confirmed the worry emanating from you the entire day." He said in a worried tone.

"Woah, woah, woah. She saw me going to Bella's house? Why would I do that?" I asked in astonishment.

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you. Were you going there to you know-…?" He said suggesting that I was going there to kill her.

"No. God no! I didn't even know I was supposedly going there until you just told me. If I was, I wouldn't be going there for _that._" I gushed out quickly.

"Then why would you be going there? Also, why did Jasper sense worry from you? What were you or are you worried about?"

I wasn't going to lie to my father. "Bella… I think."

"Well… why on earth were you worried about Bella?" he asked stunned.

"You see, I don't actually know the answer to that to be honest. She wasn't in school today."

"So she wasn't in school today… and you were worried that something had happened to her?"

"I'm not sure… yes? Maybe? I don't know." I just confused myself.

"Edward… this is going too far."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I asked even more confused.

"I just think, I think you should stay away from Bella. This isn't good for you, or her. What if she finds out about us? What would that mean for our family? What would that mean for Bella?"

Why was he asking me this? Did he know something I didn't? "Carlisle, why are you asking me this."

"Because I need to know that you are aware of what could happen if you get too close to her. If she found out about us, she would be in danger. If she found out about us, we would be in danger. Quite frankly, you are already in danger."

"In danger of what? And what are you talking about 'getting too close to her'?"

"In danger of falling for her." He said in a sad tone.

"What. The. Hell!" I shouted at the top of my voice. "What… what are you talking about. I met her 5 days ago Carlisle. I don't know her. She doesn't know me. She is _human. _I'm not. I… I… this is…" I trailed off too shocked to continue.

"You can't control what is meant to be. But the thing is… it can't be. You are both in danger here. The more you will fall for her… the more she will fall for you."

"The more I will fall for her… what? I can't hear this. I need- I need to get some air." I began for the door.

"Edward one more thing…"

I looked over my shoulder at him.

"You need to stay away from her."

I walked out the room slamming the door behind me.

I ran through the house and out the front door, ignoring Esme's questioning gaze. I ran into the woods and jumped over the river.

I was not falling for Bella. I have not fallen for Bella…

The truth was… thinking about her now… thinking about the way I felt today…

I could see how easy it _would_ be for me to fall in love with Bella. If I hadn't already… No, I haven't. I would know if I had.

No. I wouldn't know because I have never been in love with anyone. That panicked me.

The way I felt when talking to Bella and the way I felt when I couldn't see her today, excluding her scent, I had never felt this way with any person other than Bella…

**Bottom of the page: Oooooo Edward's feelings have come on fast huh? I wonder how Bella is feeling? I wonder what she's thinking... I guess none of us will ever know ;) Hope you enjoyed, will try and update tomorrow. Leave reviews and come back for the next chapter!xxxx**


	12. What to do Next

**A/N: Ok, since you guys would like me to carry on writing this story, I shall :) But only for you guys! I hope you are enjoying and it's great to know you are coming back and reading! Thank you so much for that! My updates will becoming less frequent when I start back school on Wednesday but I will explain that in tomorrow's update :) love you guys and please review! You have no idea how big my smile is when you do! xxxx**

**********I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

13. What to do next

It's Sunday night and the weekend went extremely slowly. Number one, I was still worried about Bella – for no reason apparently. Number two, I could not for the life of me stop thinking about what Carlisle said on Friday afternoon. Everything he said was wrong.

What did he say that was so wrong you ask? Everything he said was so wrong. Well, apart from what would happen if Bella found out about us, which I have no idea why he thinks she could. It's just never going to happen. I have come to the conclusion that I have not fallen for Bella and nor will I ever fall for her. She's just slightly different from other girls and I can't help thinking that the only reason I keep watching for her, is because of her sweet scent and the fact that I can't read her mind.

None of my family had really spoken to me since Friday, although I heard them talking and thinking. Carlisle told them about Alice's vision. Although, he didn't tell them about the 'falling for Bella' part. I was more than glad he chose not to do so. He told them that they were going to have to keep me away from Bella… and not because of her scent. Why would they need to do that? I could do that easily enough on my own thank you very much. Pffft.

I had been hunting last night with Jasper. He was coping 10 times better than I was and he's a just past the stage of being a new born. He did slip up a couple of time, never actually harming any humans, but he was very close. He is doing very well and we have tried our best to help him. He said to me whilst we were hunting that I should stop worrying and that they would stop me if I tried to hurt her. He had no idea. I was not worried about killing Bella, at the moment… For now I was worried about Bella. Full stop.

It was normal to be worried about a classmate, right? She hadn't been in school. Aw, Edward, stop trying to kid yourself. It is completely abnormal. She was off for one day and I have known her for a week now. Well, not know her. Acknowledged her existence is more like it. It would be more than easy to ignore her. I am turning into a serious douche. No, actually, I've always been a douche. I'm just turning into an even bigger one.

Tomorrow morning I have English first with Rosalie. Oh no. I honestly thought I could shed a tear of annoyance for a minute. She is going to give a vampire a migraine tomorrow morning, I swear. That girl can be bloody well scary though when she wants to be.

Speaking of tomorrow, I wonder if Bella will be back… What should it matter you? Huh Edward? Answer that one if you can. I groaned in exasperation. Ha! You can't!

I have been practically forbidden to even look in her direction.

That was something I knew I couldn't do. Even if I wasn't allowed to talk to her or anything, I still wanted to see her and know she was ok. See? I just proved myself wrong. There was no way I could ignore her. I wanted to know more about her and her life… and I didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

One thing just struck me. She was my lab partner once a day, every day. Oh that's just perfect! God is trying to make this harder for me. I put my hand up and say I think Mr Varner knows something about how much of a creep I am. It's like he purposely tried to ruin me by putting her next to me. Awk, Edward stop increasing the pointer on the douche scale.

I sort of wanted to laugh at myself because at this moment in time… nothing could make this situation worse.

Bella's scent teased me every time she was near me, I was worried about her, I wanted to see her, I thought she was pretty – understatement, I have been warned to stay away from her and I don't know how that is going to be possible.

I heard a feather light tap on my door and I could identify it as Alice's idea of a knock. "Come in." I said to her.

"Hi Edward!" She said cheery as usual.

I smiled in response to her mood. "Hey Alice."

"Awww you actually showed some emotion!" I rolled my eyes. "What's up? I have barely seen you all weekend…" she asked me.

"Nothing. Just busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"None of your business." Judging by the fact that she was singing 'Barbie girl' in her head showed she knew why. "You already know."

"Yupp!" She said with a sly smirk.

"Well… enlighten me."

"You have been thinking of Bella a lot and also about what Carlisle said. I saw him warning you for a second time to stay away from her and telling you that you can't fall fo-… Oops!" She cut herself off. Clearly she didn't mean to say that to me.

"For her. Alice, why? Also, ignore that. Never going to happen."

"Oh my dear brother, you keep telling yourself that. Anyway, you keep talking to her and asking her questions but your future if shifting so much Edward. I don't think even you know what is going to happen next. Every single thing I see is of you speaking to her." She tried to explain.

"So, you're saying, that somehow I'm always going to end up going to her." I asked to confirm.

She nodded. "Yes. Don't you see? This is fate." She said excitedly clapping her hands like a 6 year old.

"Fate." I scoffed.

"Edward, stop being a douche." I laughed, she knows me so well. "You are so blind by the way." She added.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly bored of this conversation.

Alice sighed dramatically. "The first time you seen her, you could not stop staring and you realised you couldn't read her mind. Then at the end of the day you bumped into her in the hall way and smelled her. Then on the same day, you crashed into her father and she practically collapsed into your arms." She wiggled her eye brows at me. She was turning into Emmet. "Then…" she continued. "You had a conversation with her in the hospital, and you were horrible might I add. That all happened within 24 hours. It just continued when you went back to school, didn't it. Now she got moved to sit next to you in Biology."

I sat silently thinking this all over. It could just be a coincidence couldn't it? I hadn't realised I had said that out loud until Alice said "I don't think so. Seriously? None of that could have happened if you tried." She said confidently.

"I think it is." I said wearily.

"Look at it this way. Everything about her invites you in. Her stunning scent, one silent mind, her mesmerising voice, eyes that you get lost in and most of all her inhumane beauty. She is more beautiful than many of our kind." She listed slowly. She flitted out of my room closing the door behind her. Gee thanks for that Alice.

She was right. Everything about her does invite me in.

Understand this. That doesn't mean I'm going to accept the invitation…


	13. I Can't do This Anymore

**A/N: Just another wee one tonight. Only to get you ready for a big one tomorrow! The inner Edward is shining through now huh? He is worried about Bella! Awwww how cute? Alice knows ;) xxx**

**********I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

13. I can't do This Anymore

2 months had passed since Alice had a conversation with me about 'fate'. Every day I seen Bella, I became more and more interested in her life. I listened to what people were saying or thinking anytime I heard her name. I was creeping myself out and if that was the case, I can't imagine how she must feel.

I stare at her, but I never talk to her. I never talk to her, but I listen every time I hear her name. I tell myself I couldn't care less about her, but I watch every move she makes. Every little thing she does is interesting, I mean, even if she sighs it gets me interested. I feel like I _need _to know the meaning behind every movement. It's silly I know.

Welcome to another Wednesday. I sighed when I pulled into a parking space knowing that this day was going to be painful. Like every day for the past 2 months I looked to where I knew Bella's truck would be parked and I watched, like the stalker I was, for her to get out. Just like every other day, I tried to make it look like I wasn't looking but it was more than obvious. Also like every other day, any member of my family – apart from Alice – would tell me to stop.

This morning was different though. When Bella stepped out of the car, we all were staring at her. Jasper felt something strong coming from her and he wasn't even trying to find out her emotions. I think we could all literally feel it off of him. When I said I knew that this day was going to be painful… I think it may have just turned deadly. My un-beating heart just sunk when I saw her.

She had been crying.

Why had she been crying? I very nearly ran to her, like literally ran to her. I couldn't even take half a step before I was dragged towards the school building. They must have guessed my intentions. I snarled at them unintentionally. I saw my face in the reflection of the glass doors entering the school, and bloody hell did I have to try and compose myself. I felt like someone had just shot me through the heart and then walked over my dead body. Not that being shot would kill me seen as I'm already dead, but still… you get my point.

I was going to have to talk to her today. I couldn't handle that. It was just a step too far. They can't make me stay away from her when it's becoming physically painful for me to do so. It's not fair. I need to find out why she was so upset.

Oh and how do you suppose you'll do that Edward? You have not given her the light of day for the past couple of months. How can you expect her to tell you why she was crying? It is probably personal and none of your business, but of course, you are going to try and find out aren't you?

Yes. Yes I am. It hurts too much.

Biology class. My family cannot stop me then. I will talk to her today, because this was getting ridiculous…


	14. Biology

**A/N: Back to school tomorrow my friends. I don't know how often I will be updating now, but I will try and work around school work. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Me thinks Eddie boy is getting pretty obsessed with Bella. Enjoy, please review and fav! Thanks for reading, you guys are amazing! Love you all :D xxxxx**

14. Biology

When last period came, I couldn't move to Biology class quick enough. I made sure I got there first so that I would be prepared. I didn't mean to end up being first in the class but somehow I ended up being just that. I went and sat at my-... our lab table and waited for her to get here. We were studying today for an upcoming test, so we would be allowed to talk. Perfect.

When she walked in I had to hold back a smile, I had no idea why, and when I realised that she looked even more upset than she did this morning, I almost stood up and took her out of the class room. I stopped myself though, something told me that would end badly. Badly as in Rosalie would probably rip my head off. Yeah I mean that.

She sat down beside me and pulled her books out. I watched her whilst she stared at her notebook. I waited for the room to fill and for others to start talking before I started.

I was just about to say something when, as if on cue, Mr Varner brought the class to attention. I forgot that he hadn't told the rest of the class about the arrangements today. As he did so, I tried to plan what I was going to say to Bella. Should I say sorry? It probably wouldn't help. Should I ask her straight out what was wrong? She would know I had been watching her. Should I tell her I'm stalking her and… oh yeah! I'm a vampire and her scent makes me want to drain her. Yes, that seems like a great idea. I had barely notice that the class had all started talking again.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked without thinking.

She turned to look at me as if she were in shock. "Yes." She replied in a shaky voice.

"Good. Is your father back at work yet?"

"Yeah, he started back on Monday there." She sighed.

"That's great… w-well I mean… it's um, it's great that he's better." I stuttered.

"Yeah I guess. It means I don't have to run about after him as much."

"Do you usually?" I asked in interest.

"Yes. He can't cook or clean and he is obsessed with football. Every teenage girls dream come true." She said with sarcasm.

I smirked. "Definitely."

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked.

I should have known this was coming. "You looked down. I thought I'd ask if you were ok. That's all."

"After ignoring me for, what, Two months?"

"Look, I'm sorry ok? But I just, I've been going through some tough times recently… and I haven't had time to talk." I lied. Well, sort of, the tough times part is true. Why did I keep lying to her?

"Even during class?"

"It doesn't matter Bella. Just forget about it."

"It doesn't matter? Is it just me, or have you spoken those words to me before? No, I won't just forget about it, because you have been absolutely horrible." She snapped at me.

I felt more than bad. "Bella, please forgive me." I begged.

OH MY GOD. What in the name of fuck made me say that? Well done Edward. You were meant to play cool. But oh no, you just couldn't do that now could you? I was so embarrassed right now. If I were human… I would be tomato red. Her reply would be interesting though.

"Um… I, um ok…" She struggled with her words. She looked surprised. Trust me Bella, so am I. I still can't actually believe I just begged her to forgive me. I need to see a shrink. My god.

"Thank you." I sighed in relief. "Now why were you crying this morning?" Oh crap. The words were out my mouth before I could take them back.

"Excuse me?" Her voice held a hint of shock.

"I saw you coming out of your truck this morning and you had obviously been crying." Once again, the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I mentally face palmed.

"Oh, I… It's just family stuff. I really don't want to bore you." She scoffed.

I smiled in encouragement. "Not at all, I'll listen if you would like?" I said in a soft tone. I was meant to be staying away from her and yet, here I was.

"I uh, my mum… I got some news at the week end about my mother." She said. Bella looked as though she was trying to hold back tears. I didn't want to push her, but I really wanted to know. Once again, I was going to be a selfish prick.

"I hope it wasn't bad news? Would you like to talk about it?" I need to seriously shut myself up before I offer her my forever protection. Geez.

Woahhhh. Freeze. 'Forever protection'? Where on earth did that come from?

"It's… She was… I got told that she has cancer." She said in the most heart-broken tone.

My heart just got ripped straight out of my chest.

Isabella Swan… I swear you are going to be the death of me.


	15. Question

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know it's short but I'm very very tired. First day back at school doesn't agree with me very much ;) I will try and update tomorrow as well... As I said before, update frequency will be changing because of school, so don't expect one every day. I will try though. Edward opens up a bit in this chapter. He is realllyyyy getting closer to Bella, whether he knows it or not. Enjoy! Please review guys, it really does help me continue! Thank you very much!xxxxx**

15. Question

I could feel my face frozen. I honestly did not know what to say.

"Bella, I…I… I'm so sor-…" I began but I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Edward, its fine. You and I both know sorry doesn't change anything. I just… I don't know what to do…" She said to me.

I was stuck in my seat. Ok, she looked as if she was about to burst into tears. What the hell do I do? Maybe, maybe I should try… Aw I don't know! I can't do anything.

"Excuse me." She said to me before she stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Bella are you okay?" Mr Varner called after her.

Before I even thought about what I was doing, I was walking towards the teacher. "Um, Mr Varner, I don't think Bella is feeling too good. Maybe I should take her to the office?" I didn't care if he said no, I was going anyway.

"Yes, please do so Edward. She didn't look so good. If she is dizzy, you run her home. Clear?" I didn't even listen to hear what he was worried about, I just replied with a yes, grabbed Bella's bag and exited the room swiftly.

I walked to the end of the corridor and seen her sitting on the floor around the corner. That sight was unbearable. I walked over to her without having to think and sat down next to her. Probably not the best idea, but right now? I really didn't give a care in the world.

She didn't look at me as I sat down, although she knew I was there. I could hear her sobs and, for the second time in my existence, I felt like I could cry. I needed to cry. I would give up everything this second to cry with her. I had to stop this; I genuinely can't take it anymore.

For that moment, I didn't care about anything else. I sat her bag down beside me, held my breath and pulled her into my side. At this she cried more but I knew she just needed to get it out. We sat there like that for a few minutes until her tears stopped flowing and her sobs died out. I pulled her back to look at her and the hurt I saw in her eyes was unmistakeable.

"Bella, I think I should take you to the office." I made sure she knew that _I was taking_ her.

She nodded and I stood up bringing her with me.

We walked to the office in silence. I didn't want to say anything that could upset her any more than she is. I felt better now that she wasn't crying. I still worried though. I just couldn't help myself. She looked terribly pale, so I kept my hand loosely on her back… Just in case.

I explained to the lady at the office about Bella and also asked if I could be excused to drive her home, as I was worried that she was rather dizzy. She seen no problem with this and excused us both.

"What about my t-truck?" She stuttered nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll sort it out." I promised her.

I opened the passenger door for her and let her climb in. When I got in my side, I started the engine and began the drive to her house. Even though I knew exactly where it was, I thought I would ask. When I did, she answered as if it was a normal question. That's because it is Edward. That's because it is…

"Edward…" Bella said in a wary voice. God, I love the way she says my name. Woahhh Edward.

"Yes, Bella?" I answered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Aw, why did I say that? I have never been more of an idiot than I have been since she came here.

Now I was just waiting for her question. It couldn't get any worse right?


	16. Closer

**A/N: hey guys:) wasn't in school today, I was feeling rotten. Was up all night last night. Anyway, this is a nice little chapter. I think Edward is understanding that he is getting closer and closer to Isabella. Maybe in ways that he could never have thought possible. Now the question... Is Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen falling for Miss Isabella Marie Swan? Keep reading my fan fic to find out! Thank you to all of you but a special thanks to cbmorefie for the continued support throughout each chapter. Please review! It makes me smile like this - :D xxxx **

16. Closer

"You know the accident a couple of months ago?" She asked me.

"Y-yes…" I answered in a shaky voice, not sure where this was going.

"How come none of your family was injured? My dad had a number of different injuries, but none of you had any…" She said to me.

I was not expecting that. At all. I was completely unprepared, with no answer. Well, I couldn't pretend I didn't hear her, could I?

Nope.

I groaned internally and answered her in a calm voice. "Lucky I guess." Then I added a chuckle, that sounded forced, to make her think I had just realised that.

"Yeah, lucky." She said, sounding as though I wasn't meant to hear it. I couldn't stop staring at her.

I hadn't even realised I was driving until I seen a flicker of red out my peripheral vision, presuming it was a red light, I slowed to a stop. I tried to keep an eye on the lights but I couldn't drag my eyes off of Bella. I wish I knew what she was thinking. That was one of the reasons I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

The other reason is that she is absolutely stunning. I don't know where the thought came from but she really was. She didn't wear make-up and she really did not need it. Her name was really rather fitting to her beauty. Beautiful Swan. I coughed to cover my laugh at the irony of her name. She looked at me and I looked at the road just as the lights turned green.

I had to steel glances every now and then. A light red still stained her cheeks after her crying episode. So beautiful and appetising… Oh no. Shut yourself right up Edward.

I just realised something. I hadn't once thought about how amazing Bella smelled until this second. I tried to force the scent out of my mind. Instead, I focused on her features. I focused on the way her chestnut brown hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders. I focused on her mesmerising chocolate brown eyes. I focused on her pales white skin – almost as pale as my own. Lastly, I focused on her flawless pink lips.

_Flawless pink lips? _Where in the universe did that come from? Where did any of that come from?

As I looked away from her lips, something drew me back again. I noticed that she was biting the flesh of her bottom lip. I have seen her do it a couple of times and there is nothing more attractive than when _she_ does that. It seemed to be a nervous habit.

When with people, she always sat with her frail looking shoulders slightly hunched, as if she were trying to block everyone else out of her world. Well, she's done a pretty good job of that one! I thought to myself sarcastically.

We were outside of her house and I was still staring at her. She looked up at me through thick lashes and said politely "Thank you, Edward."

That was nearly as attractive as when she bites her bottom lip. The best thing was… She never did either on purpose.

"You are most welcome." I don't know why I was being so formal. What I hadn't realised, was that there was a really creepy smirk crawling up my face as I said those words. I honestly nearly got out of the car because of how awkward I felt.

Her cheeks reddened once more and as she turned to open her door and step out of my car, I slipped her keys from her jacket pocket.

I leaned over and said "Bella, wait. One more thing." I had no idea what the hell I was doing. She turned to look at me with a confused expression. I didn't realise how close we were until she had turned. I could taste her on my tongue but I didn't care one bit. We looked straight into each other's eyes and I was glad there seemed to be no one else around, as this would have looked weird to them. I had never felt more of an intense feeling crash over me before. I had never felt it before. The more the feeling coursed through me, the more I wanted to lean in… just a little closer…

I had to stop myself. What was I thinking? There was one thing that confused me though…

I didn't want her blood in that moment. No, no, no. I wanted something that I could never have. I just wanted Bella.


	17. Falling to Fallen

**A/N: Next chapter for you guys. Might be uploading during the day tomorrow as I am out tomorrow night :) Love is blossoming in this chapter guys. Hope you are still enjoying. Thanks to all me readers, reviewers, favs and follows. It really means a lot to me. I will continure writing this as long as you wish me to do so or until I finish it. Took me a while to write this one, hope you like? Please review! Keeps me going :D love you guys :) xxxxxx**

17. Falling to Fallen

As soon as I thought it, I tried to banish it from my mind. My problem was, I couldn't. I realised I still hadn't said anything to her. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I gave up.

"Um, actually… never mind. Be safe." Where did that last part came from? I didn't even think about that, it just came out.

She nodded and turned once again to head inside. I waited to make sure she was through the door and it was closed behind her before I drove away. I was left breathless as she disappeared. As I left, I couldn't control my breathing. I don't understand why I was gasping for air and I swear my heart would be beating 1000 beats per minute if it were possible.

I can't understand myself. I couldn't want Bella. Why would I want Bella?

Ok, apart from the obvious, there really was nothing I could want about her. She was human. We were opposites in every single way possible. When I say obvious, I mean the reasons I couldn't stop staring at her in the car. Those reasons, I refuse to think of again, because I would probably start hyperventilating. This was honestly ridiculous. I can't believe the effect she has on me. I wonder if I have any effect on her. Hmmm…

Did I honestly just think that? I am starting to think I'm losing it. Like really losing it.

When I got home I drove up the driveway and my head fell to the steering wheel. I felt oddly tired and just worn out. I started thinking about Bella again accidentally. She was always in the back of my mind. I was always questioning her, wondering about her and worrying about her. Her eyes… Her smile… Her beauty… Her –

I nearly jumped out my skin when someone knocked on my window really quite loudly. I turned in anger to find Emmet standing with his goofy grin plastered across his face. I rolled my eyes and wound down my window.

"What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost brother…" He said concerned.

"How do you know I haven't?" I challenged just to be an ass.

"Because it's supernatural bullshi-…"

"So are we." I cut him off in a snap.

"Woah. Dude chill." Emmet said with his hands up.

"Sorry Emmet. I'm just… I don't know." I struggled.

"C'mon." He said enthusiastically.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Get out of your car." He said slowly.

"Why?" I asked again in confusion.

"We're going for a romantic stroll." He paused to grin again. "What do you think we're doing? We're going hunting dumbass."

I stepped out the car, slamming the door behind me and then locking it.

Emmet and I took off for the woods and I stopped when he did.

"What you doing Em?" I asked him.

"We're not hunting right now. We will afterwards… but I need to talk to you. Just us."

"Dude… you're not gay, are you?" I teased.

"Very funny Eddie. This is serious though."

"What's up then?" I asked tiredly. I looked around the woods slightly bored of our conversation already.

"It's about Bella."

That bloody well got my attention. "What about Bella?" I asked wearily.

"That gotcha." He laughed. "Dude, you are whipped." He said to me between laughs.

"Excuse me?"

"You're whipped. You're done for."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked him slightly irritated.

"You betcha!" He grinned that stupid smile again.

"I. Am. Not. Falling. For. Bella." I said slowly and sternly, to make sure he understood.

"No! You're not! You already have!" He said loudly. In a softer tone he continued. "You already have fallen for her. So far fallen, that you didn't even realise when you started. Which would be…? Hmmm… I don't know… Maybe the first time you saw her." He teased.

"You're crazy." I said trying to cover up my shock and slight realisation.

"Says the one who is in love with a human."

"Emmet. What did I just tell you?" I forced out.

"I know what you told me. C'mon. Even if the others don't… I see the way you look at her. I don't know… Alice might as well."

"Emmet I have no idea what you ar-…"

"Shut up." He cut me off. "Look, you can lie to yourself all you want, but you can't lie to me. You're my brother and I know you better than anyone does. It's impossible for you to lie to me because I know you. I've never seen you act this way with anyone before." He explained.

"Emmet. I can't love her." The pain was clear in my voice.

"You can't… or you won't? This reality is hurting you now, I can see it. So, don't even bother trying to act otherwise." He shook his head because he knew I would.

When he said that, I realised just how much this really was hurting me.

"Tell me how she makes you feel Eddie boy?" he paused for a second. "Then try and tell me you don't love her." He continued.

"She… Um…" I couldn't find the right words. Ah. That was exactly it. "Speechless. She makes me speechless." It wasn't a lie.

"You proved that." He rolled his eyes. "You are such a girl."

"I know." I don't know why I admitted this to him of all people.

He just laughed and spoke again. "Do you love her?" I gave him a look that said 'I don't have a clue about that.'

He pushed my shoulder roughly and said "C'mon then. Gimme an answer later. Then I'll help you Edward, I promise." I knew that he was being serious because he used my full name.

I nodded to let him know I got it. "Let's go get me some food!" He said excitedly. "I mean us." He added.

If Emmet wasn't protecting his family… he was protecting himself from starvation.

I laughed and nodded. We began our run to find some deer.

Basically I was meant to give Emmet an answer later because I didn't know just now.

The truth was… I already had the answer engraved in my mind.


	18. Say it Out Loud

**A/N: I'm sorry, please don't hate me. I know I didn't upload yesterday but I was out celebrating my birthday since I couldn't last week end. I will try and upload another chapter today for you since I missed yesterday. Enjoy and review to let me know what you are thinking. Thank you for coming back and reading those of you who keep doing so. To see so many people viewing this, puts a smile on my face for the day. :D Love you guys 3 xxx**

18. Say it out Loud

I had to try and stop thinking about Bella. I nearly ran into a different tree three times because I was so distracted. Emmet just kept laughing at me every time I did something beyond stupid. He laughed because he knew what was wrong. I don't know if I should be worried or not about what I was going to tell Emmet later. If I told him the truth… that was it out there. If I told him a lie… he would know.

As soon as we arrived home from the very short hunting trip I went straight to the kitchen, that none of us really used, to sit down and think. Before I did though, I asked Emmet if he could go to the school and pick up Bella's truck and drive it to her house. I know it wasn't nice, but I told him I wouldn't give him an answer if he didn't do this for me. He answered by saying "Dude, you didn't have to do that… I was gonna do it anyway."

He asked me if I loved Bella as if it were completely normal. Ok, yes it's normal to love someone but not when you are both so different and not right for each other. Esme always used to tell me that 'you can't choose who you fall in love with.' She stopped when she realised I didn't listen. Now that I have fallen for someone, I still don't understand what she means. If I could choose anyone in the world to fall for, either way, I would choose Bella.

Yes I did think it. I do love Bella and I can't even try and deny it. Emmet was right when he said I'm so far fallen that I don't even know when I started. I wouldn't think it would have been for long since I wanted her blood so much. Well, I still do want her blood, but now I will _try_ and find ways to stop myself. I've always tried to do that, which makes me wonder how long I actually have been in love with her. It felt so good to allow myself to think that.

Jasper walked into the kitchen and sat down across from me. He looked me straight in the eye and said "What in God's name is going on Edward?"

I skimmed through his mind to see what he meant. When I did, I realised I had completely forgot that he could feel everything I'm feeling. I laughed and shook my head at him.

"Edward. You're gonna make me pass out." He said in all seriousness. All I could do was laugh though, he meant it and I just couldn't take him seriously. It was just amusing to me.

"Stop laughing. I mean it. What is honestly going on? I feel sick." He said trying to hold in laughter himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to cover up my laughs as coughing.

"You know fine well what I'm talking about. I can feel it Edward. You bloody well know." He said getting frustrated. I smirked at him not saying anything. I tried not to but I was happy. I wasn't going to hide it.

He shook his head at me in shock. "Why are you so happy? I have never felt anything like what I feel coming from you Edward. You feel for her _too_ much." He paused and continued with a question. "Why Edward? Why this girl?"

"She's perfect." I said without even considering the words.

"You're done for. A human body could not withstand that amount of… that amount of… _love_." He said confused by the situation. "We never thought it could happen." He added.

"Trust me. Neither did I. Especially Bella of all people."

"The one who attracts your inner monster?" He questioned.

I nodded knowing he knew how I felt. He felt like that about every human for a while there. He sighed and thought _Alice knows by the way. Rose doesn't, neither does Esme but I think Carlisle has suspected for a while. _With that thought, he walked out the room leaving me behind to figure this out.

I nodded again not quite knowing how I was going to tell Carlisle and Esme about this. I wasn't worried about Rose in the slightest. It's none of her business. Emmet was right when he said she was just jealous. She really is jealous of Bella, for many reasons.

Speaking of Emmet, I listened to make sure he wasn't listening in on that conversation. I'd rather him find out by me telling him. I could tell he would take it the best and just get over it. Jasper seems fine but he will always worry. Alice will be over the moon as with Esme. I don't know what Carlisle will think. Rose was gonna be a complete bitch about it, but as I said; I'm not worried about her.

Enough of the light stuff. On to the heavy.

I could love Bella as much as I wanted but we could never be together. She would never know how much I love her and I would never know if she loved me. I already knew the answer to that. No way in hell could Bella love me after the way I have treated her. I could hug her and tell her that everything's going to be okay, but it's not. She is hurting and I don't know how to fix her. Her mother lives in Phoenix, I already had my panic moment about her moving back there. It would be better if she did but I might die if she does.

I forgot to tell Emmet about her mum actually. I'll tell him when I answer him in a bit. Actually I'm telling him now.

I walked out of the kitchen and along the hallway to the living room where Emmet was sitting watching Baseball. He heard my approach and turned to grin at me, the game completely forgotten. "Is it later yet?" he asked me in anticipation.

"I guess it is later, yes."

"Oooo!" He said in excitement.

"Before I give you my answer, I need to tell you something else I didn't tell you earlier."

"Is it about Bella? If it's not… I don't wanna hear." He warned.

"It is a big part of Bella's life if you'll listen."

"Hell yeah." He sat up with a worried expression on his face.

"You don't know why I wasn't there to take you home, do you?"

"No, not a clue."

"I was with Bella. She was upset, so I drove her home a little early."

"Why was she upset? Did she tell you why she was crying this morning? Is it the same reason?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm about to tell you why she was upset, or is upset more like. It is the same reason as this morning."

"Well… go ahead."

"She told me in Biology that her mother…" It was hard for me to get the words out. "Her mother has cancer Emmet." I added in a sad voice.

"W-what? Oh my fuck." Emmet said in shock and something else… hurt?

"She didn't tell me what kind but… it isn't the sort of subject you push. She left the classroom and I followed her. When I found her she was sitting in the corridor crying. We both got excused so I could drive her home." I explained.

"Ahhh. That explains why Alice seen you hugging her. Which you did do, didn't you?" He asked as if it should have been obvious.

"Yes I did. I couldn't see her like that… it hurt." I answered honestly.

"Good."

"What are you so concerned about?" I asked him confused.

"Just worried about her that's all. It's not nice to see someone so upset. I want to make sure you are taking care of her properly." He said trying to hide how soft he is.

I laughed at him. The way he was acting like a big brother would if his little sister had a boyfriend was hilarious.

Then it clicked. He saw Bella as his little sister. My laugh was cut off short with that thought. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing.

My mind told me it wasn't but my heart told me it was an amazing thing. It was comforting to know that someone, besides me, would always be there for her. Whether she knew it or not.

"Anyway…" He said. "What's your answer?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and said "My answer is Yes."

"Yes what Edward?" He said trying to annoy me.

"Yes I do Emmet."

"Say it!" He half shouted. "Say it. Out loud!"

I sighed. "I love Bella." The relief at those words washing over me was exquisite.

"You seriously love her?" He double checked as if he wasn't hearing me.

"I do." I answered in total honesty.

Emmet nearly crushed me when he leapt over the couch and hugged me. Just at that moment… Rosalie and my parents walked in the front door.


	19. Shocks and Shame

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know this is a bit short, but I'm tired and I've had a long day. I also had lots of homework, otherwise this would have been uploaded sooner. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, got loads to go, so don't worry yourselves. It's starting to look like Rose isn't gonna be the big bad guy in this story huh guys? No idea what I'm talking about? Look down and read. ;) Thanks for your time :) xxxx**

19. Shocks and Shame

I swivelled to the sound of their entrance, pushing Emmet off of me as I did so. I pushed him harder than I intended on, causing him to stumble backwards over the couch.

"Edward!" Esme scolded me and Carlisle shook his head in amusement.

"Looked and sounded like you were proposing Em…" Rose said as an accusation.

Emmet had to make a joke, it was just the way he was. "He wishes." He then scoffed audibly.

"Anyway…" Carlisle said glaring at Emmet. "What _were _you two talking about? Also, Edward, can you try and stand still? You're nearly jumping up and down on the spot there son." He said worriedly.

I hadn't even realised I had been bouncing up and down on my feet because I was so nervous, until now, that is.

I quickly threw Emmet a look that said 'Don't you fucking dare.'

As usual he ignored me. "Eddie boy's in love!" he exploded, excitedly jumping up and down like a fairy princess.

Shit. I swear, if looks could kill… Emmet would have dropped down dead in that moment.

I stared at him in shock for two reasons. First of all I was shocked because he just told my parents that I was in love. Second of all, he has been spending way too much time with Alice. I actually just noticed that Alice hadn't come and bombarded me with girly drama about Bella. She must have seen a number of different futures for me. I almost felt bad. Almost. I was too happy to let that crap side track me.

I didn't even try and deny it. I just let it hang in the air for a second, so they could all grasp what had just been said. Rose broke the silence by laughing.

She then said "Very funny Emmet." Oh no. She thought he was joking. Dear god, she is going to kill me.

Esme and Carlisle were searching my face for any sign that it was a joke. When Esme seen none, her entire face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. She was wearing a smile that I thought could crack her face. Carlisle just stared at me. I tried not to listen to him, but it was difficult.

"Oh my god. You're not joking." She shook her head in sheer amazement and Esme ran forward to hug me. Carlisle stood with his feet planted in the ground, still staring at me I might add.

"Oh my baby boy! Are you serious? Is he serious?" She turned to glance at Carlisle. "This is perfect! My boy!" She planted kisses on my cheeks and on my forehead.

"Woahhh, alright mom, ok ok!" I laughed trying to get out of her iron grasp without hurting her. I dramatically wiped my face, teasing her. She laughed at me and blew me a kiss before walking out the room, calling behind her "I'm not going to ask honey." In her head she added _"not right now anyway." _Rose followed her laughing.

I looked towards Carlisle and Emmet felt the tension. What the hell is my father playing at?

"I think this is my cue to leave." Emmet said awkwardly, followed by exiting the room.

"Carlisle I-…" He held a hand up to cut me off.

"Edward. Not right now. I can't hear this right now. We will talk about this tomorrow. Ok? After school, you will come straight home and you will wait in my office for me – without talking to the others before you do so." He went over all of his patient's from today and what was wrong with them in his mind. He was trying to keep me out.

Great. I was in trouble.

"Carlisle. Why?"

"I told you. I will not speak of this for now. We will talk tomorrow. Do what I say son." He went to walk away but then stopped and slowly turned back to me. He stared directly into my eyes with warning burning throughout them.

"I'm going to tell you one more time Edward. I don't like to repeat myself. Stay away from that girl."

I was a second away from growling at him for referring to her that way. I had to hold it back because, well, this is my father after all.

"You can't make me do something impossible, Carlisle." I used his name to show I was serious.

Anger and fear spread over his face before he composed himself. Something else… maybe shame?

He didn't do so enough though, because when he spoke his next words… he did not sound like my father.


	20. Forbidden

**A/N: Look, I know, I'm sorry. This is pretty short. It's just to give you a little something. The next couple of chapters will be good. I am very tired, but I will try and allow myself more time for the next one. :) Thanks for the reviews - big smiles and hugs and kisses to all of you:) Also, I'm glad to see the same people are still reading and new people every day so newbies, hope you are enjoying. As for my regulars, thanks so much for STILL reading. Sweet dreams everyone. Love you all. xxxxxx**

20. Forbidden

"You will not speak to her, you will not go anywhere with her and you will not take care of her. No temptations Edward. I forbid you to even look at the girl. You will not love her." He said confidently.

"W-why?" I asked hurt by his words. Did he not understand?

"You are both going to get each other killed and I am not going to stand here and watch it happen!" He was almost shouting now. "You are my son and I won't let you get killed for this. She is human and if she knows who we are, you are both in life threatening danger." He warned me.

I stood there completely stunned as he turned to make his way upstairs. He can't make me stay away from her, what's he going to do about it? Just as I thought those words, he froze and turned to look at me as if I had just shot someone. "I mean it." He said with such severity that I almost flinched away from him. As he carried on up the stairs I was left dumbstruck staring after him.

Is he on something?

He meant every single word he said, I didn't have to be able to read his mind to know that. The pain that coursed through my body was horrible. I felt light headed. I was overjoyed but now I am… I am… I don't even know. How could he do this to me? The one person in this entire world that I actually love and he won't even let me look in her direction.

I've waited more than 100 years for Miss Isabella Swan to come crashing into my life – quite literally may I add. 100 years of waiting for this beautiful girl, only to have every bit of hope destroyed in a minute.

I was still standing at the bottom of the stairs when Esme came gushing back into the living room. When she reached me, she pulled me in for a crushing hug and told me she was sorry.

"Why are you saying sorry?" I asked with hurt threaded through my words.

"Oh, I don't know honey. For your father I suppose. He just doesn't understand Edward. I think he is afraid he'll lose you in the end up." She pulled me over to the couch and she sat there hugging me whilst I wanted to be able to cry.

"Mom, I can't… I just can't…" I trailed off hoping she would understand. She did.

"I know you can't sweetheart. I'm not going to make you. Carlisle just wants to talk to you, ok? Neither you nor him knows where this is going? You can try and sort this out one way or another." She soothed me. Then she continued "Did you really mean it? When you said that you couldn't do the impossible? As in stay away from her?"

"I mean it with my entire heart mom." I said to her sadly.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you darling! You finally found her! Your soul mate… I'm sure she loves you too you know." Esme said sounding as if she was trying to make it sound obvious.

"I'm happy too. Or I was, until Carlisle ruined it." I stopped then remembered her last bit "And mom, I don't think she can possibly love me after the way I have treated her, for starters. Then comes the issue that I am not human like she is." I said pointing out the most important fact in this situation.

"No you are not. Correct. The thing is, you too are obviously connected in some way, shape or form. Everywhere you go, you somehow end up being pulled together again. Like magnets. Alice told me everything that has been going on. You and Bella should be kept far apart, but something keeps dragging you closer, something you can't stop. Its fate honey. It really is."

I gave her the most enthusiastic smile I could manage.

"Talk to him tomorrow. Enjoy school." She winked at me and left me alone.

"Oh I will." I muttered to no one in particular.


	21. Don't ruin me

**A/N: A wee bitty longer for you guys tonight. Hope you enjoy. Once again, thank you all so very much for reading. It means the world and more to me. Please review and let me know what you think. To know you are enjoying plasters a smile on my face. Love you guys oh so much ;) xxxx**

21. Don't ruin me

When I arrived at school in the morning, I was not shocked when I saw her truck in its usual parking space. Why would I be shocked? I'm so edgy this morning, I feel like something bad is going to happen. Although, Alice has not seen anything out of the ordinary. Maybe it's just me. Why am I so nervous?

At first I thought that maybe I was nervous because of the chat I was going to have with my dad today. Then I realised that I was actually terrified of that, not nervous. The reason I was feeling nervous was because of Bella. Yes, Bella. I had just admitted to my brother less than 5 hours ago that I am in love with her. See, now I have to go into school as if nothing happened. How was I supposed to do that?

As we were walking towards the school building, Alice froze for about 10 seconds and we tried to cover her. Really Alice? In the middle of the school parking lot? I internally groaned.

Aw! It was going to be sunny this afternoon, so we could not stay in school after lunch. Great, so that's an hour of my time with her gone and the school day hasn't even started yet. So, now the only time I really have with her is lunch.

The hours up until lunch were more than slow. I had seen Bella this morning briefly and I really did try and not stare at her, but my god, it was difficult. Every single thing she does or says catches my attention.

Obsessed much Cullen?

She is_ definitely _the epitome of perfection.

As I walked into the cafeteria, I automatically looked for her. My family did too for some reason. Even Rose. Which actually brought my memory back from last night: she was not in the slightest bit angry about Bella. I tried to figure out why, but then something caught my attention at the salad and fruit bar.

Bella was standing, on her own, making sure her food was perfect on her plate. I almost laughed but I held it in somehow. I stared and my family followed my gaze and rolled their eyes at the same time. I scowled at them and Jasper laughed at my miraculous mood change. Bella looked as though she was in very deep thought. I know I shouldn't but going with my heart rather than my mind, I made my way over to where Bella was.

"Edible art, Bella?" I asked her with humour in my voice.

She jumped, startled by my presence and hit her apple, sending it flying off of the counter. Without thinking, I shot my arm out quickly to grab it, before it could hit the ground. I am such an idiot. I had moved much faster than I should have in front of a human. I composed my face and acted like nothing happened.

We made eye contact as I handed her back her apple. Our fingers skimmed and she jerked her hand back quickly. She just shook her head at me, taking the apple and thanking me. I gave her a questioning look.

"You wouldn't tell me and it's none of my business." She answered my gaze sounding slightly off. I wanted to ask her how her mother was, but I didn't want to upset her. I couldn't stand to see her like that again. Ever.

"Hm." I mumbled lamely.

"Thanks for yesterday…" She said trying to make small talk.

"Um, that's… It's… No problem." I said stuttering. Way to go douchebag. "Are you feeling ok? Did you hear anything from your mother last night?" I blurted out once again. Control yourself Edward. Geez.

"Her um, her husband Phil phoned last night. He wanted to tell me that she is starting treatment on Monday. She will receive it once a week on that day."

"Bella, you never did tell me, what type of cancer does she have?" I asked upset for her.

"She h-has lung cancer." She admitted to me.

I felt bad for asking her that, but I really wanted to know.

"I'm sorry. Is it radiotherapy and chemotherapy?"

"Yeah, they are doing radiotherapy first and then the chemo."

"Alright. I hope it goes well…" I paused for a second then continued "Would you like to, um, would you like to sit with me today?" I asked sounding like a total dork.

"Sure." She said indifferently.

"Cool." I lead her over to a table and we sat facing each other.

Boy could I feel the stares coming from the unimportant students in this room and my family. My head was nearly exploding with curios, angry and questioning thoughts. Bella could feel their stares as well because she hid her face behind her hair and her cheeks blushed a flattering scarlet red.

"Just ignore them." I told her. She glanced up at me and nodded her head. She took a bite out of her apple and I sat watching her, like the weirdo I am.

"Are you not hungry?" She asked my suddenly, eyeing the empty table in front of me.

I was not expecting that. "Ehm, no, I haven't been feeling too great today to be honest." I lied.

No other person in this room would have asked me that if they were sitting here. She is very observant.

Alice froze at our usual table. I didn't look at her, knowing Bella would follow my gaze and see her acting so strange. Alice had seen Bella going into the woods on her own this evening.

Awk! Bella! Do you have to make my life so difficult?

"Sorry, Bella, I have to go. My family is going camping and we are leaving early. Have a wonderful week end." Before she could answer, I got up and walked out the doors, only to have my family follow me.

"Edward!" Alice shouted. "You need to find a way to make sure she doesn't go in there. We are not the only dangerous things out there." She warned me.

I nodded and went ahead of them, diving into an empty classroom, to grab a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote on it…

_Bella,_

_Don't go into the woods on your own. Just, never do that. Enjoy your weekend and phone your mother – you will feel better after talking to her. Be safe._

_Edward._

She was going to think I was a complete creep for that, but I don't care. I just don't want her to get hurt, that's all.

I drove my car, filled with my siblings, back to my home just outside of Forks. On the way there Alice had a short vision of Carlisle saying certain things to me in his office. She was watching my immediate future. We reached the house just before her vision ended and the last thing I saw widened my eyes.

Carlisle had told me that he was going to send me _away._

I jumped out the car, leaving the keys in the ignition and ran into the house. Dashing up the stairs to Carlisle's office I was thinking about how my own father could do this to me.

I got to the top and then thought about what I was going to say. I would tell him how I feel. That would be easy. I only have three words to say to him.

I swung his office door open and stopped dead on my feet.

I stared him straight in the eye and made sure he was staring back.

I slammed the door shut without looking at it and said…

"Don't ruin me."


	22. Carlisle

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying. I know you guys probably think Dr. Cullen here is the big bad wolf in the story. Wait and see what is behind his words. You never know what you might find, ;). As always guys, please review to let me know what you are thinking - give me a big boost. Knowing you guys are liking my work, gives me a burst of encouragement and keeps me writing for YOU. Follow if you are thinking this is your type of story. Mega twists in every chapter, I don't even know what's coming next. Any idea? Take a guess? If not, tell me what you want to happen ;) xxxx love you guys xxxx**

**************I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

22. Carlisle

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked me stunned.

"I'm not leaving. You can't make me. You will not send me away." I said in one breath.

He sighed. "Edward, what am I supposed to do? You can't stay away from her and she is being drawn closer to you by the looks of things."

"Why do you want me to stay away from Bella dad?"

"She is not good for you." He answered simply.

"She is _too _good for me Carlisle." I corrected him. "Why were you so nice to her before, in the accident, and not now?"

"Because in the accident, her father and herself were patients. Now, you have made her more than that Edward. I can't handle seeing her every day without feeling guilty." He froze when the word slipped.

"Guilty? For what exactly?" I asked extremely concerned.

"Edward, I need to know, do you seriously love Bella?"

"Yes. Carlisle, I never knew these feelings could exist, until I met her. She has changed the way I feel in so many different ways."

"She makes you happy. She has you wrapped around her little finger son, doesn't she?" He asked me.

I watched every single one of his facial expressions. "Carlisle, why do you feel guilty every time you see her?" I asked still concerned.

"Ok… don't be mad at me. Don't lash out at me. In the end I'm your father ok?" His voice broke a couple of times.

I nodded cautiously. "Carlisle?" I prodded.

"Did you know that when Bella was a little girl, her parents were still together at the time, she lived here in Forks?"

"No, I didn't, but I do now. Carry on." I said anxiously.

"One afternoon 10 years ago, I was passing through Forks with Demetri, remember?"

I'm sure I remembered him leaving, but I didn't know he was with Demetri. I nodded at him.

"We were going through the woods, where Demetri was thirsty and he promised to hunt for animals whilst passing though. So we did."

"Ok…"

"Bella had a little brother you know?"

"I also never knew that. Dad, where is this going?"

He looked as though he was about to run after saying this.

"Her brother was playing with his toy aeroplane in the woods. He was running around the trees and making 'neowww' noises. We were hunting for animals, as I said, when Demetri caught sent of him."

I gasped. "Please, no, Carlisle. Please tell me he didn't…" I trailed off in fear.

"I wish I could tell you that Edward. I can't though. Demetri killed little Joey." His voice cracked when he said 'little Joey'. Why was he guilty? This wasn't his fault in any way.

"I wish I could have stopped him, but… you know what he would have done to me if I had of." He paused to look down on his desk. "I just kept running, only to hear Joey's shouts and cries. They sent out search parties all over the place to try and find him but, of course, they never did."

I was too shocked to say anything else.

"Please don't be mad at me son. Don't hate me." He begged of me.

"I'm not mad at you. Demetri's the one I'm gonna kill."

I swung to open the door, but he grabbed me.

"Edward, you're insane. Listen to me. You will not kill him because they will kill you first. You are not going to Italy son, for something that generally has nothing to do with you."

"If it has anything to do with Bella, it has everything to do with me." I snapped at him.

"Alright, alright son. Calm down. I tried to keep you away from her because I couldn't look at her without knowing that I caused a large amount of pain for her. Such a lovely, innocent young girl. She was only 7 Edward… then all of a sudden her little brother disappears and her family have never had an explanation."

"Carlisle! You never caused this ok? It was that sleazebag from Volterra. Poor Bella and her parents. I wish I knew what to do for you. The thing is Carlisle… no matter how guilty you feel, the fact that I love Bella is not going to change. Know that this isn't your fault and understand that I _can't _stay away from Bella. Dad, it hurts too much. I need to know she is safe and well, always. That's all I'll ever need."

Carlisle smirked at me and said "As long as you are near her, she always will be." There were loads of questions bouncing around in his mind but the main one that stood out was _What are you going to do now son?_

"I don't know dad. What _am _I going to do now?"

**Bottom of the page: Hope you liked! Now you understand Carlisle's mind a little better. In a way he does have logic but it does NOT suit everyone in the situation now does it? Leave a review and thanks for reading! I honestly don't know how I'm still updating every day considering the homework I get to do every evening. Come back tomorrow for the next chapter! xxxxxxxxx**


	23. Esme

**A/N: Now lets have a little look at Esme, huh guys? She loves her son so very much and only wants his happiness. Enjoy this very much. First week back at school really does take it out of ye'! So, I'm off to bed. Goodnight all. Love you oh so **

**************I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

23. Esme

Let's just say I am using these few days of being trapped to talk to each and every one of my family. Carlisle is done and I now understand what happened. How was I going to live knowing that one of my kind took away a big part of her life? She could never know. That just wouldn't work.

I had spoken to Emmet already, so that was one of the hardest parts done. I wouldn't have to go through any of that again. The same with Jasper, he already spoke to me and I think my feelings are pretty clear to him.

Let's see, I still have to speak to Rose and I have not heard a buzz from Alice – she is keeping me out pretty damn well. Esme will want to talk to me but they all know the big part. At least, I think they do, I haven't seen Alice but I presume she foreseen it.

Well, I might as well go and get this over and done with. If I don't do it now, I will have tomorrow and then the whole week end, and Monday to suffer the questions going round in their minds. I'm going to go and talk with Esme, then Rose and I'll leave Alice until last.

I walked up the stairs and into Esme and Carlisle's room where Esme was currently setting out a new collection of clothes.

She turned at the sound of my entrance and gave me a genuine smile.

"Hi honey."

"Hi mom."

"So, let me hear the gossip." She said pulling me to sit on the seats be her window.

She sounded like a typical mom. It made me laugh. "What gossip?" I teased her.

"Give me the low down on your love life my dear." She winked at me.

I coughed back a laugh and said "Oh, what a love life I have mother!"

"Aww dear. Let me hear it. I know how you met and I know every time after that. I know about when you have spoken and all the things that have happened. As I said, Alice told me. I want to hear from you though."

"Well, I love her mom, that's about all there is to it."

"Is it really my darling? Is it really?" She said doubting me.

"Yes, why? What else could it be about?

"Well, just… tell me how she makes you feel…" she suggested.

"Okay…" I paused and then continued. "She makes me feel like I'm complete. She makes me feel like I'm human again. Ever since the first time I saw her, I wanted to know more and I wanted to protect her. Even the first time I smelled her, I still wanted to save her. It took me a while to realise, that the only thing she could ever possibly need saving from, is me…"

"Now, I'm sure that's not true." Esme disagreed.

"I think it is."

"Does it frustrate you? That you can't hear her?" Esme suddenly changed the subject.

"At times yes. I worry about what she thinks about me and what she thinks she knows. I want to know how she is _really_ feeling and what she is _really_ thinking. But, I can't. I want to give her privacy, but at the same time, she is the one person in the entire world who's thoughts I actually care about…" I stopped then added quickly. "Other than you and the others of course."

She shook her head at me smiling.

"Good. You could do with a challenge. You always cheat." She smirked and I smiled at her. "Now, get out." She said mocking severity. "I need to put my new clothes away sweetheart."

"Mom, before I go, can I ask you something?"

"Anything sweetie."

"Do you feel this way about Carlisle."

"Not even close. I thought the love I had for him was unbeatable, but I can't give him the amount of love you have for Bella. My body just can't give that much." She said honestly. "Many years have passed and I have always loved Carlisle as much as my small heart can take."

"Good."

"Edward, that's how I know you are meant to be with her. The love you have for her is stronger than the our 3 relationships combined, and you have only known her for a short amount of months. We have known each other for over a decade. "

She continued "You just can't let anything stand in your way."

"What about the big thing mom? She's human and I'm not."

"Deal with that when it becomes a worry. Ok?"

"Alright mom. I love you."

"I love you too. So much." She shooed me out of her room and that was that.


	24. Rosalie

**A/N: A wee short one guys. Don't hate me... I will be uploading another chapter within the next hour or so as well so you can't possibly hate me. Thanks for reviewing guys, it means a lot. Also, a massive thanks to the people who have been so supportive from the very beginning. Smiles all around. I send a big hug to all of you wherever you are :D xxx Love you xxx**

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

24. Rosalie

As I walked along the hallway towards Rose's room, where I could hear her light humming, I thought about what she would say and how she would react.

As I reached her door I knocked lightly on the wooden frame.

"Come in Edward." She said in a quick breath, wanting to continue humming along with her music.

I walked into her room and stood their awkwardly for a moment.

"So, I presume you are here to talk to me about Bella?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Edward." She implied how stupid I was in her words. She wasn't exactly deaf was she? I wanted to laugh at my own stupidity.

"Alright, alright." I said. "Are you um… are you mad at me?"

"No. Well, not for the reason you think anyway."

I cocked my head in confusion.

"I'm not mad because _you_ are in love with _her_. I'm mad because _she_ is in love with _you_." she continued.

"Woah, what now?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Rose, first of all, why aren't you mad that I love her."

"Because… It was meant to be. Something like that can't be stopped and can't be messed with. It's too perfect. If it were Emmet and I in that situation, you would do the same. Wouldn't you?" She asked me.

"Of course I would." I said in all honesty.

"Then… there's no problem."

"Next… Bella is NOT in love with me. It's not possible."

She scoffed at my words. "That's not what Alice sees." She cringed as the words slipped out of her mouth. She started singing lines from about 10 different songs to keep me out. She went over her and Alice's fashion schemes. She did everything to keep me out.

Before I knew it, I was exiting the room and moving towards where Rose's thoughts showed Alice. She was in the woods, sitting on a log by the river.

I ran, she would see me coming, but I would get there before she could get far. I need to talk to her.

My siblings are surely keeping something from me and I really don't know what on earth it is. It obviously has something to do with Bella, so that means I _have _to know what it is.

I ran through the front garden and straight into the woods. I was running as fast as I could so, hopefully, Alice would see me coming only seconds before I actually arrived.

When I reached the river, Alice swung around in my direction in shock.

The second she saw me, all the visions and thoughts she had been keeping from me flooded through my mind. So many things, so many worries and so much love.

"Alice." I said angrily. "I think you have some explaining to do."


	25. You kept it all from me

**A/N: SMILE! Two chapters in one day, that's how much I love you. I'm never this nice to anyone;) Kidding on, really I'm always nice to people, you guys really do deserve it though. I sound like a cheesy creep I know. I don't care though. I hope you enjoy these two wee quick chapters of todays updates. Thanks for reading,reviewing, following and favoriting. So much love tonight haha! :D xxxxx**

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

****25. You kept it all from me

"Don't kill me!" She shouted over-dramatically.

"Alice don't be so dramatic." I shook my head at her. "What the hell are you playing at?" I asked her seriously annoyed.

"Nothing… Well, I mean… I don't know."

"Alice." I said angrily.

"Okay, okay!" She said waving her small hands about frantically. "I didn't let you see anything, because if you did, I seen that you would have left. If you did leave, you weren't going to come back." She pouted.

"Alice! I can't believe this! You kept it all from me! I could have stopped this from happening?!" I half shouted.

"Woahhh! Whoa! Woahhh! You don't want this to be happening?" She asked upset.

"Yes I do. Alice, that's the problem. If you'd have let me see those flashes before now, I could have stopped all of this."

"No you couldn't have. Edward I seen her coming. You were in love with her before you even met her… It just took seeing her to get it out of you. It took seeing her get hurt and seeing her broken for you to realise it." She explained.

"How do you know that?" I questioned her ability.

"I have been watching your future for years and years, waiting for something good to happen. Then I had a vision of Bella arriving at the airport when she came here. I thought she looked like a lovely girl and as soon as that thought processed in my mind… I got flooded with visions of you and her."

She continued "All it took was one of us to realise how perfect she is to make it all happen."

I was stunned. Frozen on the spot.

"So you're saying that –…"

"This was going to happen, no matter what you did." She smiled. "Do you believe its fate now?"

"Maybe." I answered in a shaky voice.

Before I got a hold on myself, Alice sprung at me. She hugged me tighter than Emmet had when he found out.

"Alice, can't-… breathe!" I joked.

She laughed and hopped away from me.

"Just be grateful I'm not one to hold grudges Alice." I warned her.

"I know. I'm thankful for that." She grinned at me.

"Because, you know you shouldn't have done what you did, don't you?" I said sounding ridiculously like a father telling off his child.

"Yes mom." She teased.

I laughed at her antics.

"You're mad."

"I know I am." She carried on grinning. "Wanna go play chess with me?"

"I'd love to Alice." I said honestly. "Fair play?" I asked her.

"As if!" She shouted, adding a giggle at the end.

I laughed once again.

As we ran I realised how happy I was. Things could be good for just now.

I could be happy and know everything was going to be ok.

But there was always a part of my mind that knew I was lying to myself.


	26. Just for now

**A/N: I have not abandoned you. Don't worry. Sorry I didn't upload on Sunday, had hundreds of homework. Same with last night, that's why I'm uploading this morning. I hope you are still enjoying, leave a review and have a lovely day. Thank you all. xxxxx**

26. Just for now

The game of chess was hilarious as usual. It ended the same way it always did – one of us throwing a strop. This time, I must admit, I was the one to get mad. I couldn't' stop thinking about Bella and I was more than a little distracted. Alice kept tricking me. I flipped the board over, sending the pieces flying in all directions, and Alice's hysterical laughter at my low temper span made me even worse.

The week end was passing slowly and by the time Sunday came I really just wanted to go to school the next day. Knowing that I couldn't was the most frustrating thing in the world.

Every now and again, Esme likes to have us all sit down and look over all of our family photos. She keeps every single one of them. She started this properly whilst we were living in Alaska. It's nice to look over our times together, even though some of them are not very interesting at all. It was always a night mixed with happiness, sadness and embarrassment. Happiness, remembering the good times we have had. Sadness, knowing the bad things that happened. Embarrassment, as somebody pulls out the most random picture of yourself – one that you would never dream of anyone seeing.

Fortunately none of my embarrassing pictures have been found, well maybe they had, but no one showed them. I was not in the most patient of moods this fine night, and the last thing I needed was for one of them to rile me up.

God, I can't wait for Tuesday.

I wonder what Bella's up to just now. Maybe sleeping? I looked at the clock on the wall. Hmmm, maybe too early. I just wish I could know!

I interrupted my own thoughts when I saw a picture sticking out of one of the boxes.

Haha! Oh my god! This is payback Alice.

I pulled out the picture, trying to keep the evil smirk off of my face, without looking at it as often as possible. I flipped it round to show the others and exploded with laughter. They all snapped their heads up at the same time, then processing what they seen, literally began rolling on the floor.

Alice looked mortified and angry, as she looked at Emmet.

It was a picture I had taken at the exact right moment during our first week in Alaska. We were all happy. Well, most of the time. The picture showed Alice's expression after Emmet had been planning to pour a bucket of mud over Jasper's head, but somehow he tripped, and the mud went 'splat' all over Alice. She had not seen it coming, so she was not prepared to move.

I was surprised at myself for actually being able to stand still enough to take the picture. I was shaking with laughter.

Alice grabbed the photo and she was just about to rip it up, when Esme grabbed it.

"Good memories dear." Esme placed the photo back in the box.

Alice pouted but nodded in understanding.

"Sorry, Alice." I muttered trying to control myself.

"I did deserve it." She answered making her pout jut out more.

"You did that pixie." I said to her.

She rolled her eyes at my nickname for her. What? She is small, with spikey hair, great fashion sense and light on her feet. She is a pixie in the making.

Anyways, I was glad she did not try and start a war over this photo thing. It was even now. Well, sort of.

She has gotten off way easier than I would have hoped for. I showed one photo of her, big woop. She may have ruined my life and Bella's.

Or she was trying to make it better dumbshit. Well, for you I mean, not Bella.

After we had finished looking through our photos, we all went our separate ways. I guess that's how you could say it. I went to my room and my siblings went to their rooms, apart from Emmet – he was watching the end of the baseball game he missed whilst talking to me. Esme went into her room to look at some new stock for clothes, even though she _just_ got some. Carlisle went to his office to do some paperwork.

It was our usual night.

I decided that tomorrow I would stay in my room all day and night. Then when Tuesday comes I will be ready for almost anything. No distractions from my family and no pressure from my family. Just my own thoughts, worries and confusion.

I have tried to take my mind off of Bella, but no matter what I'm doing or saying, she always creeps back up at some point in the day. I think I'm going to have to get Emmet to hold me back soon. Geez. I was so close to going to see her. Just to make sure she is ok.

Tuesday. Tuesday. Tuesday.

I kept chanting that one word to myself, knowing it would get me through – hopefully.

Just for now, I had to stay put. Just for now, I had to pretend things were perfect. Just for now, I could pretend that Bella will someday be mine.

Just for now.


	27. Too Late

**A/N: Hey guys. Yes I am uploading today. Should be daily from now on, I will make more of an effort to write sooner rather than later. I hope you are all loving this story. By the sounds of your reviews, a number of you are. Also, judging by the fact I nearly have 10,000 views, makes it seem that way too! I honestly hope you are. I don't care much about the views but I am extremely in awe of the fact that so many of you are still reading, and also that there are so many new readers interested just by reading a title and a small snippet from the story. Please keep reviewing, let me know what you think. If you like follow and favorite. Thank you to everyone. I love you all so much! Keep reading! Next chapter - Bella will be starting to get really quite **

27. Too Late

It about half 10 on Monday night and I am honestly excited for going to school tomorrow. I would see Bella in about 10 hours! As I was thinking about Bella, I suddenly remembered that Bella's mum had been in for her first treatment today. I better text Bella to give my best wishes.

Yes, I said text Bella. Don't ask me how I got her number, because you don't want to know. At least she knows I have it. It would be worse if she didn't know. She has mine now – I have texted her a matter of once before over something stupid. That doesn't matter though.

I scanned my list for her name and created a blank message.

_Bella, _I wrote. _I do hope everything went okay today for your mother, please let me know how it went when you know or if you already do._

That sounded okay. I was just hoping she had my number saved because just when I sent it, I realised I hadn't wrote who it is in case she hasn't saved my number. I really need to start thinking things through more.

Anyway I couldn't help but find myself waiting for her reply. My world revolved around a fucking text message for a moment there. I am so messed up.

After about 15 minutes had passed, I gave up, thinking she had gone to bed. I walked over to my glass door, leading outside, to open it. Just as my hand touched the handle, my phone buzzed softly.

I think I grew wings in the second, because I found myself flying across the room to grab my phone, almost running right into my shelves of cd's in my attempt to swerve.

I looked at the screen eager. Just as I hope. My Bella had texted me.

_My Bella?! _What in the name of… Ahh fuck it.

_Edward, Phil phoned earlier to let us know the Renee had just left the hospital but she was sleeping in the car when he called. Apparently she got on fine, but the effects don't kick in for a few days – if there are going to be any. Thanks._

I quickly texted back.

_Glad to hear it. Are you okay?_

I had to ask if she was… It has been bugging me all weekend.

_Yes, I'm okay. Still a bit overwhelmed, but that should fade away through time. Right?_

She needed some reassurance I was guessing.

_Right. I will see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Bella._

_Thank you. The same goes for you._

Without realising what I was about to send her, I typed the message and sent it.

_I wish I could, trust me._

She didn't reply to that. No fucking wonder you idiot. I wish I could take that message back with all my heart. Too late.

Carlisle would have a stroke if he found out I sent her that. I didn't think once again. She was seriously turning me into a human teenage boy.

I decided I would stand outside and watch the starless sky turn from dark to light as the hours passed.

Tik tok. Tik tok.

Time could not move slow enough.

**Bottom of the page: Hope you liked. As I said before, Bella's bigger suspicions will possibly be revealed in the next chapter. :) xxxx**


	28. Enjoy Your Trip?

**A/N: 10,400 views or something guys! We did it! We reached that milestone! Thank you ever so much for every ounce of support, love and excitement you have shown. I can't show you my gratitude as much as I really want to. Love you all! Thanks again and come back tomorrow for the next chapter! Review and let me know what your thinking ASAP xxxxxxx**

28. Enjoy Your Trip?

Walking into school this morning has been the only time in my existence that I was looking forward to the day ahead of me. Well, more like looking forward to Bella.

When I saw her, walking with radiant beauty, into the school building I swear my body froze for a millisecond. It was as though I was somehow warning myself not to go closer to her. Knowing it would ruin my day if I didn't, I decided to follow her into the tiny library by the cafeteria. My family just stood there - by my car - letting me do what I want, and for that, I was grateful.

As I walked into the library, I was strongly aware of Mrs. Anderson's eyes on my figure entering.

_Ohhhh… Don't mind if I do! _She thought. Oh dear god.

"Hello Edward! How are you h-?" She cut herself off with a stutter before the word slipped. Uck. She was going to call me handsome.

"I'm rather wonderful Mrs. Anderson." I said in all honesty.

She blushed but it just didn't suit her like it suited Bella.

_Look at those eyes. And that hair. Those lips… Mmmm…_ She ogled away. Someone please help me.

"Um… sorry to interrupt…" A soft voice cut in with amusement twisted into it. "Mrs. Anderson, may I please sign these two books out?"

"Hmm?" Mrs. Anderson asked tearing her eyes from me. "Oh, oh, Yes Bella. Of course you can." I took that moment to make my escape and walked outside to lean on the wall of the building, to wait for Bella's exit.

I was surprised to see that my family had gone inside. It was only half 8… We still had half an hour before first bell sounded.

When the library door swung open, I straightened up and as soon as Bella walked out she made direct eye contact with me. A look of scepticism flashing over her face. Hmmm…

"Hey." She breathed almost inaudibly.

"Hi." I grinned at her. I need to stop doing that, it's really creepy.

She didn't seem affected. "Um, are you ok?" She asked me.

"Yes, I'm great."

"I thought you were _wonderful._" She teased me with a roll of her eyes.

"Well yes I am, but the librarian there, she has made me feel a little less so." I admitted.

She laughed in total understanding.

"I have some questions to ask you… if you will…" She said after a short silence.

"Shoot." I said to her slightly weary.

"Where were you? Why weren't you here? Mid-term exams this week? You missed a lot." She half scolded. Something told me not to laugh, that this was going further. Though, I had no idea where.

"Oh! I forgot! I will have some amount of catching up to do! As for the question about my absence, I was visiting family in Alaska."

"At this time of year?" She said in shock.

I just nodded.

"Alright then." After a second she continued after gazing at me for a moment. "Did you get contacts?" She asked in a rush.

I shook my head.

"Oh, It's just… your eyes are changing from light to dark often."

I shrugged.

As we were walking along the car park there was a small pothole and, of course, Bella found it. She tripped forward and I wrapped an arm around her waist to grab her before she fell. I pulled her upright and awkwardly slid my arm away. I really didn't want to let go.

I looked down at her and said "Did you enjoy your trip?"

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. I followed her.

She turned to look at me when we walked into the cafeteria.

"There's something weird about you. I don't know what it is, but… y-y- you're not like other people. I can't explain it. I will find out what it is though you know…" She said calmly.

"I wish you wouldn't try." I decided it would be best for me to walk away from her for this morning.

So much for my perfect day, huh?


	29. Out with a Bang

**A/N: Friday tomorrow! Woohoo! Can't wait for the weekend... trust me! Anyways, hope you liked the last chapter. I thought it would be a good idea to have a bit of drama in this one ladies and gentlemen so enjoy and leave a review! Let me know what you're thinking! As always, a massive thank you to each and every single one of you for reading xxxxx :)**

**********I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

29. Out with a Bang

My not so perfect day finally came to a close. I did not speak to Bella properly again after this morning. Something told me to keep my mouth shut, or I was going to end up telling her something I'd regret. We made some awkward eye contact and a hello or two was spoken. That's about it though.

After school, as usual, my family climbed into my car and I drove towards the exit of town. As we were passing the Police Station, I saw Bella getting out of her truck and going inside. Just as she made it to the door, 5 guys came running out and flew past her. Their thoughts a strange mixture.

I listened and then I froze.

Thoughts of all sorts were screaming at me.

_Jack pot! Badass of La Push, or what?_

_Did anyone see! Jacob looks so proud._

_What if someone gets hurt? Sam's happy for Jacob! I guess I am too…_

_I'm sure it'll be ok… right? Jared asked me about people getting hurt. I'm sure they won't, they'll get out in time. No one is supposed to get hurt. God! Seth! Hurry the fuck up!_

_Quill looks pissed. Was this right? Man! I think Jacob's lost it. What if anyone gets killed? What if they don't get out in time? There was a girl I recognise just walking in. That may be the biggest mistake of her life._

The first man - or boy, make that - just looked _bad _in every way possible: long untidy hair, baggy clothes, dirty and vicious thoughts. I think he may be called Jacob. 3 more of the boys looked rather similar, only one of them had his hair cut short.

The last one out really was just a boy. He looked so frightened and young.

I recognized the car they all got into as well. They drove away and they did so fast.

I braked suddenly, trying to park the car on the side of the road, before jumping out and half sprinting to the station.

I heard Emmet and Jasper jump out and follow me, after warning the girls to stay in the car. They could tell something was up.

I could smell burning as soon as I entered the car park. Shit.

The three of us ran into the office to a sight that I would never un-see.

There was flames crawling up the walls at the back of the police station and I could hear shouts for help. All were men and only one was a woman's plead. They were locked in the back room and the flames were covering their exit. I looked over to the reception desk where Bella was being held back by a man three times her age and there was a woman calling 911 for fire engines and ambulances. Yes, before you ask, they had to phone for police. Our policemen, and woman, seem to be a bit held up at the moment!

Jasper, Emmet and I just stood there for a moment before we processed what was happening.

First of all, the guy holding Bella back was not doing a very good job, so I stepped in. I told him I would make sure she stays here whilst he went and got more help. Jasper and Emmet walked further towards the flames to try and find a way in.

"Edward! Let go! Seriously!" She panicking big time.

She attempted to elbow me in the ribs, but failed.

"Bella, please just calm down. You are not helping things. It's ok." I pulled her closer to me. I needed her there. I needed to know she wasn't going to get hurt.

She tried to elbow me again, this time aiming for my stomach.

I tried to get her to move out of the building but she aggressively refused and tried to break free of my grasp. She was going to get herself hurt if she went in there. She looked as though she was about to burst into tears.

"Bella! Stop it, please. You can't do anything more than anyone else is doing. Alright? You need to stay calm and try not to cry. You'll make yourself ill. Take it easy." I hoped she would calm down this time.

She relaxed in my grasp and then she broke.

She cried and cried.

I turned her round to face me and pulled her in for a hug.

Just when I heard sirens in the distance, I heard a silent thud coming from the wall to the right hand side of us.

I cocked an eye brow at the wall as if to say '_Fucking try it.'_

Suddenly the wall collapsed in on itself.


	30. Out to get him

**A/N: Please Please Please don't hate me! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't uploaded the past couple of days. I've had a bit of a rough time and I've been too upset to focus. So I won't keep you waiting to read. Just a quick thank you again. I am still in shock at the amount of views this has received. Anyways, enjoy and follow! Please leave a review to cheer me up ;) Well, hopefully my chapter is worthy of a good review hahaaa xxxxx**

**************I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

30. Out to get him

Well… the wall fucking tried it.

I should have known that was going to happen!

I pulled her away from the tumbling debris and continued to embrace her, only protectively this time. Her face was a mask of shock, as was mine, whilst glass and stones were shot towards us. A few shards of glass managed to get past me and straight into Bella.

I think I shat a brick when I realised she was bleeding.

"Edward! The fires closing up! We can't find a way in!" Emmet shouted in a panic.

"Shit!" I hissed under my breath hoping Bella did not hear.

I quickly looked her over to make sure she wasn't badly injured before leaving her with the receptionist. I didn't want to leave her. It pained me to do so.

The ambulances and a fire engine had just arrived but no police. Damn it! They were going to be at least 10 more minutes.

I made my way over to where the fire was blazing and stumbled backwards as the flames suddenly roared at me. I looked to my brothers who both had no idea what to do.

"Someone please help us!" I heard a female gasp from behind the door.

"Try not to panic!" Emmet and I shouted almost in unison whilst Jasper ran outside to see where the fire department were.

"Edward?" There was a pause. "Is that you out there… and your brother?" Chief Swan asked me.

"Um… yeah. Emmet and Jasper are both here sir."

"Help!" A number of people shouted in fear.

"It's ok, the fire department are here. We've tried to find a way in but the fire is blocking any entrance or exit!" I was shouting extremely loudly so they could hear me over the blasting flames.

"Hurry!" The female shouted again.

I caught a glance of Bella in my peripheral vision and I swear, I have seen corpses with better colour. Literally.

4 fire fighters came running through the doors and warned us all to stand back whilst they dragged a hose through. There was nothing more any of us could do.

"Edward?" I heard an annoyed call from the receptionist.

Bella was still trying to help somehow. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her, and instead, paced quickly over and took her arm from the receptionist.

I have dragged her out of the building. She was muttering something completely unintelligible under her breath. I heard people shouting at each other inside. Joseph Collins – one of the fire fighters – was warning the victims not to touch the walls and to try and not move in case more of the place collapsed.

"What… I- I… Edwa…" Bella was still in shock and she was still panicking.

"Shhhh. Shhh." I hushed her, pulling her into my side. "It's ok. Everything's ok." That's all I could tell her really.

I think the fire was almost out. It actually wasn't as bad as it had seemed inside. About 5 more minutes though and it would have been.

I suddenly realised about her injuries and looked down to examine her. She had some cuts up her left arm, but only one was quite a deep wound. She had some bruises appearing in various places already but nothing too serious.

I was stunned.

How had I not tried to drain her? Her blood was not at all appetizing right now.

I used the sleeve of my jacket to lightly wipe her cuts from the fresh blood. She winced under my touch and I wanted so badly to kiss her better.

This urge. I had never felt the need for that. Ever.

I didn't need to look at where I was cleaning; I already knew where her injuries were. Although, I probably should have been because it's not very natural now, is it?

We just stared at each other and after a minute or two; I heard my sisters and my father approaching.

I stopped what I was doing but kept my hand on the small of Bella's back, just in case the events caught up on her. Yeah.

Bull shit.

Paramedics were beginning to slowly bring people out of the building for examination. Bella noticed this about 3 seconds after I did and she walked away from me – towards the ambulances.

"Edward…." My father started but he shook his head in astonishment.

"I am so proud of you Edward!" Alice squealed at me. I think Bella heard her because she turned her head to look back at exactly that moment.

"Alice!" I urged.

"Sorry… sorry." She whispered. I had to crack a smile at her.

"Well done Edward. Really." Rosalie said before walking off to find Emmet.

"I can't believe it son." Carlisle continued. "Not only did you manage to protect her, resist her blood and clean her up, you also had the power to calm her. Just by your touch and soothing." He shook his head in disbelief. "You two are connected. It's like she is your cure and vice versa."

I grinned at his theory.

"Anyway. I better go and help out." He walked away with a smile placed on his lips. It was a genuine smile. It made me want to do the same.

It's actually quite ironic how it's the Chief of Police in this town that seems to be in danger all the time. He is meant to be the one keeping us safe and instead I, the meant-to-be-killer, is the one protecting him _and_ his daughter.

I laughed at myself. Then I sighed.

"What a bloody day." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"You don't say." Alice agreed. I had completely forgotten she was still standing there.

I rolled my eyes at her.

Someone is out to get Charlie Swan but, on the same note… someone _must _be watching over him.


	31. Plans

**A/N: Hey guys. I am stunned at the fact that there is over 12,000 views on this story. It's amazing and I am blown away by your support and kindness in the subject. I am very thankful to all of you for your continued reviews, follows and favs. It's amazing how a simple gesture can put a massive smile on my face. So, yeah... I love you all... blah blah blah. No soppy stuff. Please keep reviewing - let me know what you think! But don't try and change the story... My writing, my choice. :') xxxx**

******************I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

31. Plans

It's been almost exactly a month since the fire. Jacob and his friends had been caught as my siblings and I all gave our eye witness statements. For some unknown reason, Chief Swan let them off with a warning after talking with Jacob's father. Apparently they are close friends of the family. Geez, they can't be that close.

I was surprised though. That 'prank' could have turned out to be a number of murders if we hadn't shown up on the scene so quickly.

If that had been the case, I'm thinking that I would have killed some people myself. I'm not even joking.

Any person who hurts _my _Bella, or her family, will fucking pay.

I had been sitting with Bella most days for the lunch hour and Alice had even had a couple of conversations with her. To be honest, I don't know if I liked that. My sister can be a little… pushy?

Either way, I have been finding out as much as I can about her without sounding like a stalker. Every now and then, I would throw a random question her way and every single time, I would catch her off guard.

I have only had one small panic over the last month, and that was about a week and a half after the fire. Bella had asked me how I hadn't been injured and also why I was always first on the scene.

She always asked the wrong questions. Too perceptive.

I answered her by telling her that I must have been really lucky and that I showed up on the scene first because I was driving home when I noticed something odd.

Only the first part was a lie.

She just nodded and didn't ask any more questions. That made me feel relieved, but it also worried me greatly. A normal person, if they had seen everything Bella had, would not just let that go. Although, I have sort of covered the fact that Bella is no ordinary person.

It's a Friday evening and I thought I would give Bella a little text. We did this now and again. I smiled at that.

_Hi, Bella. What are your plans for tomorrow?_

A few minutes later she replied.

_Nothing really. Charlie is working - as per usual._

_Hmm, how would you like to do something with me? _I offered and before I knew it I had hit send. Jesus Edward! Why? Just why?

_Depends…_

_On?_

_What you would like to do…_

_Well… We could go into Port Angeles. I could by you dinner? _Send. Oh fuck – I'm thinking I may have just asked her out. A sudden wave of nerves crashed over me when I realised this. What if she said no?

_What time?_ That wasn't a no.

_I could pick you up at 6? _

She must be contemplating an answer because it took her exactly 3 minutes and 49 seconds to reply. Yes, I was counting.

_See you then._

_Perfect._

She said yes.

Well, she said yes in some form. But still…

I better go hunting. I shouted for Emmet and he was upstairs in seconds.

"Hey eddie, wassup?"

"Fancy going hunting tonight?" I asked.

"Um, sure… may I ask why?" he urged.

"I have plans tomorrow." I replied casually.

"Oh my god. Please tell me you have plans with Bella?" He grinned at me.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." I gave him a cocky smile which he laughed at.

"Alright then." He paused. "Let's go get you prepared huh?"

I stared at him as he jumped over my balcony and into the woods. I shook my head and followed after him.

Suddenly it kicked in. I had never been on a proper date before.

I had never been attracted to anyone this way in all my years. From 1901 until now, I have never experience love.


	32. Only Advice

**A/N: I apologize for how short this chapter is. I'm just very tired, but I did promise an update daily, so I am trying to keep that promise for you guys. I just want the weekend to come! I have tests coming up already and I've only been back at school for a few weeks now. Geez! Anyways, as usual, thank you ever so much for your lovely support. Please fav, follow and review! Your reviews really do make me smile, like this - :D xxxxxxxx**

**********I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

********32. Only Advice

"Emmet… I um, well; I don't really know what to… yeno…" I stuttered awkwardly.

He laughed. "Dude, why are you so worried? You have me to help you!"

"That's exactly the reason I'm worried Em." I told him honestly.

He flipped me off and stopped running. "So, what are you planning to do?" He asked, sitting on a short log.

"I asked her to dinner in Port Angeles and she accepted." I joined him on the log.

"Ooooo a dinner date!" Emmet said enthusiastically. He needs to stay away from Alice.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What?" He said in defence. "What time?" He continued.

"I'm picking her up at 6…"

"Okay, so what restaurant are you gonna take her to?"

"I don't really know actually. I kind of made it sound as if I knew what I was doing."

He sighed loudly. He thought for a minute and I loved his conclusion.

_What about La Bella Italia? _He asked mentally – knowing I was listening.

I nodded at him grinning.

"Okay, so that's a few things sorted. We have the date, time and place now.

"What else is there?" I asked confused.

"What are you going to talk about? Are you taking her something? Will you tell her about us?" He added quietly.

"Excuse me?" I said in shock.

"Um, nothing. Anyway, conversation… gifts?"

"I don't know about conversation, I guess I will when the time comes. As for your other question, I think Bella is the type of girl that would not want me to bring her anything." I wanted to laugh at that because it was probably an understatement.

"Ahhh, the perfect girl." Emmet teased.

"Awk. Shut up."

We got up and started our hunt again. I honestly don't know how I kept all the blood down me. I felt like I was a walking jug full of liquid. It was not a very enjoyable feeling.

I knew I had to take precautions though.

Hunting with Emmet was always a laugh, unless I had something else on my mind. Which, today I did have something else on my mind, but he was still hilarious.

Every time Emmet hunted, he ended up with a ripped shirt, muddy trousers or a blood stained face. The thing is, he just looked like a big doofus. I had to laugh.

As we were heading back to the house, my phone buzzed in my pocket and as soon as I saw who it was, I instantly smiled.

I could feel Emmet watching me.

I opened the text up to find a message from Bella saying…

_I know you are a gentleman, but if you bring me anything tomorrow, I will kill you._ I exploded with laughter. I was right about the understatement. I could literally hear the threat in her voice.

_Point taken ;)_ I typed and then I sent it.

I wonder what tomorrow evening will hold…

Will it be a night to remember?

Or will it be a night to forget?

Let's just go with a night to remember huh?


	33. I'd Rather die

**A/N: Chapter 33 for you guys. A little later than usual tonight - sorry about that. Hope this makes up for it! Longer chapter with a very interesting outcome I'm thinking! I won't blab on so you can enjoy it! Just a wee quick thing... 2 massive shout outs to cbmorefie and kouga's older woman for the continued support! Much appreciated guys and I'm ever so glad you seem to be liking my story! Carry on doing so and everyone, please, please review! It helps me keep going if I know people are enjoying it! If you like my work follow me - I'm sure there'll be more where this one came from! Love you all xxxxx**

**************I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

33. I'd Rather die

When I arrived at Bella's, 6pm exactly, I was absolutely terrified. The police cruiser wasn't there and I couldn't hear Charlie's muffled thoughts coming from inside, so I presume he isn't there. I guess that's a good thing.

I decided on beeping the car horn, instead of knocking on the door, just because I thought I might fall if I got up. I felt almost dizzy.

After another minute or so, the front door flung open and out stepped Bella. Or out tripped Bella, should I say. It was as if she had forgotten she had to step over the door frame to get out of the house. After I noticed that small detail, I actually notice _her_.

She was just stunning.

The first thing I noticed was her hair – let down loose and straight. Next I let my eyes wander down to the shirt she was wearing – a button up ocean blue item that fit her _perfectly_. I then trailed to her legs to see she was wearing skin tight trousers – black with no pockets that also fit her exquisitely. She wore this outfit with lace up, black boots. With her, she carried a small ruck sack. Something about her look was just so… _Bella._

After locking her door – including the deadbolt – Bella walked down her path towards my car. I leaned over and opened the passenger door for her. Damn it, I should have gotten out and done so.

"Good evening." I said to her as she stepped in the car.

"Hey." She said. Such a natural response.

"You look lovely." I offered with a smile. As the words left my mouth and roamed the air my eyes, on their own accord, drifted down her body again. Why did I do that?

I tried not to make it obvious but I think she may have notice because she blushed that deep crimson.

"Uh, um, thanks." She replied with a sweet smile.

"You ready to go?" I asked eager to get to the restaurant.

"Yup. Ready when you are." She nodded her head along with her words.

"Alright. How was your day?" I asked as I began driving through Forks.

"Pretty boring actually. I just read most of the day, until I realised I only had about 15 minutes to get ready." She looked at me to show what she meant. Her heart is beating pretty fast.

Good thing you're not like all the other girls then, I thought to myself.

"What do you mean?" She asked puzzled.

Oh my god, did I say that out loud? Edward you dodo.

"I mean that you don't wear make-up, do your hair all fancy or wear a skimpy dress. I knew that the first time I saw you – that you wouldn't be like them. You're natural and I like that." That was ok to say right? "I like _you._" Please tell me I did not just say that.

I fucking said it, didn't I?

Edward, listen to me buddy…

What in the name of fuck would possess you to say that to her? She probably hates you and now you'll have just made a fool out of yourself. Her heart beat was increasing rapidly.

Oh woop-dee-doo!

Awk, she can tell me she hates me. What do I care?

"Thanks Edward, and I… I think…"

This is why I care. Because I love her and her next words could either make me… or break my heart…

"I need to talk to you."

Break my heart it is. Got it.

"Um, ok?" I pulled the car in just outside of Forks, next to the entrance to the woods, and Bella stepped out and began walking in.

It was cold, darkening, dim and we were completely alone.

I followed her and she eventually stopped. I grabbed her bare wrist and she spun around to face me and I nearly bumped into her. We were so close and neither of us was going to take a step back. So we just stood there, staring at each other, in the middle of the woods.

After about a second, her realisation kicked in and she yanked her hand back. She didn't move away from me an inch though. She looked as though she were deciding something.

"I… I know…" She stopped and her eyes widened.

"You know what Bella?" I asked in fear. She turned her back on me.

"I know what you are." She said in a slow, panic stricken voice.

I froze. I said break my heart not fucking murder me. I am so dead… I'm a dead man.

My father's going to kill me and Rose… Oh my god Rose… she knows I love Bella but she doesn't think I would ever tell her.

"What am I Bella?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"A- a vam, vampi… vampire." She stuttered. I could tell she was petrified.

My eyes widened as I realised the word she just said. I hadn't thought about the fact before that she could have been joking – I just automatically thought she knew our secret. I was right to do so though. She does know our secret. She is not joking.

"Are you afraid?" I had to ask.

I heard her breath catch as she understood that I was not going to deny it.

She turned around ever so slowly and said the one word I least expected her to say.

"No."

She meant it. She was not afraid of me… she was afraid of what I am, how and why?

I was unprepared for the wave of emotion that flooded over me.

I lifted my hand up to stroke her cheek in the dim lighted forest when I realised where we were. We were so close to my happy place. It made me smile. I felt a s though I was about to collapse. She knows what I am and I don't even care.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning in closer and closer.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you Bella." I said in all honesty.

She sighed in, what sounded like, relief and said "Edward, I think I'm…"

"I love you." I said.

I leaned in just a little bit more and our lips connected.

Right then, in that moment, I knew this was it.

I can't live without her.

I'd rather die.


	34. Now you Know

**A/N: Enjoy. Sorry I didn't upload last night. Got sent home from school sick yesterday and I'm off today. :( But the up side is I can upload, so it's not all bad news. Thankyou for reading and I am shocked if you are still reading this! Over 13,000 views and this is my first ff! I'm so grateful for all the support and how friendly you all are. So, keep reading and have fun doing so! :D xxxxx**

**************I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

34. Now you Know

We pulled apart after, what seemed like, no time at all. I wanted more, but I had to control myself. Our foreheads pressed together as we processed the reality of what just happened. It didn't seem like reality… just a dream… or a nightmare. I can't tell which one it is yet.

"I don't expect you to say you-…" She cut me off with a shake of her head.

"I was trying to tell you but you kept interrupting me."

"Wait, what? Tell me what?" I asked in confusion.

"I was going to tell you that I think I love you…" She blushed.

I smiled a genuine happy smile. "I know I love _you_."

"Now I know too." She smiled back at me.

I grinned at her and she laughed a short, breathless laugh.

"Don't ever be frightened of me Bella. I'll never hurt you on purpose. _Ever_."

"But, there is the chance that you could hurt me?" She asked.

"I'll be honest… there is… When I first met you, your scent was the best thing I had ever smelt. I nearly killed you multiple times Bella." I said with a frown.

She was silent so I continued. "But, somehow I stopped myself. I will never know how. My brothers and sisters have theories but I just don't know. It seems so impossible."

"Edward, why didn't you just kill me?" She asked in disbelief.

I walked around, staying as close as I could to her. "My family, we… we don't hunt humans." She gulped audibly. "We hunt only animals."

"Is there more? More than just your family?" She asked in interest.

Interest? "Yes there are. But, they are not like us. They hunt your kind." I said sheepishly.

"Here?"

"No. Not here." I suddenly realised how lucky I was that no more of our kind were here. Bella would be long gone by now. I cringed internally at that thought.

She sighed in relief. "Okay…"

I didn't know what else to say.

"Ca-… can you read minds by any chance?" That shocked me.

"Umm… how did you know that?"

"It's not hard to guess. You always know every answer in class and the way you look at some people – like you just want to murder them." She gave a half laugh.

I laughed too. "That's because usually I do want to murder them." I added with a smirk so she knew I was joking.

She smirked right back at me. She bit her lip in concentration. I nearly groaned at the sight.

What the fuck? I've never ever… See what she does to you Edward?

I shook my head quickly.

"I can't read your mind." I told her.

"Hmph." She frowned. "Is that why you're always in a bad mood?"

I laughed at her. "Sometimes. Mainly because it's frustrating. You're the one person I want to be able to read and… and I can't."

"Why do you want to be able to read me? You must get sick of hearing the same things."

"I want to be able to read you because you are not like anyone else I have ever met before. You never say what I expect you to say – you never say the things other people would. You never do what I expect you to do – you never do the same as everyone else. You do and say things that no other human would. You're so much smarter than all of them and beautiful." I don't even know where that came from personally.

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"How I am different from them…"

"So different." I smiled. "You just are. I don't know why or how you are, but I'm glad you're not like them. You're the definition of perfect." I stopped before I said something stupid.

She blushed again. "Don't you have that the wrong way round?" She asked me.

I was beyond confused. "What?"

"Look at you…" She gestured towards me. "Then look at me." Then gestured to herself.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't be ridiculous." I told her softly.

She rolled her eyes as well.

"Do you still want to go for something to eat?" I paused. "Or did I scare you too much for you to be alone with me?" I asked in amusement. Part of me was serious though.

"Edward. We are alone, in the middle of the woods at night. I think I can handle dinner." She laughed.

It made me laugh too. She also gave me a thought when she reminded me where we were. Maybe I could bring her to my meadow one day… I'll come back to that. Hmm…

I held out my hand to Bella and said "If you would…"

She laughed again and I just realised how cheesy that was. I'd never done anything like that before. I blame Bella.

Actually no, I don't blame her… I thank her.

She took my hand anyway and this time she didn't jerk away from my touch like she did many weeks ago.

We walked through the woods in silence, when I realised she had no jacket on. I was about to take mine off when I realised I didn't have mine either.

None of us had exactly planned to be going for a stroll in the woods.

So much had happened in half an hour. Something told me this would be interesting.

Our night had only just begun…


	35. A Broken Barrier

**A/N: I know it's late, but I had a busy day today and i've been watching films for hours and I lost track of time. For some reason, this chapter took me ages to write. Please excuse any errors, my mind is a little muddled at this hour. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review because it really does keep me going and also another massive thanks for all the wonderful support! :D xxxxxxxx**

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

35. A Broken Barrier

As we entered Port Angeles I was still in shock. It was heading on 7pm now. It should have taken us an hour to get there but, due to my ridiculously fast driving, we arrived much sooner than we should have.

The journey was pretty silent and I swear Bella's heart beat could have been audible to human ears. Her heart was sputtering. Maybe it was because of how fast I was driving? Or, maybe she was still in awe about what happened a mere half an hour ago… I most definitely still was. Either way it was clear that there were no regrets.

As I pulled into a parking space outside of my new favourite restaurant, La Bella Italia, It was just after 7.

This time I decided to be a gentleman, remembering how rude I was before, by getting out of my car and walking round to open her door for her. She thanked me quietly and I guessed she was still absorbing everything. There was so much I still wanted her to know. I was happy, yet very frightened, at how comfortable I was with her knowing about what I am. I expected to feel different but not like this. I never expected to feel relieved and almost content with the situation.

I don't know why, but I felt the need to keep touching her. I made sure I was always in contact with her. Whether it be holding her hand, an arm around her waist or my hand on the small of her back. I needed to know that she was real, and that she wasn't going to disappear before my eyes. That threw me for a second. Imagine if Bella wasn't real? I loathed my mind for even thinking that thought because it just completely freaked me out, earning a weird stare from a passer-by.

As we entered the restaurant, I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist to move her to the other side of me. There was a waiter standing just a few meters away to show us to our table. As we walked in, he was on Bella's side and I his thoughts were screaming at me. So, I thought I would move her. Not overprotective at all Edward.

"Good evening to the both of you, how may I help you this evening?" There was a double meaning in that last part. Instead of asking how many, like he should have, he chose different words.

_Oooo, look at her. She must be 20? At maximum anyway. I wonder if she's with him… Oh, Imagine if…_

I tried to block out his insane and rude thoughts as a snarl nearly erupted out of me, instead, I settled on rolling my eyes to show impatience.

"A table for two please?" Before he could walk us to the most public part of the restaurant I added "A bit of privacy would be nice." I gave him as friendly a smile as I could manage.

_Damn! That's the kind of man that could make a guy go gay. _I nearly laughed at his thoughts. That was a new one. A smile was playing around the edges of my mouth but I tried to compose myself.

"Of c-course." He stuttered. "Right this way." He said as he lead Bella and I to a table in the corner of the room.

I pulled Bella's chair out for her, before he could, and gave him an annoyed glance over my shoulder as she sat down. He looked almost scared.

_Woahhh, okay dude… point taken. She must be with him then. Darn it! _He said in his head.

I wanted to hit him but I just threw daggers at him instead. Not in the literal sense – like I wished it to be. I sat down in my seat as he stood there.

_Man, he looks pissed. I'm thinking' he knows that I'm eyeing' the prize! Hah! He has no idea! I should stop though, I really need a good tip and he's looking' like he's got some money on him!_

No tip from me 'dude'.

I cleared my throat to get his attention because this was just outwardly awkward now.

He looked down at me instantly and asked "Em, do excuse me. Are you ready for drinks just now?"

I looked to Bella and she looked as though she had been interrupted somehow.

"Uhh, a coke please is fine."

"Make that two." I said. Bella looked as though she may need it. Plus, I had a human façade to keep up with these other people. Just because I was with Bella, doesn't mean that I can be any less into the human act.

He walked away and was back in less than three minutes with our cokes. Bella drank quickly and I tried not to stare as I marvelled over her. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but boy was it hard.

I was right. She did need the other drink. I knew she needed some sugar in her – she had a lot to take in tonight.

As I gave her my coke, she muttered a thanks and I knew something was up with her.

"Is something wrong Bella?" I asked her gently.

"No. Sorry, I'm just thinking." She said in apology.

"Don't be sorry, I was just making sure. You are taking this rather well I must admit."

She smiled at me. "Well as in, my dad isn't chasing you with his gun yet?"

I laughed. "Well yes… but I don't think he would catch me."

"Are you insulting my father?" She asked in false shock.

"No. Just implying that I may have an upper advantage."

She giggled at my word choice. I love her laugh. It just makes me want to smile.

So beautiful, so fragile and so bright.

How could this gorgeous creature ever love someone like me? How could she not care about what I am?

"Bella, are you not at all affected by what I am?" I asked in an almost whisper. Just low enough so no one apart from her would hear.

"I'm more concentrating on _who_ you are, not _what _you are." She told me in an almost inaudible voice. "I trust you. That's all that really matters."

Her words were comfort to me. She trusted me.

She trusted me, even at the constant risk of me killing her, she trusted me.

I smiled a warm smile and said "I don't deserve you."

"You have yet another thing the wrong way round…"

I rolled my eyes, for the umpteenth time tonight.

"You are perfect though. I am not, mainly because I am not human."

"No one is perfect." She told me slowly.

"We are imperfect, but we are perfectly us." I said smiling.

She laughed at my summary.

Our conversation was nearly muted as another staff member approached our table – a waitress this time.

_Oh my god. CJ was not exaggerating! This guy is a fucking god in the making! I wouldn't mind taking him… _Not today sweetheart, I thought trying to block her out.

"Are we ready to order here?" She asked me more than Bella.

I barely even looked at the woman as my eyes were fixated on Bella. I gestured towards the only person that would be eating here tonight and asked her what she would like.

"Mushroom Ravioli please." Bella said in the sweetest voice. She was so very shy in the company of strangers.

She didn't even think about her order as she looked down at the menu. In fact, I think she just ordered the first thing on there. I glanced at it to see she had. I wanted to roll my eyes at her.

The waitress turned to me and I declined the food offer and she told me to let her know if I changed my mind. For the second time tonight, I could sense a double meaning in those words.

As Bella was eating, I tried my hardest not to watch her – even though I was thoroughly fascinated. I suddenly thought about the questions Bella would have for me. About my age and about my past.

I wondered how she would feel if I told her that I wasn't always an animal hunter.

Don't dwell in the past Edward. If you do, you'll only get stuck there and you won't be able to look forward to the future.

Esme always tells me that. She has done, from the moment she met me.

I loved her for that, because I never needed to remember that saying until now.

Over Bella's dinner, we chatted now and again quietly and the recent events were not brought up again. I thought maybe Bella was thinking the same thing I was – maybe tonight was a little too soon to go into too much detail. Mostly we talked about Bella. I wanted to know more than I already knew, if that was possible. I had been throwing questions at her randomly over the past month yes, but now I wanted to ask her different things. Not about her family or her past, but about her preferences in colour, music, animals… everything.

As we left the restaurant, Bella earned some more ogling from older male staff members. Once again I wanted to break every single one of their necks for even glancing in her direction.

As soon as that thought entered my head, I realised what it meant. I was jealous.

Oh Edward, you jealous bastard. You don't own her idiot. Deal with it. You shouldn't be surprised that she gets so much attention from the opposite sex.

I had my hand in hers somehow as we exited the restaurant. Personally, I don't even remember considering holding her hand. It must have been automatic.

Good thing I was holding her hand to, because Bella tripped over… well over absolutely nothing, and nearly went flying into a lamp post by my car. Luckily I pulled her back towards me as gently as I could manage and she crashed into me instead. To be honest, that was probably worse than hitting the lamp post but still… It was an excuse to have her close.

When she regained her balance she just stared at me and I tried to hold in my laughter at her lack of coordination but she noticed how amused I was and attempted to drag me towards the car. I didn't move an inch. Instead, without giving it a second thought, I pulled Bella back around to face me and kissed her passionately for a few seconds. Once I pulled back, I looked down at her intently.

I was aware we had a few spectators but I paid little attention to them, until I heard one elderly woman's thoughts.

_That's a sight of first and last love. They'll last forever, I can just tell. So perfect. They look as though they are made for each other. God was all too eager for this pairing it seems._

I turned to the woman whose thoughts I just heard, to see that she was one of the spectators. I gave her a warm smile and turned back to Bella. I put my arm over her shoulder and guided her towards my car.

_What in the…- I could swear he just heard everything I just… Never mind. There's me and my imagination again. How many times have I been told to-…?_

I opened Bella's door for her and shut it behind her, only vaguely noticing that our spectators were only just starting to walk again. It was just after 9 and I was happy with our timing. The night had gone a lot smoother than I had planned.

As I was pulling away from La Bella Italia, I realised how much things had changed between Bella and I tonight. The only thing that was keeping us apart was us.

She was not afraid of me, but afraid of her conclusions. I was not afraid of her, but afraid of my illusions.

A barrier had been broken tonight and I was not going to build it back up again. Not ever.

**Bottom of the page: An important message has been given in this chapter. Do not dwell in the past, if you do you will only get stuck there and that makes is all the harder to look forward to the future. Thanks for reading! Will try and upload tomorrow - got loads of homework! Review!xxxxxx**


	36. I'm going to Hell for This

**A/N: I'm sorry. I know I'm terrible for not uploading, but I really haven't been well. Loads of people are off sick in my school because something is going about and my throat is burning in agony - the hilarious irony. Anyways, enjoy! A wee fun chapter for you guys and please review... not many of you are and judging by the views, I really don't know why you are not responding. Please do - it helps me out and I want to hear your ideas for the story and what you want to see happen... Thankyou for the continued support from all of you :D xxxxxx**

**************I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

36. I'm going to Hell for This

I wasn't going home tonight, instead I texted Emmet to tell him that I was going hunting. To be honest, I really didn't need to. The only reason I was going, was because I knew that the second I entered the place that is my home; I would be bombarded with questions and excitement from my family.

I loved them all so dearly, but I just knew what was coming.

I have arranged to pick Bella up tomorrow morning to go to school – just for the sake of it. Honestly, it maybe wasn't going to be the best idea. I could see the future of tomorrow without Alice… We were going to be the talk of the school. 'The only girl Edward Cullen has ever actually liked…' Ha! The first person I have ever liked – true that. But, I didn't just like Bella.

I was completely and uncontrollably in love with her.

Yeah I went there.

I felt so… so, happy? No. That is nowhere near strong enough.

I am complete…

* * *

(Monday morning – 8.30am)

As I arrived at Bella's house, I once again beeped the horn instead of knocking on the door. I don't know what freaked me out about going to the door and knocking. I just… It was as if I was afraid something bad would happen if I did.

Edward, my friend, you are such a pansy. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at myself as I seen Bella stumble, once again, out of the front door. I nearly laughed but I didn't want to annoy her. She walked her way to my car and as she reached me, she just stared back and forth between me and my car. I was confused.

It wasn't until she laughed that I understood. I was just casually standing in front of her door – not even bothering to move out of the way. I frowned and then shook my head at myself.

Without considering it, I kissed Bella on her forehead and opened the door for her to climb in. She thanked me - always so polite - and I walked, okay ran, round to the driver's side to get in.

She didn't look startled by my speed, which made me smile. I put on the radio and the heater so she would feel more comfortable.

After 5 minutes of driving, a look of realisation hit Bella's face for a fraction of a second, and then disappeared.

"Clair de Lune?" She asked in shock.

"You know Debussy?" Shock showing through my voice in return. Wow. This girl was practically made for me… what with her scent, beauty, understanding and now music taste? Just wow.

I can't believe I just thought that. She messes up my mind, she really does. Don't misunderstand – I like it… a lot.

"I only know my favourites." She answered with a smile and a shrug.

At least we had one thing in common. That had to count for something. It looks like she hadn't missed that fact either as her smile faded slowly.

"It's one of my favourites too." I added with a smirk. She just shook her head at me – her smile returning.

After a few minutes of silence, when we were pulling into the car park. I turned to look at her.

"Bella, you are completely aware that people are going to look at us as if we just murdered someone right?"

"So?" She said as if she really didn't care.

"You're mad."

"I know." She answered softly with a giggle.

She just made my day with one simple gesture. Who knew such a simple thing, could mean so much to me...? I realised myself how many different things that related to and I just smiled.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Edward, you make it sound as if we actually have murdered someone." She rolled her eyes at me and I got out my car to open her door for her.

"Well…" I winked at her and she laughed again.

As her form was revealed, I think literally _every single_ person in that parking lot turned to stare at us. It was like their eyes just automatically were dragged towards us.

One by one they turned to look and one by one their mouths dropped open.

I smirked at the sight. The jealous thoughts of the boys and girls emanating from the people round about, was hilarious.

We walked as close as we could without contact and I really want to hold her hand. I needed to. I wondered if that would just add fuel to the fire though…

I'm so going to hell for this.

I took Bella's hand in mine and she looked up, but didn't take her hand back. I smiled down at her and she smile back.

"You're such an idiot." She said in between laughs.

I laughed too. "…Takes one to know one." I said trying to keep serious, but I just couldn't.

She looked at me and lifted her free hand to her heart in mock horror.

I just about pissed myself laughing at the sight.

"Why though?" She asked looking at our interlaced hands.

"Since I'm going to hell… I might as well do it thoroughly."

"Still an idiot."

"Mhmm…" I shook my head.

I was amazing how we could just ignore everyone round about us – including the fact that they were all morons. As long as we were together, in our own little bubble, we were ok with it.

Just when I thought this day would be beyond perfect.

"Hey brother and brother's _girlyfriend_." Alice popped out of nowhere – making me jump and giving Bella a near damn heart attack. I think her heart literally stopped for a second.

"Oops sorry!" She continued quickly looking at Bella more than me. "I forget sometimes." She added with a sheepish smile.

"It's fine Alice. My heart may have stopped beating, but its fine." Alice still looked apologetic. "It's ok! It started back up again!" Bella said humourlessly. "See… listen?"

"Phewf!" Alice said and all three of us started laughing at the strange occurrence. I only just realised there was 4 of us when Jasper's chuckle joined in. When did he get there?

"Hey guys!" In boomed Emmet. Oh great.

'Hiyas' and 'heys' muttered from each of us.

"Hi Bella." He added with a smirk.

He looked like fucking daffy the duck for a second there. I laughed at that thought and earned a glare from him and Bella.

"Hey Emmet." Bella replied smiling warmly at him.

"Do you like video games?" He asked excitedly. All of us, apart from Bella, sighed at him.

"My dad used to make me play with him when I was little, I enjoyed them then. But, I haven't really played one in years." She answered in complete honesty.

"Really?" Jasper and I said in unison.

"Yup." She nodded.

"Guys. This is it. This is the girl we have all been waiting for."

I think we were all hunched over in hysterics at his stupidity.

"You're such an ass Em." Rosalie chimed in, like Alice, appearing out of nowhere. This time, neither Bella nor I got a fright.

_Jesus Christ. Lord save me. What is this? A fucking family reunion?_ I thought to myself.

I only realised I had once again spoken my thoughts when they all started laughing again. Everyone was trying to eavesdrop on our conversation and I just shot them all daggers.

I noticed that Mike was glaring straight back at me and I promise you that he was trying to kill me with his naked eyes.

"Dude, can I borrow your cell?" Emmet said through fits of laughter as they all realised how weird this situation was.

"Why?" Was all I could respond. One because I was laughing so much, and two because I was confused.

"Duh?! So I can call mum and dad and ask if they want come too! We can all go get some ice cream and talk about our memories from the past!" He is such a douche.

"Emmet, you're a douche." Rosalie said laughing and she just looked happy. Thanks. "Anyways, how are you Bella?"

"Good. And all of you?"

"Awesome" shouted Emmet.

"Perfect." chirped Alice.

"Amused." chuckled Jasp.

"Happy." confirmed Rose.

Bella looked to me and I just looked back at her un-answering.

"So…" Emmet interrupted us as they noticed we were lost. We snapped back into reality instantly when he spoke. Something about him was making me feel the need to leave.

"Did you guys make out yet?" He blurted out suddenly.

I swear I nearly ripped his fucking arm off in the middle of the school corridor.

"And we're out." I said in embarrassment, towing Bella along with me. Her blush was clear on her face.

This was going to be one hell of a long week.


	37. Six Days from Now

**A/N: I was meant to be going back to school today, but woke up feeling terrible this morning. So, now it's tomorrow I'm going back. I still feel horrible, but you gotta get on with life. Anyways, thanks for reading blah blah blah. Love you all so very much and I truly am thankful to each and every one of you. Nearly 15,000 views! WOW. Never thought I'd get this far guys. Couldn't have done it without all of you - obviously. Review as usual and tell me what you're thinking. It makes me smile - :D xxxxxx**

**************I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

37. Six Days from Now

After that utterly awkward confrontation with my family, I was completely embarrassed. Bella looked as though she was as well. The difference was she had a blush and she couldn't see how embarrassed I was as well. This is absurd.

The bell went and Bella and I separated with a chaste kiss, and as we did, fucking audible gasps occurred round about us. As I left Bella by her class, I looked over my shoulder as many people were eyeing my retreating figure suspiciously. I laughed at them loudly and out of my peripheral vision, I swear they jumped in fright.

When I entered my English class, Rose was sitting at our desk with a knowing smile on her face. For the first time in… well the first time in forever… I smiled back at her. Fuck me backwards. This was so strange. We were working on a stupid group project today on a book we read last month. This means I was going to get interrogated by Rose.

"Hey Edwardian." She said in amusement.

"What?" She answered with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry. I'm not asking you anything. That'll come when Bella is with us at lunch." She winked at me and ignored me the rest of the lesson. I tried to figure out what she was talking about by listening, but she blocked me out by thinking of decorating her room again.

When lunch came, I was waiting for Bella outside her period 4 class. When she walked out she looked bored as fuck, but when she saw me her face lit up. I grinned in return – which probably came across as creepy but fuck it – and people stared. I put my hand on the small of her back and we walked towards the cafeteria.

I could hear Emmet's thoughts but I had no idea where he was. I couldn't pinpoint exactly whe-…

"BOO!" Emmet jumped out of the male bathrooms and nearly bombarding into Bella, but somehow stopping himself before he could. He is such a gimp. He knows how fragile Bella therefor he understands how careful he has to be around her – which I liked about him. He was a big brother figure.

"Holy crap Emmet!" Bella exclaimed as she just about shat herself for the second time today.

"Dude…" I sighed in exasperation.

"What? C'mon! I had to do it." He grinned. His thoughts were some of excitement.

Bella laughed at him with a wide smile. She liked him – I could just tell. He would look after her.

"Wanna_ eat_ lunch with us Bells?" He asked.

I stared at him in shock as I noticed that he just called her 'Bells'. I gave him a questioning look.

Bella, darling, do deny his request. It is not going to end well.

"Sure." She replied with another wide smile. Oh no.

As we walked towards the cafeteria, our group doubled, with Rose, Alice and Jasper joining us.

This is the first time I have literally seen all of my siblings and I_ actually_ happy. Alice greeted Bella with a hug and Rose greeted her with a slight shoulder nudge. Jasper gave her a warm smile and gently rubbed her arm. I was shocked that Jasp touched her – considering how new he is at this.

When we entered the lunch room I took a hold of Bella's hand, knowing how bad this was going to be. My thoughts were confirmed after a second that gesture had been made.

Every person in the entire room – including some of the dinner ladies – stopped talking and turned to look at all of us. This had not happened since 2 years ago, when we first moved here. That is, in my opinion, more than fucked up. Someone even dropped a tray full of food they were holding in shock. It's not that bad, geez.

If I thought Bella could blush before… that was nothing in comparison to the colour of her cheeks now.

I turned to look at my family and saw that Jasp and Alice had intertwined hands and the same with Em and Rose. Emmet, being the total doofus that he is, put on his massive dopey grin and put his arm over Bella's shoulders – towing Rose, Bella and me towards the queue. Mouths dropped open and eyes went wide at the sight. I heard Alice's giggle and Jasper's chuckle at the scene.

When everyone finally begun mingling again, Emmet ordered food for all of us and a can of soda for Bella because she said she wasn't really hungry. No wonder.

When we sat down, I instinctively pulled Bella's chair practically on top of mine before she sat. Once again, over protective much?

I also realised we were all going to have to eat something today, judging by the fact that people were watching us a lot more than usual today.

We sat for about 10 minutes with smiles and grins passing around the table. Nobody was really saying much to be honest. I was having conversations with my family through listening to them and attempting to give them discreet answers. I also somehow ended up having a conversation with Bella, but just with our eyes. Don't even begin to ask me how that happened.

The reason for my exsistence, turned her head accidentally (she was trying to ignore them all) and saw a repeat of earlier – people staring. I could feel her leg bouncing under the table, so I put my hand on her knee to hold it down and squeezed it gently.

"Calm down sweetheart." I whispered in her ear.

"Sorry. Nervous habit… Why do they all have to stare so much?" She whispered back.

"We're used to it." Emmet answered for her. Okay, he was really starting to piss me off today.

"Oh." Was her reply.

"It seems you'll have to get used to it to Bella." Jasper said amused.

She smiled at him.

We were all acting as if we'd all known each other for as long as we could remember.

"So, Bella, are you coming to meet our parents this week end?" Alice asked in excitement. I stared at her wide eyed. Oh my god. If Emmet was pissing me off, Alice was driving me insane. She would be the sister figure.

Jasper would be a best friend for Bella. Someone she could confide in about anything because even she can't hide her emotions from him.

Rose would be difficult to think about one for. She seemed like one that would just be there and if Bella needed to talk, then she would listen. She would give her advice.

I caught myself out in my act at trying to sum this all up for each person.

"Um, was I invited?" Bella asked confused as if she had missed something.

"Don't worry you haven't missed anything. Well in some way you have, because I haven't even asked you yet…" I glared at Alice across the table.

"Whoops. Sorry again." She knew fine well that I hadn't asked her that.

"I'll ask her then." Emmet burst in again. "Bella, I'm sure Edward would like you to come and meet the other two in our family properly and formally. Would you like to?" I was thankful for Em's choice in words but that was his last chance. If he annoys me anymore, I'm going to lash out.

Bella looked to me for confirmation. I nodded at her.

"Well, okay then…" She answered with confusion but something else in her voice. I didn't know what that other thing was.

"You'll like the house Bells." He said again. "There's this moat surrounding it, with crocodiles. Our beds are all coffins and there's blood dripping down the walls with words spelled out. Oh, the cobwebs, don't forget the cobwebs…" He grinned and everyone around the table laughed – including Bella.

Well… on the sixth day of this week she would enter my home.

Time to meet the parents sweet Bella.


	38. Time to Meet the Parents

**A/N: Hey guys. My most sincere apologies for not uploading for a couple of days. I have been really unwell and it just doesn't seem to be going away! It got worse this morning and I've been chilling in bed all day off school. It gets worse before it gets better... is that how it goes? Anyways, I've had a bit of an upsetting day today, so more apologies if this isn't to the standard you wish for. Bad day as in, one of my wee fish died on me. :'( He was called Spongebob. This resulted in my dad going out to buy me two more Gold fish. The original Gold fish were Spongebob and Patrick, but since Spongebob is now sadly deceased... The new fish clan is Patrick, Bree and Tanner. (I wonder how many of you will get the Bree and Tanner part) ;) Yeah I went there. I named my fish after a kids TV show and then another two after a twilight character. Don't judge me. Please review - I don't know why you guys aren't doing so much anymore, do you not like what I'm doing? If you don't, let me know, and I'll try and fix it! Thanks to all of you, as usual, for the continued support!xxxxxxx**

**************I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

38. Time to Meet the Parents

Well, it's Saturday.

Yeah, it really is.

This week passed pretty quickly, each day was the same as the first to be completely honest. I did end up lashing out at Emmet after school on Monday. Don't ask.

* * *

Bella and I were outside my house and she was staring up at it nervously. She was looking at it as if it were going to sink into the ground if she kept watching it.

"Not what you expected?" I asked in interest.

"Not at all, but that's not why I'm staring…"

"Why are you staring then?"

"Because… Well…" She shrugged timidly and I knew what was up.

"Don't be nervous. They'll love you as much as I do." I thought about that and then corrected myself. "Okay, maybe not as much as I do because I can't express how much I love you, but you get the point. Besides, you've already met Carlisle. You're half way there."

She smiled at me and she seemed to look slightly reassured.

I got out of my car and walked around to open her door. I purposely moved at human speed because I wanted her to take her time. She stepped out the car slower than normal and I realised that she must be pretty scared as well. I mean she was human, with the sweetest scent, she was alone and about to be in a house full of 7 vampires. That's always good, right?

She was too far away from me as we walked towards the car. I needed her to be touching me. I pulled her in against my side, with my arm around her shoulder, and gave her a squeeze. "You'll be fine." I whispered as my started ascending the many steps to the front door.

Her heart was drumming in her chest. I wanted to feel her heart beating against me, but this really wasn't the time.

I realised when we reached the front door, that somehow in some way, my arm had mysteriously ended up around her waist instead of her shoulders. Why was that now? I scoffed at myself internally. I didn't move my arm though.

As we entered, in good old fashioned Bella style, she physically fell in the doorway and I could not control my fits of laughter. She was still giving me evil glares as I took her jacket off for her and lay it over a small arm chair, wrapping my arm back around her straight away. She looked stunning. When did she ever not though?

She was watching every move I made, so she probably clearly seen me ogling. "You look…" I didn't even know how to finish that sentence.

She rolled her eyes at me. So adorable. "Thanks." She coughed back a laugh as she noticed my parents approaching us.

Esme was stunned momentarily at my ability to have Bella in the same room as me, never mind have my arm wound around her waist. She composed herself quickly and smiled warmly as she took in Bella. She loved her instantly.

Carlisle also had that same mask of shock for less than a second, before he too composed himself and greeted Bella with a welcoming grin.

"Mum, dad… this is my Bella." I don't know why I said that but a strange gleam came into my parents eyes as I said 'my Bella'. I honestly didn't even mean to say it. It's been in my thoughts a lot recently and I guess I'm just used to thinking it so much, I'm starting to say it out loud. Great.

"Hello Bella. I'm Esme – Edward's mum. Welcome to our home." Esme said pulling Bella in for a hug, which was awkward because I refused to let go of her. I had an odd urge to be sarcastic with my mother. Who else would it be? My fucking pink unicorn? I shook my head disgusted with myself. I don't even know where that came from.

Bella giggled sweetly unintentionally and said "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you dear. I'm glad you like it." Esme used the word dear. I then decided that she was going to treat Bella as her own. Then a thought occurred to me, I really wished that one day Bella could be her own.

"It's wonderful to see you again Bella. You know who I am, but call me Carlisle. I'm just glad it's not at the hospital this time. I've seen you there too many times for way too many different reasons." He smirked at her.

She nodded quickly with a smirk of her own. "Trust me, I'm glad it's not the hospital either. I hate those places. It's nice to see you again as well Dr Cu…- Carlisle." Bella laughed at herself.

Her laugh just made me want to laugh also.

"I'm very glad you're here, Bella." Esme said happily. "We don't get many visitors." She smirked and it felt amazing to know that Bella knew why.

Bella laughed humourlessly.

Oh fuck me. I could hear the excitement in my siblings minds as they decided to make their entrance with their mates.

"Bella!" In comes Alice. She embraced Bella in a tight hug and then did the same with me. I was shocked when she did so actually. She must be in one of her good moods. Esme and Carlisle both shared a worried glance when they realised how Alice was acting. When they noticed that Bella didn't care, their worry was replaced with joy.

Jasper wasn't far behind her and he approached Bella carefully. "Hey Bella." He smirked and stroked her arm gently like he had every morning this week. He was too afraid to do anything else.

Next came Rosalie and Em- or maybe not Emmet. Never mind.

"Hi." Rose smiled and she actually hugged Bella. I think Rose was just as shocked as Bella and I were by the action. It was so natural to her that it bloody well creeped her out.

About 5 seconds afterwards we heard a loud yell coming from the kitchen.

"INCOMING!" Emmet shouted in his booming voice.

Oh my god. He is an accident waiting to happen.

He ran at a somewhat human pace, so he could slow himself in time not to collide into _anyone or_ _anything_ fragile. As he reached Bella, he literally lifted her off of the ground in a big bear like hug, forcing me to let go of her, which just made me feel anxious. Bella just laughed at his excitement. He was like a 5 year old with his new toy aeroplane.

"Emmet, put her down before you break her you moron." Rosalie snapped at him annoyed.

"Woah, chill. I was just excited to see Bells. That's all." He pouted. "Sorry for being human."

We all laughed at him and he stuck out his tongue.

I instantly pulled Bella back into my side and she did so willingly. It was second nature to me now – if she was standing next to me, I would just automatically pull her close.

After introductions and reunions, we decided to all go and sit in the living room.

We were spread out on random chair and couches. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in our white love seat holding hands, Rose was sitting on Emmet's lap in an arm chair, Alice was sitting on the floor with her head resting against Jasper's knee, and I had Bella as close to me as I could get her on our white couch.

* * *

"20 questions. Alice shoot!" Emmet shouted.

A game of 20 questions soon turned into a game of 100 questions.

* * *

After a long afternoon, the evening was soon approaching and Bella had plans to go to dinner with her father, so I had to drive her home.

We didn't really speak much on the way to Bella's. She was too relieved I think.

When we arrived back at Bella's I opened her door for her, once again, and we said our goodbyes. She actually kissed me this time, so that's a good sign.

As I was on my way home again, I was about to leave Forks when realisation hit me.

Bella had just been in my home for hours. She had just been in my home that is full of vampires – who just happen to be my family – and she didn't run away. She wasn't frightened.

Dear god. That went _way_ better than I thought it would.


	39. In Life and in Death

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry, that I haven't uploaded lately. I know I should be paying more attention to the story and I really can't express how sorry I am. If you have been waiting, you need not wait any longer! The next chapter is here! I won't keep you long, as I am sure you wish to read now. I will TRY my VERY hardest to upload daily, but I'm afraid try is the best I can do. I have many school tests coming up and I have much studying to do, but I will try and work this round about the chaos! 3 Massive thank you to all new followers - I'm glad you like it - and of course to all my other followers and readers. xxxxxx**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

39. In Life and in Death

The next month passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was Christmas break. Snow was falling quickly and the sky was covered in clouds. We were once again going to have a very white Christmas here in Forks.

Once the last day of school ended I was going to Bella's after school. Her father was away on a fishing week end with someone named Sally…Susan… Sue? Sue, yeah. I think that's it. I was too busy trying to stop Bella from sliding on the ice rink of a parking lot when she told me.

….

Once the final bell sounded, announcing that Christmas was now really beginning, everyone practically jumped out of the windows in order to exit that place. I, being somewhat sensible, walked casually to Bella's locker – where we usually meet after final classes now. I run her to and from school every day.

If anything we were getting closer and closer to each other. Closer than I thought was possible a month ago.

When I was walked towards her locker, she had her back to me, so I took my chance to sneak up on her. I quickly and securely wrapped me arms around her waist and pulled her hair back over her shoulder, giving me access to her neck. The halls were empty.

She physically jumped out her skin and tried to get my arms off of her. It took about 4 seconds for her to realise who it was and she relaxed straight away. I trailed kisses up and down her neck and she shivered as my breath brushed against her skin. I was thrilled by the way I seemed to be affecting her, but she had no idea, that she affected me in just the same way.

I spun her around to face me and our faces were just inches apart. We stared into each other's eyes as if we were trying to look into one another's souls. In truth, I really was trying to see her soul. It was easy because of her magnificent eyes. We were just about to make contact when…

"Hey guys!" Shouted Emmet from down the corridor. He took in my annoyed expression and Bella's embarrassed one and he was more than proud of himself. Damn it! He did that on purpose. "Oh, sorry… Did I interrupt something?" He waggled his eyebrows at me. I mentally face palmed at my brother's stupidity.

"No." Bella blushed and fixed her bag, stepping back from me casually. I wanted to laugh, but I was still pissed at Emmet.

"C'mon, Bella." I took her hand and dragged her past Emmet to try and get away from him. Still, his thoughts were mocking me.

…..

Later on, Bella and I found ourselves seated on her bed embraced as close as was possible. I suddenly realised after about half an hour of chatting that she was a whole lot warmer than she usually was.

"Honey, are you feeling ok?" I asked concerned.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Why? Are you ok?"

"Of course I am silly. You just feel rather warm." I coked my head to the side silently asking her to tell me the truth.

"I feel f-…"

"Don't say the word fine Bella. You're not fine." I interrupted her.

"I feel alright. Just tired. It's been a long couple of months." She said quietly.

"Indeed it has, but you must sleep now if you are tired." I slid us both down so we were lying down. I wrapped her covers around her, but kept very close, so I could keep her cool.

"I can't." She told me sheepishly.

"Why on earth not?"

"You're here…" I could see her blush in the dark.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" I asked confused.

"No!" She half shouted at me. "No… I just meant… you're distracting."

I grinned internally. "Let me sing to you…" I offered.

"Um… You don't have to, I don't want you to feel li-…"

"Bella. Just let me sing." I kissed her lips softly and slid her down further, so that her head now rested in the crook of my neck. Her hair smelled amazing… It almost made me dizzy.

I began humming something that I had recently stared composing on my piano. She was slightly tense for some reason, but she relaxed after a few minutes. That's when I could tell she had fallen into a deep sleep. I was happy just to have her securely in my arms.

Wherever I was, I would make sure nobody hurt her.

I just can't live without her. Not now and not ever.

I knew I had to start thinking about the future, because there would come a day, where a decision would have to be made. As much as I wanted to stay in this moment forever, I knew I could not.

The only thing I knew for sure was that I loved her and that if anything ever happens to her that results in death… I swear that I will not be far behind her.

**Bottom of the page: Hope you all are enjoying! Leave a review and follow if you'd like to be in on the loop. Things are about to start going downhill and that is the only hint I shall give you my readers. Until the next chapter! xxxx**


	40. In Sickness and in Health

**A/N: Sorry. Again. Look, I know I said I would try and update every day but it's difficult. Thanks for your patience though, really. It's the weekend, so will be updating as much as possible. The website went weird on Friday and I couldn't upload. Yesterday during the day I was out getting my nose pierced and then I stayed at my friend, Ciara's, house overnight. I have been doing French homework for the past two hours. Please don't hate me and I really appreciate your patience and the fact that you are not complaining about any of my errors in my writing. It happens. Anyways, enjoy my readers and I will be uploading again tonight. I PROMISE YOU.:*xxxx**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

40. In Sickness and in Health

Bella awoke at about 3am with a burning fever. She looked paler than I had ever seen her before. About 2 minutes after waking up, she jolted up right and made a run for the bathroom. It took me a second longer than it should have to realise what she ran for, but when I did, I ran after her. She was about to slam the door shut on me, but I put my foot in to stop it. She didn't have time to scold me as she knelt before the toilet. I tried to hold her hair out of her face and rub soothing circles on her back. I have no idea how to deal with these situations – I've literally never had to before.

Not that I like Bella being ill at all, but I loved the idea of having to take even more care of her than I already do.

I decided enough was enough after 3 more times in the bathroom. She had nothing left in her stomach and she was now just dry heaving. I called Carlisle and he said he would be over straight away.

As we waited for him, I prayed that Bella would not be sick again for her sake. I prayed that nothing serious was wrong with her.

* * *

When Carlisle arrived, he checked Bella's pulse, temperature and asked her some questions. She told him that she had a slight ache in her legs and a very bad headache.

Yeah, it didn't go as easy as 20 questions. She was very stubborn – as usual. She told him she was fine multiple times and to be honest, it was really annoying me. Just the fact that clearly she is very ill, but she just won't admit it. Finally, she actually told my father what was wrong.

Apparently, she had influenza. I really did hate that topic.

Any talk of influenza, even though 100 years later, is still a raw nerve for me.

Influenza was the cause of my death.

Even though my case was much more serious, Spanish Influenza, it still panicked me that Bella had anything with 'influenza' involved. It really and truly fucking terrified me actually.

Carlisle told me that she would be fine and that I just had to keep an eye on her. She has a fever, a bit of a sore throat and aches and pains.

My poor Bella.

By the time my father left, Bella just looked drained. She looked white as a sheep and her eyelids were drooping. She was sitting downstairs and it was now about 5.30am and she didn't want to go back to bed. This resulted in me picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

I started going over what Carlisle had told me to do. He said to keep her under the covers, but I was to go with her, so that she wouldn't be too warm. I had to keep water close and get her painkillers every two-four hours when necessary.

She was asleep virtually minutes after putting her into bed.

I would, every now and again, rest my hand on her forehead and on her arms to try and cool her down. She was burning.

Let's just say, even I was tired after this morning's events. See the course of panic that went through me when I saw how sick she was… I felt almost faint. She should be fine in 10-14 days. I wished, with all of my dead heart, that I could take it for her. I hated seeing her like this. It was unbearable.

I tried not to focus on that. Let's um… let's redirect my thoughts somewhere else.

Something popped up. My family, were going to be a big issue for me. The constant shit from Emmet is severely pissing me off. Then comes Alice with her butting in before I can thing. I can't deal with that – especially since I have a number of debates going on in my head.

Debates about Bella. What should I do? Every single time I was alone, or not talking, I always thought about this.

I love her but I will NOT change her. I will NOT change her but I want her forever. I want her forever but mortality only lasts to a certain extent.

I can't live without her and I can't bear to see her in pain. So, how would I cope if she died?

The thought itself nearly broke me in half. Enough said.

All I do know is that I will love, protect and cherish her until the day either one of us dies, whenever that may be…

Bella is my life… And if she dies… I die…

**Bottom of the page: I know it's a sorry excuse for a chapter, but hope you liked? Christmas is coming in the next few chapters at some point;)xxxx Review and let me know what you're thinkin'xxxx**


	41. Christmas Eve

**A/N: Enjoy my readers. :*xxxx**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

41. Christmas Eve  
(2 weeks after Bella's illness)

Bella was more or less better by now. I'm glad so, because guess what?

It's Christmas tomorrow.

My first Christmas with Bella. I can't even deny how excited I am. There actually is honestly no reason whatsoever that I'm so excited. I just am.

Everything had been arranged for tomorrow. I wasn't seeing Bella tonight – I was spending it with my family, as is she with her father. Tomorrow during the day it will be the same as tonight, then tomorrow evening, Bella is coming to the Cullen house and she is staying overnight. Yes, overnight.

I had already given a present to Charlie which, reading his thoughts, I found out he was quite moved at the fact I had gotten him an engraved key chain. The writing on the key chain says 'The strength and the bravery is what this town needs Charlie'. He loved it. The relief was overwhelming. I only gave him his because I won't see him tomorrow. My family and my Bella will get theirs then. Bella had specifically warned me not to get her anything, but I wasn't having that. I'm going to tell you what I got everyone and let's see what you think.

For Alice, a new French collection of clothes came out a week ago and she was going to get it. I told her not to and of course she seen that I was going to get it for her Christmas present. It was agreed that I would get her that collection, leaving the difficulty for everyone else to top it. I was quite proud of myself for getting in there first.

For Jasper, an electronic chess board. Explain? It's sort of a joke. He said he refuses to play chess with neither Alice nor me, because we cheat. Now, it's not our fault we can do what we do. So, I thought it would be a good idea to get him something so cool, that he would not be able to resist his urge to play. Even though I knew he would lose, I still love the sibling rivalry.

For Rose, money for a new car. No way in hell does she need the money – she can pay for it perfectly herself. The thing is, I never know what to get her, so this is what I have ended up with this year. At least she won't need to pay for it with her money.

For Emmet, a new baseball bat. That's what he asked me to get him. He wants to go play ball the next time a thunderstorm hits and he wants a brand new bat to do so. He will be sharing it with the whole family of course, but we promised that he will get dibs on batting first.

For Carlisle, a new watch. I also had that engraved saying 'You're a doctor. You're my father. You're my friend. You have kept me living all this time.'

For Esme, a bracelet. The engraving in this one says 'You're perfect. You're my mother. You're my friend. You kept me living all this time.'

For my Bella I got a sapphire gemstone necklace (because of her September birthday) and it's also engraved. This says 'My Bella, my love, my life. Death will not part us. I love you.' It may be cheesy but I don't give a flying fuck to be honest. It's true.

I can't wait to give it to her.

Until tomorrow…


	42. Christmas Day

**A/N: I am more than sorry for not updating. I've got a lot of tests just now in school and I've not been well again the past couple of days. Be warned - there's deffo a bug going about. Anyways, it's christmas here in the world of Twilight my readers! :D Enjoy the read and please review. I'm getting so many views but barely any of you are reviewing my story. Thank you to everyone for the continued support - It is strongly appreciated! :*xxxx**

42. Christmas Day

My family absolutely loved all of their presents. That was a plus because at least I wouldn't need to hear them complain for the next year.

When I picked Bella up at 6.30, I practically kissed the life out of her – if that were possible. Either way, I didn't try and hide my excitement. She returned the favour without any hesitation.

As we arrived back at my house, I was very aware of the hyperactive thoughts coming from my family. Bella was about to be spoiled rotten. The worst part about it was she had no idea. She had told them all, including me, not to get her anything because she really didn't need it. That didn't go as planned, considering the fact that each and every one of them got her something.

We entered the house and in came Esme and Carlisle, then Alice and Jasper and then Rosalie and Emmet.

_Two by two the animals entered the ark. _I thought to myself sarcastically. I was quite proud of that one actually if I do say so myself.

It wasn't until I heard the chuckles and giggles round about me that I realised I, once again, had spoken my thoughts aloud. Seriously, Edward? Get a grip. Control yourself. Emmet found it particularly funny judging by his thoughts.

"Oops. That slipped out." I said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah. That seems to happen a lot." Bella said and rolled her eyes at me.

Just then, my family and Bella began wishing each other 'Merry Christmas' and exchanging hugs and kisses.

"Alright kids, let's go and sort out the presents!" Esme beamed at us enthusiastically.

"In other words, Bella's presents." Emmet muttered under his breath with a smile – too low that Bella would not hear. I tried to keep the smirk off of my face.

As we were walking to the living room, I bent my head down to Bella's ear and whispered, "I'll give you mine later."

I was so glad I had done that. The shock plastered across her face was hysterical. If I had a camera on me at this time, I would have taken a picture.

Bella had no idea what to get me or my family, and we all made sure she knew that we didn't want anything. We'd had enough presents to last the next 30 generations. The only reason my family all get each other things, was because it was a tradition. Since Bella wasn't, technically, a Cullen, she didn't have to buy anything.

When she had asked me what I wanted for Christmas I had replied saying, "You."

Her response made my dead heart melt.

"You already have that." She told me as if I was stupid.

Anyway, back to the present. The whole family was sitting together in the living room, each awaiting their turn to give Bella her present.

Esme and Carlisle went first with their gift of airline tickets – to be used in the next two years – to go and visit her mum. I didn't think that was really the best idea, considering the condition Bella's mother is in. Over the past months, things had only gone downhill. If Bella was worried about time running out, she didn't show it. She kept strong. I admired her greatly because, if that were me, I'd be breaking down every two minutes.

Jasper bought Bella a radio for her car and Emmet installed it for her earlier. She didn't even know. Including the installation of the radio, Emmet got Bella a teddy bear. The T-shirt said 'Little bear Bella'. We all had to laugh. It was sort of a joke between them. Bella had referred to him as some sort of massive bear, so he started calling her little bear. It was all very comical.

Rose got her a jewellery box and filled it with some of her favourite pieces. It was very generous of her. Some of the things she put in there were very important to Rosalie. At least Bella would know that – Rose put a note in explaining what each piece represented. Bella was in shock when she opened it.

A typical Alice move here… she bought Bella some new clothes and shoes. Bella's expression was once again, one I would quite happily frame. All of us were in stitches of laughter. Alice was highly offended, but Bella assured her that she would wear one of the outfits for our New Year's party.

Did I mention that? Anyway, we are in fact having a party this year on New Year's Eve for all of our family and close friends.

Bella was obviously invited, but I was thinking she might be quite uncomfortable and maybe frightened. Not all of our friends drink animal blood. The ones who don't though, would never hunt in Forks. They will be well aware of the scents that they will not under any circumstance go near, or I may very well rip their heads off.

….

The night went rather smoothly after that. Bella accepted my gift with much gratitude and she told me she loved me too after reading the necklace.

There was a bed set up in my room for Bella to sleep in. She said she was very close to smashing something when she seen it. I burst out laughing, resulting in curios thoughts from my family. I just tried to ignore them.

I lay on top of the covers, whilst she was under, so she wouldn't get cold. We talked and cuddled for hours until I thought it would be best for my Bella to get some sleep.

She drifted off to unconsciousness in my arms.

It wasn't until then that I really started to wonder how Bella would cope being in a house literally full of vampires…

**Bottom of the page: Please review my readers! :*xxxx**


	43. A Party to Remember - Part One

**A/N: Don't come to my house with the pitch forks yet, alright? I have had one hell of a week. So many tests! I had to revise for a maths one tonight, but I made sure to allow time to update for you. Every day thing might not work out as planned. Whenever I have spare time, I will upload as much as possible. I don't know how long this story is going to be but it'll be done when it's done. A week tomorrow, I finish school for our October week holiday. I am not going anywhere, so I will most likely be writing for you guys. Also, on the go at the moment, I am starting to write another Fan fiction for you… I will not be uploading that until this is thoroughly wrapped up. Let me know if you want to read my next one, okay? Love you all and thanks for not nagging at me for not uploading. Nearly 20,000 views. Cue shocked face in 3…2…1… :O :*xxxx**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

43. A Party to Remember – Part One

5 minutes. 5 minutes. 5 minutes.

My family and friends are arriving in 5 minutes.

For the first time in my life I really wanted to pray. Carlisle would try and get me to but… I don't really believe in all that stuff you know? Like heaven and god… If there was a God, why would he make me the monster I am?

I do believe in hell though.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Bella squeezed my hand softly. I looked down at her and tried to give her as reassuring smile as I could manage, but it really wasn't happening for me. She didn't look even slightly reassured. So, I bent down to her ear level.

"Bella, it'll be fine. Some of them are as close to family as we have. They would never hurt you and each and every one of them has promised not to hunt in Forks at all. Okay?"

She nodded sheepishly. "I'm not afraid of _them_. I j-just… I don't talk to people a lot and I… I…"

She was stuttering big time. "Let me talk then. You only have to talk if someone asks you a question. I promise you that I will stay by your side the entire time, alright sweetheart?"

She nodded a fast, jerky nod. Oh, God help her.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. I heard Alice squeal in excitement. I rolled my eyes from where Bella and I were standing in my room and towed her along out of the door. I could here the thoughts already of the coven awaiting outside.

The Denalis. This is the coven we were closest to – the drink animal blood also – but at the same time, this was the coven I was least looking forward to Bella meeting. Why? Ahhh, you see, Tanya may or may not have had a slight infatuation with me some years ago. Quite simply, I did not return that interest.

As we walked downstairs I heard many laughs of joy and we were soon greeted by 5 faces I had seen many times before. Kate, Irina, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar. Each of them gave wide smiles as they noticed Bella by my side – even Tanya. Cue shocked face – internally of course.

Carmen, Eleazar and Kate were all thinking of things along the same lines – _She's gorgeous for a human _or _they look completely perfect together _or maybe even _Edward looks… different. Good different._

Irina was confused. I read her thoughts momentarily understanding that a man name Laurent was supposed to be joining them, but he left to run some errands unexpectedly. She did also notice how 'drop dead gorgeous' Bella is.

I cautiously went on to Tanya. Cue second shocked face – not so internally this time. She actually thought and I quote '_God, she's stunning. No freaking wonder he fell for her… I mean, look how sweet and cute she is. She's warm, seemingly intelligent and… she's perfect._' She was frowning through her thoughts. When she noticed me staring at her, she suddenly remembered my 'power'.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath. I'm pretty sure Bella didn't hear her.

"Um… Kate, Irina, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar Denali…" I gestured to each of them as I said their names. "This is my Bella." I smirked at them as I processed their faces when I said 'my Bella'. I love doing that to people after seeing my family's reactions. I had done the same to Charlie last week when I introduced myself, formally, as Bella's 'boyfriend'. He nearly had a stroke.

"It's so lovely to meet you Bella. Also, it is just as lovely to see you once again, Edward." Carmen said in awe – trying to contain it.

Bella smiled softly in return and I swear her eyes sparkled for a second in recognition. I couldn't stop myself from looking down at her as I watched it through Kate's eyes. I couldn't even control the large smile that crept up across my face at seeing her smile. It just made her even more beautiful – if that were even possible.

_Good God! _Their thoughts shouted simultaneously. I winced slightly. _She has a gorgeous smile and her eyes… her eyes! _They were all thinking things along those lines. Suddenly Eleazar's thoughts jumped out at me. _The way he looks at her… not like anything I've ever seen before. _

I glanced over at Jasper and he looked amused. They were feeling an overwhelming amount of adoration towards Bella and that was very un-natural for our kind. Humans were our prey, whether we agreed with the fact or not. Something was just drawing them to Bella. I mean, even Tanya was feeling this way and it's… well… it's Tanya!

After this, many others began arriving and it went on this way for another 40 minutes or so. Really, everyone was thinking the same things, just in different ways. It didn't escape my notice that many of our guests had noticed Bella's… _appealing… _scent.

The Irish coven – Siobhan, Liam and Maggie – arrived after the Denalis. Soon followed by the Romanian coven - Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna – and I was stunned by their arrival, because they never interact with any humans. We were expecting more guests but we all understood the fact that plans changed.

Just after 10pm, we were all hovering around in the living room. Bella sat by my side at the piano as I played for our guests. None of them were really watching. They were all too engrossed in their own conversations, but they did listen.

After half an hour of playing, I hear the silent sound of Bella's phone ringing and buzzing. It was pretty late for anyone to be calling at this time I pondered silently.

She slipped her phone out of her back pocket and stared at the caller ID confused. I haulted playing immediately. I don't know if she was thinking the same thing I was… but this didn't look good…

"Why the heck is Phil phoning me at this time of night?" She asked confused. All 17 heads snapped our way when she spoke.

Jesus fucking Christ. Even I had to admit how creepy that looks when all eyes are solely focused on where you are sitting. The worst part being, most of those eyes, shone crimson red…

They all knew who Phil was after my family filled them in all about Bella so we didn't need to. I made sure Bella thought that was okay and she was more than relieved.

"Um… I'll be right back." She looked at me, silently telling me to stay put.

She got up, walked out of the room and the last thing I heard was a silent whisper…

"Oh my god." Then, something clattered on the floor.

**Bottom of the page: Please review… so many views… yet not a lot of you are reviewing! Did just reach 100 views but a maximum of 2-3 each chapter! I gotta know what you guys are thinking! Suggestions or guessed about what is gonna happen next are welcome! Even give me some idea about what you would like to see happen for the rest of the story…**

**Until next chapter my readers… Don't let the bed bugs bite ;) :* xxxx**


	44. A Night to Remember - Part Two

**A/N: Hey guys. Yes I am uploading today. No tests to study for tomorrow. Thank the lord! Anyway, you know the maths test I was studying for last night? Well, that ended up being the epitome of a failure. So, wish me luck on that one! Anyways enjoy… blah blah… Nearly 20,000 guys! So close! Thank you. Love you. Bye :* xxxx**

43. A Night to Remember – Part Two

I suddenly heard Jasper's thoughts shouting at me and I looked over, for the second time tonight, to where he was standing. He was hunched over trying to block out the fear, panic, worry and loss rushing through his body. It clicked then.

I ran as fast as I could to where Bella was standing, soon followed by Carlisle and Esme. They had warned my siblings and the others to stay where they were.

When I reached my girl, I realised that her mobile was the thing that had clattered to the ground and broken into many small pieces. Bella was stood frozen half way towards the front door. We began walking slowly towards her, so we didn't startle her. I rushed to her side immediately when I saw that she was shaking.

"Bella…" No reply. "Bella… tell me… tell me what's wrong…" She warily turned her head towards my unmoving form behind her. When she looked into my eyes I got a direct route straight to her soul.

What I saw there was my biggest fear.

Nothing.

"Bella… please sweetheart...talk to me…" I begged her.

"M-m-my… m-my m… Ren-n-n…mo-m…" She gasped out trying to speak coherently through her growing sobs.

"Bella…" My mum spoke up. "Tell us what happened honey…"

Realisation struck Bella once again causing her to stumble backwards in shock. I quickly grabbed hold of her waist to stop her from falling. Carlisle rushed to her side faster than she could process what he was doing. He started checking her pulse and her temperature.

"Th-thi-is isn't ha-ppening t-to me. No. N-no. No." Bella was shaking her head fast along with her statement. She was squirming about in my iron grasp. It only made me hold her closer.

_Edward, she is going into a mass state of denial. I think… Oh god… I think her mom might have…_

God help us. Please don't let this happen to her. Please. I'll do anything. Anything!

"N-not t-tonight-t! No! No. It-t can't!"

"Bella. Bella. Bella, look at me. Please, just look at me. Right in my eyes." I tried to get her attention.

After a second she complied and she just stared at me.

"Tell me beautiful. It's ok."

"She's gone."

Her tortured voice was enough to make me understand exactly. My suspicions had just been confirmed. The sound killed me inside.

I didn't know what else to do but get the doctor involved.

"Carlisle…" I trailed off not knowing what he could do.

"Alright. C'mon Bella. Let's get you upstairs. Edward, can you go back in and speak to everyone please? Esme could you take Bella to get ready for bed."

_She could do with a relaxing hour Edward. Esme can help her with that sort of thing. Trust me. She needs to try and calm down before she goes into shock._

I nodded quickly and kissed Bella's hair and turned to walk away. I didn't even realise she was gripping my shirt until I felt the tiniest bit of resistance when I tried to walk. I glanced around to give her a look that conveyed everything in one. Afterwards she nodded weakly and slowly released my shirt.

I strode back into the living room only to be met with a number of crimson and butterscotch eyes gazing at me worriedly.

I stopped dead in my tracks because I just realised I was going to have to explain. I don't think any of them had been rude enough to listen in. Either that, or all of them were very good at hiding it. All thoughts emanating were consumed in worry.

"Bella… Um… Bella's mother… She… She's g-gone." I stuttered uncomfortably.

When the words had left my mouth, words and memories from my conversation with Renee flooded through my mind.

There were multiple gasps audible around the room and many looks of sorrow. I didn't notice as much as I should have because of the conversation on play.

Renee had said to me '_Look after my baby young man, okay? She means the world to me and you better not go screwing up. I might not get a chance to meet you, but I can tell you mean a lot to her. It's funny hearing you speak of my gorgeous girl, because everything you say to me makes me understand without seeing, just how much you really must love her.'_

I gulped and closed my eyes. If tears could fall from my ducts, they would have.

I felt Emmet's hand on my shoulder and heard Jasper's 'sorry' in his head. Alice was sniffling and Rose was standing with her head in her hand. The Denalis looked very apologetic and The Irish Coven was conveying their sympathy. The Romanians were really upset by the news. Maybe it hit a raw nerve or something.

Alice and Rosalie disappeared out of the room to go and help Esme with Bella. God, I really wanted to go too, but she needed her space. I'll have her to myself the whole night when I can hold her. She can cry if she needs to… she can do whatever she wants. I just need to hold her.

Emmet half dragged me over to the couch to sit down so I wouldn't fucking fall over. Instead of everyone standing around the room, we all took seats either on the floor or on the couches provided. I think it was once of those moments where no one should say anything, never mind what.

The wheels began to turn in my head.

How can I fix this?

How can I help?

What the fuck do I do now?

The reality of it is… I can't fix this… I can't help and I can't do anything…

My love just lost her mother and there's no way in hell she is going to heal from this anytime soon.

**Bottom Page: I severely hope no one has been upset in any way by this chapter. It is not real (obviously) and I hope you enjoyed it either way. R.I.P Renee :'( Sleep tight everyone:*xxxx **


	45. Not so Close to Recovering

**A/N: Don't hate me! Because I love you and I can't handle that! I have been sooooooo busy this week and very tired. But… cue good news… MY OCTOBER HOLIDAYS HAVE STARTED! So, this means, I'm off for the next week and a bit. I will be uploading regularly and trying to get a good start on my next fanfic. I love you all the more for your spectacular patience. Warning before hand, this chapter's a wee bit sad**** Heads up for a dramatic ending though… :O Apologies in advance for the cliffy! Thank you and please do enjoy! :*xxxx**

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

45. Not so Close to Recovering

The funeral is finally here. This was the last step before Bella could let go of her mom. In all honesty, I'm not completely sure she'll be able to let go, even after the funeral.

In Renee's will, it stated simply that she wished to be buried in Forks. No matter how stuck she felt when she lived here, it would always be home to her. So, that was the plan. The funeral is being held today at the only graveyard in Forks. Afterwards, there will be a small gathering at my home for refreshments.

* * *

The thing that hurt the most was knowing that someone who's thoughts I should be able to hear; I couldn't. And it was for completely different reasons as to why I can't hear Bella's. The scariest sound fills the ground: Silence.

Bella clutched my hand as the final prayer was read whilst Bella's mother was lowered down into the ground slowly.

'God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change;

Courage to change the things I can;

And wisdom to know the difference.

Living one day at a time;

Enjoying one moment at a time;

Accepting hardships as the pathway to peace;

Taking, as he did, this sinful world as it is, not as I would have it;

Trusting that he will make all things right if I surrender to his Will;

That I may be reasonably happy in this life and supremely happy with him

Forever in the next.

Amen.'

Fuck that prayer hit home. Wrong thought at a funeral. _Shit. _Wrong thought number two. Forgive me Renee.

I glanced quickly at Bella and the tears were running down her cheeks. I rubbed her back softly and I whispered soothing words into her ear.

"It's ok sweetheart. It's alright. Everything's going to be fine"

She tried to smile at me but I could see she was forcing it.

I nodded my head sadly at her so she knew she didn't have to do that.

After the final prayer, people started leaving to make their way to the Cullen household. The only two left were Bella and I. I watched her carefully, not really sure what her intention was. Once about 7 and a half minutes had passed, I was beginning to worry about her safety as I got the feeling that someone was watching us. I warily glanced around, trying to be discreet, but to creepy disappointment, I couldn't see anything out of place. I sniffed carefully, trying to decipher any new scents. There was nothing. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me…

* * *

Arriving back home was, awkward… Too many people were staring when Bella and I entered together. Confusion crossed their minds before they settled on pity as they saw the tear stains over Bella's flushed skin. As people approached to give their condolences to Bella, I kept my arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

At one point I got so frustrated with the thing in the graveyard, that I had to go and find my brothers. I left my Bella with her father and made way to find them. When I did, they were trying to make conversation with a few of Renee's friends from Phoenix. I politely stepped in and asked to borrow my brothers for a few moments. The 4 women nodded and walked away.

"Dude! Thanks! That was getting too uncomfortable!" Emmet sighed exasperatedly.

Jasper chuckled in dry humour. There was nothing to it. This was a bad day for everyone. This week has been torturous for all of us: having to watch Bella suffer so much. Knowing there was nothing we could do, was heart wrenching.

"Guys I need your help."

They both became worried instantly.

"Edward what have you done?" Emmet asked in all seriousness.

"Nothing. Geez, why jump to that conclusion? It's just that… when I was with Bella back at the uhh, yeah… um… I got a really strange feeling that someone else was there but the placed was practically deserted. I couldn't smell anyone – I think whoever it was ran off before I could. I was too busy focusing on Bella to try and listen…" I trailed off slightly angry at myself.

"Oh… That doesn't sound good Edward… How did you actually feel when you thought someone was there?" Jasper asked curiously as Emmet gazed at him questioningly.

"Pretty fucking creeped out." I answer sharply.

"Not good." Jasper muttered.

"Here, you go and check on Bella. Jazz and me will go n' have a sweep of the woods. Okay? Just to be on the safe side…" Emmet suggested.

I nodded with a small smile of gratitude. They did the same in return before sneaking out of the back door.

The next hour or two went on like this and I just wanted everyone to leave already. They weren't helping with Bella's nerves at all. I ended up speaking with a few of Bella's old friends from Phoenix. Ehm… Ciara, Jamie and Kathleen I think they were called. I could quickly see why Bella was friends with them. They did all the talking…

Eventually they did all leave, and Charlie gushed into my ear, "Son, would you drive Bella home later on? I think you are the only person who can really be with her right now…" with pain in his voice.

I tried to answer confidently, but all that came out was a strangled whisper, "Of course." This happened for two reasons.

One at the shock of him calling me son…

Two – the most dominant one – understanding that he was right.

I only just realised, that I was the only one Bella had actually interacted with today and it made me need to see her. I had no idea how to make her better. I groaned in annoyance with myself.

Just as I was about to go back to her after helping Alice carry though some empty plates lying around, Esme grabbed my arm softly. I turned to face her and seen sorrow in her features.

"I don't know what to do to help her mom…" I said helplessly.

She rubbed my arm soothingly. "I know sweetie, but you just need to give her time." She cooed quietly before walking away.

Time? Seriously, time? That was the biggest issue in my life right now. I fucking hated time. It is literally my worst enemy. It either goes too slowly or too fast. Why can't it just fucking stop?

My thoughts changed a second after I asked myself that question.

Suddenly, my brothers sprinted through the back door and when I heard their thoughts…

Time became my new best friend…

**Bottom of the page: Hope you enjoyed. One again, sorry for the horrible cliffy… I've got a wonderful party tomorrow and then a sleepover afterwards, so I'll probably not be uploading. After then, I'm yours though. We are getting closer and closer to the end guys! :'( But don't fret, we've got another wee load of chapters to go I'm thinking! R&R please! It makes me smile like this - :D :*xxxx**


	46. They Have Been Watching

**A/N: This really is a sad excuse for a chapter and I am sorry for that. I am going to Blackpool in the morning and I only found out today, so I've been very busy. I won't be uploading again for the next few days because I'm going to be all over the place – so cherish this chapter lovelies! I didn't have much time to write as I am up at 5.30am tomorrow! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM WRITING THIS STORY SOLELY FOR FUN AND TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

46. They Have Been Watching

_Edward, you were right. Someone was there. A man was in the woods with a woman and they were at the graveyard. They told us some creepy as fuck stuff. _Jasper's thoughts were screaming.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. They want Bella. They want to hurt her. What do we do, oh my god. No way in hell are they getting MY little sister. They can go take a run and fuck to themselves. _Emmet's thoughts were twisted with rage.

"Guys! Slow the fuck down! Explain now!" I shouted in panic and anger.

"Edward, we need everyone. Keep Alice with Bella, but get everyone else. Alice will have seen it." Jasper told me in a strict tone.

I did as he told me. Once I reached Alice's room, I was about to knock and tell her to keep Bella away from our conversation, when her thoughts interrupted me.

_Edward, Bella is going to sleep just now. I'll stay with her. I saw everything. _Even she sounded panic stricken.

I whispered a small thank you, before rushing back to the others in the kitchen.

"Right. Now, explain." God! I was trying so hard to stay calm, but Emmet's thoughts were swarming my head – completely creeping me the fuck out.

Jasper watched me warily before talking. "We were just reaching the opposite end of the woods, when we started hearing a man and woman arguing loudly. When we got a bit closer, they came to an abrupt stop and we could hear them coming towards us. Em collided head on with the male and Emmet very nearly ripped the male's hand off in the process. The woman told us she was called Victoria and she was trying to hold back the male, named James. They finally let go of each other and James laughed wildly and told us that he knew us." Him and Emmet shared a frightened glance.

"And?" For the first time ever, Carlisle sounded really rather impatient.

Jasper continued. "He corrected himself and told us that he didn't know us personally, but he knew who we were. He knows us by name." Jasper directed his gaze towards me when he began talking again. "Edward, those were the people who were at the graveyard. They ran away and if you had moved literally another two steps in their direction, you would have smelled them. Also, with the thoughts thing, it seems you were too preoccupied to listen out until it was too late." He scowelled at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Bella was a little bit upset just minutes after her mum was buried!" I snapped at him.

"Edward, enough. You too Jasper." Esme cautioned us.

"Anyway, James told us he has been watching our family. Victoria didn't say much, but she wore a smirk the whole way through his explanation. He said that he wants Bella." I looked at him confused and wary.

"Or, to be more precise, he wants her _blood_." Jasper spat the last word is if it were poisonous.

My eyes felt as if they were about to fall out of my head. Every person in the room froze in panic and anger.

"What?!" I half growled, half whined.

Emmet spoke this time in a tortured voice. "He told us not to bother running. He would find us."

"A tracker." Carlisle and I spoke in whispers at the same time Rose muttered 'shit' under her breath.

I ran my hand through my hair as nerves and fear began to kick in.

"Oh my goodness." Esme said in shock. "Carlisle, what do we do?"

I sure as hell needed an answer to that because I didn't know either.

"I don't know Esme." He answered as if his mind were somewhere else. In actual fact it was. _I wonder why he hasn't tried anything yet…_

"Carlisle." I snapped at him. It was no time for stuff like that.

"Sorry, I know. Right." He paused for a second before carrying on. "Did either of them say anything else?"

Emmet looked at Jasper once again. Guys, seriously. C'mon! I was nearly falling forward because I was so worried about their response.

"James told us that they had spoken to Aro." Emmet cringed at the name as it left Jasper's mouth. "Aro knows about Bella, Edward."

I was frozen in shock. I couldn't say anything.

Esme and Rose looked confused, so he continued.

"I mean… He knows that she knows about us…"

Then it clicked.

In my entire existence, I had never witnessed what I did in that moment.

I looked around the room at my family's faces and for the first time ever…

I saw complete and utter, genuine fear.

**Bottom of the page: I hope you enjoyed. I know this is barely even a chapter and I really am sorry for that. Anyway, please R&R everyone. Honestly, for the amount of views I am getting, you would think more people would R&R. I know some of you just enjoy reading and that's it, but it's honestly nice to hear what you're thinking. Tell me if you're enjoying it and what you thought of the chapter. Let me know what you want to happen next or even take a guess at what you think will happen next! I'm going to get going, because if I don't… I'm gonna be a zombie in the morning! Love you all and sweet dreams :*xxxx**


	47. What Next?

**A/N: I'm sorry. I know. Don't hate me ok? I've started a new ff 'Life is Hard but Death is Easy'. Go and have a look. I started that when I started getting serious writer's block for this one. I'm back and this story is coming to an end guys. Very dramatic couple of chapters coming up. Enjoy :*xxxx **

47. What Next?

Just days after finding out about the fucking stalkers and the volturi, my family is still on edge – understandably. We still haven't told Bella. We probably should, but I don't think it's a good idea.

"Have you seen Bella today?" Emmet asked me.

"I saw her this morning, but she was going shopping with Alice. I thought they could use some… you know… _girl time_." I paused. "Although, I think it was one sided. Alice practically dragged her into her car. If we weren't in this shambles of a situation, I would have laughed." I sighed.

"I know dude."

"Edward?" Carlisle said from the kitchen.

"Mmm?" I responded as he walked into the living room to join us – with Esme towing behind.

"I don't know what to do from here." He said sadly.

"Neither do I. To be honest, I don't think we can do anything just now."

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm really starting to worry about her. It took everything I had not to beg Alice to let me go with them. I don't like her going anywhere… unprotected."

"Alice can protect her." Emmet challenged.

"I know she can… but not if there is more than one person against her. It would be too hard for her to try and protect Bella at the same time as fight off two other beings." I argued.

"I guess… Yeah." He answered lamely.

"I agree with Edward, Em. He has a valid point. Personally, I wouldn't have let them go out alone like that. Well, I know Jazz is hiding somewhere in the mall but still…" Rose appeared out of nowhere, joining in on our conversation. She was trying to make us feel a bit more at ease with the part about Jasper. I gave her a nod in thanks.

Esme remained silent but her thoughts screamed fear. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she just didn't respond. She loves Bella as her own and I don't think she could cope very well if anything happened to my love.

* * *

I sat in my room wondering what my girl and Alice are up to. I haven't heard from either of them – which isn't unusual when it comes to Alice and shopping – but I couldn't help but be dying in worry for the both of them.

* * *

A few hours later, the house phone was ringing. No one answered the first time, but when it went again, Emmet jumped up with a curse to answer it.

He glared at the device before picking it up.

"Hello?"

I listened in to see what this was all about.

"Emmet? Emmet?! Is everyone there? You need to come here now. Like now. Please." Alice rushed from the other end. She sounded upset.

I was up instantly and grabbing the phone from Emmet.

"Alice? Alice, what is going on? Why are you shouting?" I asked in worry.

"It's Bella… She's… she's gone. I don't know. I can't find her. Jasper can't either – all he can smell is… is…"

I froze. Please don't say it… Please don't say it… No…!

"James."

The phone dropped from my hand and I ran. Followed by Emmet, Rose, Esme and Carlisle… well yeah. Followed by everyone.

The quickest way was through the woods. My family's thoughts were shouting at me.

_Why the hell did Alice leave Bells alone?_

_Oh god, poor Bella._

_I hope she isn't hurt. I need to be prepared to help._

_What am I going to do? Nothing can happen to her. It just can't._

I wanted to cry. I really wanted to cry.

The fear that was coursing through me was painful. If that bastard has touched her… I swear to god… He will pay.

When we reached the mall, we had to try and control our speed – so that we looked at least a little but human. People were actually moving out of the way of us. Some were cowering away from Emmet, Rose and me – because of our expressions. We were in fucking killer mode and anyone that got in our way, would surely be hurt.

Carlisle and Esme were more controlled, but for once… they had no problem with the way we were acting. It wasn't unjustified so, it was alright.

When I caught sight of Alice, Jasper was holding her close. There was sobs surging through her and the only thing I thought to do was hug her. So I did. I knew it wasn't he fault.

"Sh-e… She wanted to g-go to the b-book store, so, I let her go. She was taking a while, s-so, Jazz went in-n to see if she was ok-k. She was g-gone." Alice sobbed.

As soon as she finished explaining. Emmet and I ran to the book store to see if anything was out of place.

Bella's scent lingered the air along with another that Em recognized. Jazz was right, it was James in here.

Emmet tapped me on the shoulder roughly and I spun to face him. I looked to where he was pointing and if I didn't know better, I'd say that piece of clothing over there, is Bella's jacket and scarf. We shouted Esme over to get the stuff and she gasped in shock when she realised that Bella was not with them.

I attempted to walk calmly over to a woman sitting by the main desk of the store.

"Excuse me miss, did you see a girl in here just over 20 minutes ago?" I paused. "She has long brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin… um… she was wearing a blue jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and black trousers?" I added quickly.

"Oh… um. Yes! Yes, I'm sure there was a girl here. Oh, she was a little stunner must I add." The image in her head was, without a doubt, Bella.

"What was she doing and did she talk with anyone?" I probed.

"Excuse me sir, but do you mind my asking who you are?" She asked strictly.

Just as I was about to respond with a really pissed off comment, Emmet interrupted.

"He is her boyfriend and she is my little sister. So, 'If you don't mind my asking', would you hurry up and tell us? We are in a bit of a bad situation here ma'am."

"Oh, well… Sorry. Um, If I remember right, she was looking at 'wuthering heights'. An older male, I think, was talking to her at one point when I looked over. When I looked back a couple of minutes later to see if she needed help, she wasn't there." She gushed quickly.

"What did the guy look like?" Emmet snarled.

She jumped. "H-he had long blond hair but it was tied back. He had a brown leather jacket on and I'm sure he was wearing ripped denim jeans."

Emmet glanced at me and this was the same clothes he had been wearing in the confrontation in the woods.

Emmet and I went to leave the store with a quick thank you over each of our shoulder's.

We stepped out the door and the first thing we were met with was Alice frozen. She was having a vision.

It was a meadow and there was a dark figure there – he was watching from in the woods. It was darkening there and there was a girl…

OH MY GOD.

There was a girl standing in the middle watching the dark figure in the woods. I would bet anything that the girl is Bella.

We ran and when I say we ran… We did as fast as we could without looking like monsters.

People were jumping out of our way and before I knew it, we were running through the woods towards MY meadow.

Everyone was raging whilst Alice was trying to explain what she saw. Everyone was just following us because they assumed we knew.

When we reached the edge of the meadow and I saw what was happening… I remembered a thought I'd had the night Bella and I first kissed.

I have always wanted to see her in my meadow.

But, not like this.

**Bottom of the page: What do you all think? Please review! The story is almost finished and I want to know what you are all hoping for... :*xxxx**


	48. Death is Easy

**A/N: Looks like it's gonna be weekly updates guys, unless I have any spare time. I've had myself a rather busy weekend, so I wasn't able to upload on Friday. My usual update days will be on Fridays. It doesn't matter much with this story, as it is nearly finished, but, for my other story this applies. Enjoy :***

48. Death is Easy

James was hunched over Bella whispering to her.

"They all knew, they did. They didn't want to tell you… they knew you were going to be killed, yet they didn't do anything to save you. Such a beautiful girl… Such a big waste…"

Before I could comprehend what was happening, James glanced at me, grabbed Bella's wrist and he was growling in anticipation. Son of a bitch.

Emmet was first to lunge forward. The reason I didn't move is because my fucking life just flashed before me. I had frozen.

Bella's cry of agony was enough to connect my brain to my body again.

I found my limbs, but it was too late.

James had sunk his teeth into Bella's flesh.

The second he did this, Emmet crashed into him – practically ripping the fucker away from Bella. I pulled James away from Emmet and threw him back full force into a tree trunk. I didn't use enough force for the tree to fall, but just enough to give me time to grab him by the neck.

A burst of images and voices rang out through my mind when I did this.

Every word he had spoken to her and everything he had done to her would be etched in my mind for eternity.

He told her about my meadow and told her that we didn't care enough to look after her. He hurt her leg and her head.

James was making choking, gargling sounds when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I looked down at a hand coated in red.

I turned to see Carlisle's face. My knees nearly buckled at the sight.

"Son. Stop. Let your brothers take care of him. Bella…" He broke off to look at her and I followed his gaze. She was writhing in pain on the floor. "... Bella needs you."

Those last three words were what I needed to make my anger fade away. I let go of James only to find Jasper and Emmet grabbing him instantly.

I stumbled my way over to Bella and collapsed down by her head. She looked more fragile and frightened than I had ever seen her before.

"My hand…" She whimpered.

I frowned in confusion. There was nothing on her hand.

"My hand is burning!" She shouted out.

My father gasped in shock and after looking into his thoughts realization kicked in.

I flipped Bella's arm over only just remembering that he bit her. He venom was spreading.

"Edward… the venom… she only has minutes until…" He trailed off knowing I knew what he meant.

"I… I don't know… what to…" I stuttered.

"Edward, she's going to be one of us. I've seen it." Alice interrupted.

"No. No, she's not. No." I shook my head furiously.

"There is another option… if you would risk it all son…"

I was confused.

"You can suck the venom out of her system." Carlisle suggested.

My eyes widened.

No, I can't. I won't be able to stop.

"Find the will… find the will to stop Edward." Carlisle whispered in an almost silent plea.

I spoke out loud. This is the one time I didn't mind him hearing what I had to say, because his advice made me do it.

I pulled Bella's wrist gently to my lips and fit my teeth into the same place James had bitten.

Her blood was sweet.

Her blood was warm.

Her blood was made for me.

Edward, you have to stop. It was made for you, but not for you to drink.

The taste made me dizzy but when her brown eyes were no longer locked with mine, and I was met with her eyelids…

I stopped.

**A/N: Review please - it makes me smile :D xxxx**


End file.
